Confessions of a Love Sick Geek
by SoapyMayhem
Summary: HIATUS Edward is a geeky comic book writer who has been secretly in love with his best friend Bella for years. When Bella and her boyfriend break up, Edward devises a plan to make her see him as more than a friend. Can Bella see beyond the Geek?
1. Chapter 1

Edward Cullen: Confessions of a Love Sick Geek

~SoapyMayhem

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

A/N There is a lot of ground to cover in this chapter, so it's quite long, I probably could have split it into two chapters, I just couldn't find a good stopping point until the end. So enjoy!

Also this Fic is rated M for a reason. If you don't want to hear about masturbation, crude language or explicit lemons. STOP READING.

* * *

**Edward Cullen**

My heart was frantically beating, as it always did whenever she was around. Our small group stood to cheer as the principle called Emmett's name out and he approached the podium to accept his diploma. The crowd erupted in laughter and catcalls as he did a back flip off the stage._Show off._ Feeling the need to cover up my grimace with a fake smile was common practice for me these days, but the moment I heard Bella giggling, my fake smile became a painfully real grin. The hard metal braces wrapped around my teeth made it difficult, but I couldn't seem to stop whenever she was around. She looked at me excitedly, sharing a smirk meant just for me.

It was the end of my junior year, and I found myself sitting on the hard bleachers by the football field, wearing a ridiculous red poncho and watching Emmett and Jasper graduate. I should have been happy for my brother and my friend, but I couldn't help but feel jealous knowing they would have their first semester of college to keep them busy this summer, as I wallowed in my own personal hell of self-pity and regret. I knew most kids were ecstatic about having the entire summer to party, go to the beach, and sleep in. I was the exception, though, because I was mentally preparing myself for what I fully expected to be the worst summer of my life. The summer Bella left.

*~*Flashback*~*

_Ever since Bella moved to Forks my fourth grade year, we'd been best friends and inseparable. When I first laid eyes on her, I thought she was the prettiest girl I'd ever seen. I watched as her long mahogany hair cascaded around her face, allowing only a small glimpse of her anxiously twitching fingers as they tapped rhythmically at her desk. When the teacher called on her to introduce herself to the class, she moved to stand, and I felt a tiny gasp escape my lips as her face appeared to me from underneath her silken locks. Under sudden scrutiny, a blush quickly set fire to her cheeks, creating a rosy glow. She seemed so shy as she crossed the expanse of the classroom from her desk to greet her new classmates. She looked down at the floor for a moment. Her lips were moving slightly, but there was no sound coming out. It was as if she were giving herself a pep-talk._

_The next moment, her eyes somehow found mine. They were attracted like magnets._

_She held my gaze for several seconds, and then she smiled shyly and said, "My name is Isabella Swan, but you can all call me Bella."_

_The way she looked at me, made me feel as if I was the only person in the room. I was overwhelmed with unfamiliar feelings, so of course, I blushed and smiled before looking away. It was just in time to see Tyler and Mike smirking and high-fiving each other, most likely deciding that one of them would be her new boyfriend, or something equally repulsive. I was instantly deflated, seeing that they'd noticed Bella. __She was so pretty. How could they not? I knew she could easily be popular, and my chances of having her as a friend were slim, as I obviously didn't belong with that crowd or any other crowd, for that matter. Being one of the smallest boys in my grade didn't do me any favors, not to mention the fact that my mother dressed me in argyle sweaters and penny loafers. To make matters worse, my near blindness forced me into coke bottle glasses, and the gap between my two front teeth eventually required me to get braces._

_As the bell rang, I jumped out of my seat, ready to leave class as quickly as possible. In my rush to leave, I failed to notice the sudden obstruction in my path. The moment I passed Tyler's desk, his leg shot out and caught my foot, violently slamming my frail frame into the ground. My books skidded across the floor, and my glasses snapped on impact. Upon feeling my face heat with anger, pain, and embarrassment, tears welled up in my eyes. Tyler and Mike high-fived again on their way out, while the other kids emptied out of the classroom. Some were laughing, while others shook their heads in obvious pity._

_No longer able to hold in my feelings, the dam broke, and tears began to pour down my cheeks. I had already started to pick up my belongings, when I felt a soft hand brush against my own as someone handed me my calculator. I looked up with my tear-filled eyes to see Bella's concerned smile. There was no trace of pity on her sweet face, and in that moment, I thought __she must be an angel._

_"Hey, are you ok?" she asked sweetly._

_"M-M…My glasses," I blubbered, clutching the pieces tightly in my hand._

_She gasped sharply, and the flash of anger that passed over her face slightly frightened me. I cringed, thinking she that must be angry with me for crying like a pathetic baby._

_"That asshole tripped you, didn't he?" she seethed._

_I looked up in surprise and amusement, suddenly feeling a smile tugging at my lips. I had never heard a girl curse like that before, and frankly, it sounded quite funny, coming from someone so pretty. I looked up to see Bella gathering my books, shaking her head, and muttering things about hating bullies and assholes, from between clenched teeth. I couldn't help but feel amused, so I snickered. She looked up at me, surprised by my unexpected laughter._

_"I'm s-s… sorry, it's just… I uh… I never heard a girl say the A word before," I whispered, suddenly feeling shy again._

_She laughed loudly back at me. "Well, just so you know, I am not like other girls," she said mischievously."What's your name?" We began putting everything into my backpack._

_"I'm Edward… Edward Cullen." I smiled back tentatively._

_She shook my hand gently. "Nice to meet you, Edward… Edward Cullen," she teased, and I blushed again._

_"Well, I gotta go, Edward. My dad is probably waiting for me. Can you see well enough to make it to the bus or the parking lot? Because I can walk you either way if we hurry," she offered._

_"Uh…I'm okay," I said, not wanting to delay her further or cause her father to have to wait for her._

_"Okay, if you're sure you'll be ok?" she asked skeptically._

_"Thank you, B-B Bella, it was nice of you to help me," I stuttered out a response, declining so I wouldn't be taking advantage of her unexpected generosity._

_"What are friends for, Edward?" She smirked cheekily._

_"You want to be my f-f… friend?"_

_"Sure, silly, but I have to go now, okay? See you tomorrow, Edward… Edward Cullen." I laughed back this time, excited by the prospect of having an inside joke with my new friend, even if it was at my expense._

~*!*~

After that day, Bella and I became best friends, spending most of our free time together, but it never progressed into anything more. That first day seemed to define the nature of our relationship from then on. Bella never treated me like a burden and acted as if she enjoyed defending me, as if it were her duty to be my own personal bodyguard. Unfortunately, her protective nature sometimes caused even more trouble with Mike and Tyler. Since I had a girl fighting my battles, I was teased constantly when Bella wasn't around. The fact that I let it go on for so long, just enjoying the attention she gave me, had eventually cemented our roles as hero and victim. For years, I was content to have our friendship remain that way, hoping I would grow out of my desperate geekiness and she would finally take notice.

Comic books were a great escape for me, and it was even cooler that it was something we both enjoyed. Drawing was a passion, so I began writing and drawing my own comics. I'd had a few short stories published in amateur contests, so I felt confident in my abilities as both a writer and artist. I wanted to do something personal, a series, something special. When I made the decision to start, I kept getting drawn back to Bella. I couldn't help but be inspired by her strength and fierce protectiveness. She was my hero.

She unknowingly became my muse for _Solar Eclipse_. My main character, Isabella Strangelove, was sort of a superhero. She was a vigilante vegetarian vampire who could read minds. I decided to write Isabella's story in comic form as a way to show Bella how much I cared for her. When I began issue 1.1 at the beginning of junior year, everything really took off.

~*~Solar Eclipse~*~

_Issue 1.1_

_Isabella found herself stalking the back alleys of New York, night after night, listening for trouble. Her vampiric hearing alone would have been enough to lead her to her prey, but nature deemed her worthy of more. If vampires could get headaches, Isabella would have one monstrous migraine from her ability to hear others' thoughts._

_As she picked through the brains of people passing by, she listened for the minds of rapists, murderers, and thieves. They were becoming few and far between these days, as she had been cleaning up the city for over a year now and had earned both a reputation and a nickname. The petty criminals she spared had been witness to her inhuman strength, speed, and glowing golden eyes. Among the media and on the streets, she was commonly referred to as "The Demon Girl."_

_Her real name was Isabella Strangelove, first born in 1889, and then reborn in 1913 at age twenty-four when she was found nearly beaten to death in an alley. A golden eyed nomadic vampire, Garrett, changed her and quickly took her away from the city. He befriended her and taught her to fight and control her amazing mind reading power for justice. Being a religious man, he couldn't bear to kill any sentient being, so he instilled in Isabella his ways of living the vampire equivalent of a vegetarian lifestyle._

_A decade later, they were back in the city fighting crime and protecting the innocent from monsters, both human and vampire. All was well until a very old and powerful vampire, James, set his sights on Isabella. He wanted her to be his mate, so he found a way to separate the two and attack Garrett. He tore her gentle friend apart, burned the pieces, and then went after Isabella. Unaware of her abilities, in his mind, he replayed the murder he had just committed. Using her power and fighting skills, Isabella's attack surprised James, and she was able to anticipate his every move. Her skills combined with the rage of revenge allowed her to destroy him. Afterward, the devastating loss of her sire left her empty and depressed._

_She spent the next seventy-five years in isolation mourning Garrett, until one night, she heard the vilest thoughts she had ever heard in all her one hundred and fifteen years. The mind of a serial killer and rapist was calling to her to be destroyed. Were it not for her infallible vampire mind, her skills of torture would have been long forgotten. She crushed his bones and bruised his body, all without spilling a drop of blood. Ridding the world of his filth reawakened something in her, a need she hadn't felt since she'd lost Garrett, a need to protect the innocent._

_It was a cool October night, and Isabella was running across rooftops listening. She came to a sudden stop when she caught the thoughts of two men pushing another man into an alley at knife point. She was quick to react, hoping to get to them before any blood could be shed. She stopped at the edge of the rooftop near the alley. The building was roughly three stories high, so she dropped from windowsill to windowsill until she was at the bottom. The moment she hit the ground, she heard the victim refusing to give up his wallet, inciting his captors to slam his head against the wall._

_"Hey pig-fuckers, let him go now." She growled from behind them. They turned to see the tiny girl and laughed. She pulled down the hood of her jacket to reveal her glowing eyes and then flashed her razor sharp teeth with a predatory grin. Their eyes widened with recognition in the presence of The Demon Girl. They released the unconscious man they had been terrorizing and ran away. Isabella was about to leave, when she noticed the victim's current state. She took an appraising look at his wounds, releasing her breath, when she realized there was no blood. With a clear mind, she decided that an alley was no place to leave an unconscious man. She wasn't sure whether she should take his wallet out to get his address or take him to a hospital. She inexplicably reacted to the need to place her cold dead hand against the small bump forming on his forehead. Her cold touch shocked him, and his eyes shot open, gazing stunning green into her glowing gold. She waited for his mind to become inundated with fear and the instinct to run, but to her confusion, she heard nothing._

_His eyes locked on hers with unblinking shock and awe. In the moments they stared at each other, he sensed she was more than human. She looked like a beautiful statue with a silly, dumbfounded expression, and yet, as goofy as she looked, she was easily the most stunning creature he had ever laid eyes on. He began wondering if he had experienced head trauma or if he was possibly dead, because he thought he must certainly be in the presence of an angel. He was about to open his mouth to speak, when the beautiful statuesque creature moved. To be continued…_

Okay, so I'd written myself in there, too, as the green-eyed victim, of course. According to my plan, I knew I could have the first issue ready by Christmas. I had made storyboards for half of the first issue and was planning the second half. Things seemed to be going smoothly, until one fateful day my worst nightmare came to fruition.

It was the beginning of our junior year, a few weeks after I began working on Solar Eclipse. Bella, Alice, Rosalie, and Angela went to La Push beach one Saturday. That was where Bella met Jacob. Man, I hated that fucking guy. I had always thought that they must have been giving those guys steroids on the rez, because they were all huge. Jacob was no exception. The guy was a year younger, half a foot taller, and had almost one hundred pounds on my scrawny ass. He was all muscle, tanned skin, perfect teeth, and had a cocky attitude to match. How could I ever compete?

Bella and her friends arrived at the beach just in time to witness a fight breaking out. She found Jacob wrestling another one of those giant rez kids off of one of the punier ones. It seemed that like Bella, Jacob had his own geek buddy to protect. His confidence and willingness to help someone weaker drew her in. As much as I loathed what he represented to me, I couldn't blame the guy when he snatched Bella up quickly and asked her out that very day. They continued seeing each other and had dated throughout most of this school year. They were always spending time together, while I barely saw her outside of school during those dark months. I began to worry that I was losing my best friend, and I felt hopeless because I could see that the type of guy she wanted was nothing like me.

I knew things with Bella and Jacob had gotten pretty serious after a few months because I found out that Bella lost her virginity. I knew it was none of my damned business, but I overheard Bella, Rose, and Alice talking about it before school one morning. I thought my heart was going to dry up like a prune. I vomited, cried, and stayed home sick from school for a week, avoiding everyone. I even quit writing the comic since it made me cry every time I looked at it. I wanted to die.

It was only about six weeks ago when Jacob broke up with Bella. He admitted that he wanted to date Leah Clearwater, an older rez girl he'd met at his friend's wedding. He claimed that it was love at first sight, and Bella was devastated. As happy as I was that they were over, my heart broke for her. If I could have, I would have kicked his ass for hurting my girl, but the most I could do was to stand by her side and pick up the pieces.

The day of the breakup, she asked to come over. We sat close together on the couch, watched a Buffy marathon, and pigged out on junk food and popcorn. I even offered to massage her feet, which was amazing, except for the fact that I felt like a complete douche for getting turned on just from touching them. I was so hard for her and couldn't will it down, so I ending up creating a diversion so I could get away and take care of it.

After I was more relaxed, we laughed a bit, until I had to go and be an idiot by asking her if she wanted to talk about her breakup. It was completely my fault that she started to sob uncontrollably. I felt the need to take care of her the only way I knew how, so I pulled her close to me and held her while she cried. She curled herself into me, taking shuddering choking breaths and burying her head into my chest. I wrapped my skinny arms around her tightly, relishing the feel. She was holding on for dear life, and I never wanted to let her go. That was undoubtedly one of the most fulfilling moments of my life. She had never seemed more fragile to me, so I finally felt like I was protecting her, even though I knew my weak arms were probably nothing compared to the strong, comforting ones she wanted to be wrapped in.

Aside from the situation with Jacob, Bella and I were great together. We loved the same books, music, movies, and we'd get into these great discussions about them. We had sleepovers and gossiped with Alice and Rosalie about the "Forks Bitch Brigade"- Tanya, Lauren, and Jessica.

It was amazing, being so close to her, but I was practically one of the girls. I recently discovered that they all assumed I was gay, including my brother and Jasper. When Alice started asking all kinds of weird questions, I knew something was up. She wanted my opinion about various actors and a classmate Eric Yorkie, who happened to be the only openly gay kid at school. My face blushed nuclear when I realized what she was getting at.

As pathetic as it sounded, I was almost reluctant to admit to being straight. I was worried that the girls would no longer view me as non-threatening or would become uncomfortable knowing there was the possibility I could be attracted to one of them. Especially since this was absolutely true. I was thankful that Bella wasn't around for that confrontation, but I knew with Alice's big mouth, she'd hear all about it. Hell, she probably assumed it like everyone else did.

Even though I was so utterly straight and hot for Bella, I knew their assumptions weren't unfounded based on my past behavior. I had zero guy friends, other than Jasper, which was only by default since he was friends with my brother and dating Alice. I was a complete mama's boy, letting Esme fawn over me and buy all my dorky clothes, and I was also a huge feminist because of Bella. The most damning evidence was the fact that I had never voiced any attraction to another person, male or female. It was only because I'd already found the perfect girl, and no other could compare to my Bella. _My friend Bella_.

So, as I sat on the bleachers, watching my oaf of a brother and my only guy friend, Jasper, graduate, I was filled with jealousy. They were going to Seattle University in a few days for summer classes and would be leaving their women in my pathetic hands. I was barely holding it together, wondering how I would make it through this summer, all because my best friend, Bella, the girl I loved, was leaving me in less than twelve hours to spend the entire summer break with her mother. I wouldn't see her for two and a half months. I found myself full of regret and self-loathing, knowing I was too chicken-shit to tell her how I felt.

I was so thankful that Bella insisted I ride with her and Charlie to the airport to see her off. I watched as Charlie hugged her awkwardly and they mumbled goodbyes. Bella turned to me with a tear stained face, matching my own, and lunged for me, holding me tight.

"I…I'm going to miss you so much," she mumbled into my chest. My heart sang from her words, and I tightened my hold on her in return.

"Me, too," I barely managed to choke out as tears poured from my eyes.

I craned my neck, rested my forehead against hers, and sighed. The pain and love I felt in that moment was waging such a war inside me. I knew my heart would soon be ripped from my chest. I tried to take a deep, soothing breath, but just ended up choking on air as it entered my parched mouth and exhaled with a pathetic sob. She looked just as distraught as I felt, and in our tight embrace, it was easy to imagine she loved me the way I loved her. I was desperately holding on, until her flight was called and I had to let go. We said our goodbyes, and I watched her walk away from me. She left me feeling that half of my soul would be missing until she was with me again. I decided at that moment that when Bella returned, I was going to find a way to make her see me as more than friend. I refused to continue life as the pathetic little geek I'd always been. I wanted to keep her.

~*!*~

* * *

Authors Note: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and favorited my story. It means so much!


	2. Chapter 2

**Edward Cullen: Confessions of a Love Sick Geek**

**~SoapyMayhem**

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

A/N There is a lot of ground to cover in this chapter, so it's quite long, I probably could have split it into two chapters, I just couldn't find a good stopping point until the end. So enjoy!

Also this Fic is rated M for a reason. If you don't want to hear about masturbation, crude language or explicit lemons. STOP READING.

* * *

**Edward Cullen**

_I am so fucking sick of myself!_

I knew I was being a little bitch, and my family was getting tired of all my brooding. I barely left my room, and I only conversed when I was speaking to Bella on the phone. There was no doubt in my mind that I was being too obvious with my feelings, but I couldn't find it in me to care. I felt lost without her there to center me. After three days of moping around, and pissing off my poor mother, the reinforcements were called in.

It was mid-afternoon, and I was in my room under the covers, enjoying some self-lovin' while looking at a particularly delectable picture of Bella. It was a photo taken last summer of her in this skimpy, royal blue bikini I had frequently imagined tearing off with my teeth. I was quietly moaning and whispering her name, imagining her writhing underneath me_. I sucked her firm, pink nipple into my mouth as I slowly plunged into her wet heat. My fingers pressed into her supple thighs, bringing them to a higher angle so I could penetrate her deeper. She started screaming out my name in ecstasy, tightening all around my throbbing dick and pushing me to the edge._

I was getting really fucking close to cumming and began helplessly calling out Bella's name. My lips formed an O in the ecstasy of my release. In the same moment Bella's name rolled off my tongue one final time, my door flew open, and my world stopped spinning. Alice and Rosalie's mouths were gaping in shock and utter mortification. It was a good thing I had been too lazy to get out of bed that day because thankfully my dick was covered by a blanket. That still didn't save me from the shame of realizing that not only had the girls seen my cumface, but they also saw and heard me using Bella as spank material. _Fuck my life._

"Shut the fucking door!" I screamed, my voice cracking in embarrassment.

They stood there frozen a moment longer. "Please," I groaned. Rosalie roughly smacked Alice's shaking hand in an effort to get her to release the doorknob. They simultaneously mumbled "sorry" before slamming the door shut and leaving me to wallow in self-loathing.

"Oh, God, why do you hate me?" I groaned.

I threw on some jeans and a t-shirt and trudged lazily down the stairs. I made sure to keep my hands out of my pockets so they didn't worry that I'd perv-out again and start groping myself. Knowing the girls, they would be downstairs waiting for me to explain something I was just not ready to talk about. Sure enough, I found them sitting on the couch waiting, but they at least had the decency to look shamefaced. The room was so thick with the awkwardness between us that we couldn't even look at each other. Rosalie was the first to clear the air with her blunt speaking and confident attitude.

"You don't have pictures of either of us up there that you spank it to, do you, shithead?" Rosalie blurted. My eyes widened as the blood drained from my cheeks, and I shook my head no. "Thank God…So, Bella, huh?" She smirked cheekily. I groaned, knowing what was about to happen.

"It's not what you think… I mean… fuck, it's exactly what you think. Christ, I can't believe you guys didn't fucking knock. I am a guy, you know, despite the fact that I act like a pussy. I need privacy sometimes..." I explained, trying to move the focus away from Bella. I didn't want to admit my undying love just yet, especially under the circumstances.

"Edward, I know this is probably the most embarrassing moment you've ever had, but I think we should overlook your special time," Alice said, shivering in disgust from the mental image, "and talk about Bella."

"Ugh, I can't believe this is happening," I groaned in frustration. With all the anxiety in the air, I was practically ripping the hair from my scalp. I knew in that moment that being caught jacking off to a picture of Bella, my best friend, was infinitely more embarrassing than admitting my feelings for her. To be quite honest, I wanted to tell someone after all those years of keeping it bottled up.

I hesitated for a moment, still gripping my hair at its roots. "Okay, I'll talk, but you both have to promise me that you won't tell anyone or try to interfere," I acquiesced finally, giving up on the battle I knew I'd never win. They both solemnly swore and sat expectantly, holding their breath, waiting for me to drop the bomb. I tore at my hair again and paced the room. I decided to do it fast, like ripping off a band-aid. "So, I sort of um… have… been in love with Bella since fourth grad," I said in a jumble. All I heard was Alice, that little pixie, as she started squealing in excitement. She was practically bouncing in her seat, while Rosalie just looked irritated.

"I knew it!" she shrieked. "Bitch, you owe me twenty bucks." Alice smirked, holding out her hand expectantly to Rose. I looked at the mischievous pair questioningly, waiting for an explanation. "We had a two-part bet. Rose bet me that you were gay, and I bet her that not only were you not gay, but that you were in love with Bella. That was why I volunteered to confront you about it before. However, the rest of the bet was a problem. Neither of us had the guts to confirm whether or not you had feelings for Bella. We didn't want to make things awkward between us all."

I sat there, shocked and stunned to silence.

"Edward, you have to let us help you…" Alice begged while Rose nodded in agreement.

I quickly interrupted, knowing where that would lead if I didn't put the kibosh on it right away. "Alice, I said no. You aren't going to interfere. I am truly happy with my relationship with Bella. She doesn't see me the way I see her, but I am fine with that. I get to have her as a best friend, and that's enough for me," I said as sternly as I could. It must have not been convincing enough, because she scoffed at me.

"You have no idea how happy I am that there is someone you feel that way about. I am even more ecstatic that it's Bella. Edward, you are an amazing, caring person, and she sees that. You are always there for her, and I think if you tell her how you feel, she might just realize that she feels the same," she encouraged.

"Alice, are you high? You must be to think that Bella will ever think of me any other way but as the pathetic wimp she's protected from day one. Hell, she probably thinks of me as another girlfriend, like the two of you. Don't forget: Bella wants tall, dark, and handsome guys like Jacob. I'm nothing," I choked out, barely holding back the tears.

Both girls sprinted from their seats to hug me. I took in a ragged breath and told them, "Please do me a favor and forget everything." Alice stood there blankly, caught up in her thoughts, and with that glazed over look that appears when she has some crazy ass scheme in her head.

She finally snapped out of it and looked up at me adoringly. "Edward, Rosalie and I love you, and we love Bella, too. I just can't stand by while the people I love the most are unhappy. Bella needs to get over Jacob and have a relationship with someone based on love and trust. Now, I won't try to push you two together, but I do think you need a nudge in the right direction," Alice chided me.

"Alice," I spat her name in warning, but she ignored me, as usual.

"Please, Edward, hear me out. You don't see yourself clearly, so Rose and I are going to help you. Come on." They each grabbed onto one of my forearms and pulled me into the brightly lit bathroom to stand in front of the vanity. Alice stood on a footstool next to me and began pawing at my hair. She ran her tiny fingers through the greasy mess and cringed. I blushed and groaned in embarrassment, knowing my hair was filthy after 3 days without showering. She pulled my unruly hair out of my eyes and grabbed the glasses from my face.

"Hey!" I protested.

She pushed my body forward so I could better see my reflection. "I want you to look at yourself closely. First of all, you have the most stunning green eyes I have ever seen." I looked indifferently. "You shouldn't keep them hidden behind these thick frames. Second, your hair is an unusual color, but it really compliments your eyes. You just need to wash it more often, ok?" My eyes widened, and I flushed even deeper but kept my mouth shut. "You have to let me cut it and show you how to style it properly," Alice pleaded.

If I hadn't been thoroughly mortified from being caught masturbating, I would have found the entire exchange unbearable, so I just stood there and let them have their say.

"Ok, now really look closely." She ran her slender finger across the length of my stubble covered jaw and then pinched my chin.

"Oww, what the hell, Alice?" I winced and groaned, but she ignored my protests.

"You also have a nice sharp jawline and the makings of the Cullen dimple on your chin, which would be more prominent if your face was a bit fuller. The stubble is nice, too, very rugged." The stubble wasn't something the girls had ever seen on me. Like my hair, my face hadn't received any care during my time of self-loathing, either. My mood had really left me too lazy to tend to personal hygiene much.

"Your face is symmetrical, as well, which is very attractive to women on an instinctual level," Alice encouraged. I continued to look indifferent.

Rose finally spoke up, "Also, Edward, I think you have the fullest lips I've ever seen on a guy. Girls are going to want to kiss you if you learn how to properly draw attention to your best features." I blushed scarlet from the unexpected attention. Rose's vain tendencies usually prevented her from saying anything complimentary to anyone.

"Aren't your braces coming off soon, too?" Alice questioned curiously.

"Yes, they are, but that's beside the point. Listen guys, I really appreciate your help, but this a little too_She's All That_ for me. You can't just pull off my glasses, cut my hair, and turn me into the prom queen. I'm still a scrawny loser, and like I said, Bella wants tall, dark, and handsome. She wants a man, not a boy. She wants someone who doesn't need her protection." I didn't even let it embarrass me that I had admitted to watching that old chick flick.

Alice and Rose sighed, seemingly in defeat. "Edward, Rose and I can help you with things like hair, skincare, and clothing. However, if you feel like you need to be all muscular to get her attention, you're going to have to work out and gain a lot of weight to make that happen."

My shoulders slumped in realization. Still looking in the mirror in disgust, I decided to make a commitment to myself. If Bella wanted a strong, confident man, I'd become that man. I decided that I was done being the wimpy little eunuch. I would work hard to build my body up and learn to defend myself. I knew that changing my image wouldn't necessarily get Bella to see me as anything more than a friend, but at the very least, I wouldn't be a burden to her. She wouldn't have to fight my battles anymore. I wanted Bella to see me as an equal.

I turned to Alice and Rose, feeling more determination than ever before. "Alright, I will let you help me, but you guys can't tell anyone. I don't want anyone to be disappointed if I fail," I said with as much confidence as I could muster.

They both jumped up and down, screaming in excitement. I groaned irritably again, knowing that not only would I have to endure the summer without Bella, but I would now have to withstand torture as well. Alice assured me that by the time school started, I would look like a different person. I wasn't sure that it was even possible until she told me that Christian Bale only had six weeks to gain almost one hundred pounds for Batman Begins. I had a little over nine weeks. _This might just work._

~*!*~

In the days following, the three of us formulated a plan for my makeover. Alice signed me up for a membership at the twenty-four hour gym nearby and enrolled me in boxing classes and yoga. I tried to argue about the yoga, but Alice insisted it would improve my balance and help me to stay focused. After much research and a consultation with my father Carlisle, the town surgeon, I had a healthy diet plan that would encourage my weight gain. I found out that I would have to eat almost constantly, as well as drink some awful protein shakes. Rose was put in charge of making sure I went to the gym, while Alice was busy planning my wardrobe and coming up with different hairstyles.

I was thankful that Alice found a female boxing coach and personal trainer because she knew I would be more comfortable and less intimidated if I didn't have some juice-pig drill sergeant screaming down my neck and calling me a loser. Irina, my trainer, was incredibly nice, and I immediately felt comfortable with her. I even told her about my plan. She was determined to get me into shape, always there pushing me to my limits.

I was shocked by how much I loved yoga. The cleansing breaths helped me to feel centered in a way that only Bella had been able to accomplish in the past. The boxing was really frustrating at first, but it was starting to grow on me. I started feeling more and more confident.

The weight was building on faster than expected, and after 4 weeks, my usually loose clothing was getting tight. Alice informed me that we would be shopping for my new clothes soon - in less than a week. That was the week I really started noticing changes to my body. I had been to the orthodontist to have my braces removed, and I also got some contacts and a new pair of designer frames. Additionally, I had agreed to let Alice cut my hair, mostly because of the amount I was working out. It was much too hot and got in my way. She called my new style "sex hair," which I thought was ridiculous, but she swore it was perfect for me.

On shopping day, my mother gave me her credit card and allowed me, for the first time ever, to buy my own school clothes. Alice and Rose insisted we shop in Seattle, so we would have a better selection and so we could surprise Jasper and Emmett at UW. We decided to keep the whole thing a secret, so Mom, Dad, and Irina were the only others who knew what I was doing, besides my girls, of course. Dad seemed proud of me, and Mom was constantly fussing and crying about how her baby was growing up too soon.

~*!*~

On shopping day we packed into my Volvo and drove to Seattle. The whole time, the girls were talking about how good they thought I looked. They were bugging the shit out of me lately, always pinching my ass and grabbing my forearms. Alice insisted I needed practice, so I was supposed to flirt with girls all day. She said it was to see how someone who didn't know me would react to my new appearance. It bothered me, though, because I didn't really want to flirt with anyone except Bella. However, I was curious to see what impact I might have on someone who didn't know me as "Geekward," the juvenile nickname Tanya Denali gave me a few years back.

We arrived at the mall, and Alice had me trying on clothes for hours. It was exhausting. She insisted that I show her every stitch of clothing I tried on, so every time I exited the dressing room, I was assaulted with cat calls. We spent a lot of time in Urban Outfitters, where I ended up getting a lot of attention from dressing room attendants, both male and female. I felt like piece of meat and doomed to blush forever.

We made our way to the food court for lunch. Alice pulled us into a huddle. "Edward, it's time to test our efforts. I want you to go up to that girl at the counter and ask her for the time. It's innocent enough, so she won't get the wrong idea about your intentions. Give her that panty dropping smile you practiced, and look up at her from under your lashes," she directed.

"Shit, this is ridiculous, Alice. I don't know what you expect to happen," I whined, frowning.

"Dammit, Edward, just do it, ok?" Rosalie snarled. "And wipe that scowl off your face before I smack it off." I briefly folded my arms over my chest like a petulant child, but Rose's icy glare was enough to put me back in line almost immediately thereafter.

I walked hesitantly over to the counter, leaned forward towards the girl, dropped my voice a bit and spoke, "Excuse me, miss, do you have the time?" I gave her a crooked grin while looking up through my lashes.

My mind was reeling with astonishment as her mouth opened and closed a few times before she finally managed to stutter out, " Uhh…I… umm." She tore her eyes away from mine and glanced at her watch. "It's three, umm, three pm?" She said it like a question, which caused me to chuckle.

"Thanks," I said, while smiling kindly and walking back, shaking my head in disbelief. Alice and Rosalie stood, waiting with wide eyes.

"That went even better than I thought it would. She watched your ass the whole time you were walking away, too." Alice squealed excitedly. I gasped in shock that anyone would look at me that way.

After our amusing and informative lunch, we loaded up all our purchases and drove to the University to pay a visit to Jasper and Emmett**. **_This is going to be interesting_. Alice and Rosalie didn't tell them I would be coming along. Alice told me to talk to them alone before she and Rose made an appearance. I knew I looked different. Hell, I was starting think I looked pretty fucking good, so the idea that my own brother might not recognize me was starting to seem pretty likely. Emmett, who had watched me grow up my entire life, would be the best control subject for this little experiment.

Jasper and Emmett's plans were for the girls to meet them in the common room. They planned to give the girls a full tour of the campus before we went to their apartment, so I knew where they would be waiting. We got there a bit earlier than the guys expected, to put our plan into effect. I walked into the hall with Alice and Rosalie sneaking not far behind me. All the while they were breaking out in little fits of giggles and distracting me.

Halfway to the common room, I heard Emmett's booming laughter, obviously being the center of attention, and some other guys chuckling. I walked around the corner and was met with a frightening sight, a room full of frat boys, who were all crowded around a huge flat screen watching a football game. This very situation closely resembled nightmares I've had in the past. I took a few calming breaths because I needed to relax and attempt to appear comfortable around all these jocks. It was difficult, knowing that in the past these guys would have been all too willing to throw me into a dumpster, give me an atomic wedgie, or pour food on me.

I took a seat near Emmett and Jasper and leaned back, pretending to enjoy the game. I knew my movement caught their attention because I glanced over at Emmett, and he nodded at me. I then looked to Jasper, who was studying me with a confused look on his face.

I deepened my voice a bit and questioned him, "What's up, man?" He furrowed his brow and studied me for a moment before shaking his head and nodding politely. He turned his attention back to the game, and only moments later, the girls burst into the room, capturing everyone's attention. They hugged their men, garnering stares from the others in the room, who are too obviously appreciating their assets. After a brief round of hugs and kisses, Rose turned to me and practically purred, which caused me to blush even though I knew it was all a ruse.

"Emmett, who's your hot friend?" Emmett scowled at me in jealousy from all the attention his woman was giving me. I stood up and grasped Rose's hand like a true gentleman, then leaned in and kissed it, while looking up from under my lashes and giving her a smug smile.

"Well, beautiful, if you must know…" I purred back in a husky voice I didn't even recognize. Emmett's eyes widened and his face turned red with rage. "My name is Edward... Edward Cullen." Emmett started to choke and Jasper laughed incessantly. I flashed Emmett my best toothy grin, and he just gaped at me in disbelief.

We left the crowded area to go to the guys' apartment to talk. Jasper was still laughing, and Emmett stared at me the whole way there, rubbing his eyes. It was if he thought I'd suddenly change back to the scrawny geek he left at home several weeks back.

"What the fuck did you do to my brother?" Emmett barked incredulously at Alice.

She just smiled knowingly and said, "It was mostly all Edward. We just helped with the hair and clothes." Rose looked at me proudly and couldn't help but feel the same.

"Jesus, Edward... you look... dammit, you really fucking filled out. Is this what you've been doing all summer?" He gestured toward my body. I shrugged smugly, knowing it would get a rise out of him. I looked over at Jasper, who had finally calmed down and was wiping laughter tears from his eyes, and I sighed. Now that the fun part was over, I knew I'd have some explaining to do.

"I've been working out, boxing and doing yoga with a personal trainer, and Dad helped me with a special diet to gain weight," I said matter-of-factly.

"Well, good for you, man." Jasper smacked my back and Emmett gave me a big bear hug, squeezing tightly and testing the limits of my strength. I felt kind of manly for the first time in my life, even if I was hugging another dude. It meant a lot for Emmett to be proud of me, especially because I knew that in the past I'd been an embarrassment to him.

~*!*~

We spent the day checking out the campus since we all planned on attending school here next year. Emmett and Jasper swapped licks with me testing out my newfound strength. I smiled smugly, confident in my new ability to take a punch these days and because I received a few looks from some college girls. A few even approached me to flirt and give me their numbers, which I threw away after they left. I couldn't believe the amount of attention I was getting, and it only made me more hopeful that Bella would see me differently.

After arriving home, I went up to my room to finish planning the final stage to my transformation, something I hadn't planned with Alice and Rose. I had decided a few weeks ago when my body was really starting to bulk up and I was able to better withstand pain, that I was finally ready to get a tattoo. I had always found them fascinating. I even designed a few for fun when I wasn't drawing portraits and comic art, but I never considered designing one for myself because of how self-conscious I was about my body. Now with my recent 18th birthday, and those thoughts of weakness out of the way, I sat with my back to the mirror, shirtless, contemplating what design I would get. I knew I wanted a large back piece, something personal. I knew getting Bella's name tattooed anywhere on my body would just be wrong, no matter how compelled I was. So, I decided to get marked with a symbol of my second love, my family.

After doing some research on the best parlors in the area, I found myself at New Moon, a parlor near the rez. With all the weight I had gained, I now felt a little less out of place on the rez with their giant guys. I proudly brought a tracing of the Cullen family crest, knowing it would look perfect on my muscled back. I walked in the parlor just in time to see Jacob-fucking-Black leaving with his new girlfriend. Seeing his arm taped up, covering the fresh ink, made me furious. I sneered at him and let my arm catch his on my way inside. I heard him call me an asshole, but I didn't acknowledge him, knowing it would only disappoint Bella if I provoked her ex into a fight.

I talked to the artist about my design and made appointments for two more sessions to finish the ink. I settled into the chair, took my shirt off and clenched my jaw in anticipation. That shit hurt pretty fucking bad, but I knew it would be worth it. The outline alone looked amazing, so I knew I made the right decision.

There were three weeks left until school started and Bella would be back. This was the longest we had been apart since she first moved here, and it would have been agony had I not been keeping myself busy. Thankfully, we had spoken a lot over the phone… nearly every night. She asked me what I'd been up to every day. Not wanting to lie, I told her about the yoga, clothes shopping, and visiting Jasper and Emmett at UW. I just left out the details.

She laughed her ass off about me doing yoga. She said she couldn't even imagine it, and that it sounded "so fucking funny." I could easily imagine us doing yoga together and there wasn't a single thing remotely funny about it to me. I pictured her slim figure bent over in downward facing dog stance, which just so happened to be the perfect level for me to take her from behind if I were so inclined. I had to bite my knuckle to suppress a groan. The idea of partner yoga with Bella was so fucking hot I had to get off the phone, so as not to make her an unknowing participant in phone sex.

We still tried to keep up our routines, watching True Blood together, while on the phone every Sunday night. It just wasn't the same. I missed her hugs, her sweet strawberry scent, and the way she would bite her lip when she worried. I needed to see her, and I could hardly wait for her to come home.

The last few weeks were spent boxing and focusing on my stomach muscles, since I had already gotten to a stopping point with the weight gain. I mostly just wanted to define my abs. I really felt healthy and I was pleased with my appearance. I knew how I wanted everything to go, but I had no idea how Bella would react. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't scared shitless.

The girls wanted my big reveal to be special, so they decided to have a back to school party at Rose's place. We worked together to get the house ready for the party. Alice thought a luau by the pool would be the best party theme, so I would be dressed in swim trunks, leaving my new body on display. They decided to invite the entire senior class, which I was quite nervous about. I became paranoid that I might be treated even worse than before for attempting to improve myself. I knew it would do me no good to worry, so I decided to make the best of it, no matter what happened.

The day of the party, Bella called to ask if I wanted to meet her for lunch since she had just arrived home. I was really caught off guard, so I made some excuse about needing to my mom with something, not really knowing what else to say. I felt like shit lying to Bella because she seemed so disappointed, but I didn't want to ruin the big reveal. I really fucking missed her too. I called Alice to come over and help me get ready for the party because I really needed a pep talk.

~*!*~

The moment I heard the doorbell ring, Alice was already practically in my room going through my things. She started looking through my swim trunks, snubbing her nose at any she hadn't chosen. She picked out a pair of green board shorts that sat low on my hips. She told me to strip then turned around and tapped her foot impatiently. When I was dressed, she took an appraising glance at my stomach which made me blush five ways to Sunday.

"God, Edward, your abs… and that V shaped muscle on your hips is even hotter than Jazz's… Don't tell him I said that," she smirked. I blushed incessantly at her comments, still not used to all the attention. I turned around to take a look at myself in the mirror and then heard a loud intake of breath behind me. "Is that… Is it real?" she asked, shocked.

"Yup," I replied, popping the P.

"Edward, that's so fucking hot. I can't believe you did it," Alice gushed, making me blush further.

Alice's compliments about my tattoo left me hopeful that Bella would think it was awesome, too, but I was still not sure about everything else I changed about my body. So, after we discussed our plans for the party, Alice gave me one of her famous pep talks. She assured me everything was going to be great, which made me feel a little better and more confident. I knew I was ready to do this. I was going to try to make Bella mine. I just had to pray that I wouldn't do something geeky and fuck it up.

* * *

Chapter End Notes:

A/N Let's keep our fingers crossed that Geekward doesn't 'fuck it up'

So I know that was a long chapter without Bella, but Bella POV is up next, and I'm sure everyone wants to know how she feels.

If you like my fic review it, if you don't tell me why. I haven't been writing long and could use the critique!

Thanks to the folks at Project Team Beta for their excellent work!

Finally, if you want to delve deeper into the world of EC:CoaLSG then visit my blog. There you'll find updates and previews as well as a playlist and artwork from 'Solar Eclipse' as it becomes available. Find me www(dot)SoapyMayhem(dot)blogspot(dot)com


	3. Chapter 3

**Edward Cullen: Confessions of a Love Sick Geek**

**~SoapyMayhem**

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

A/N There is a lot of ground to cover in this chapter, so it's quite long, I probably could have split it into two chapters, I just couldn't find a good stopping point until the end. So enjoy!

Also this Fic is rated M for a reason. If you don't want to hear about masturbation, crude language or explicit lemons. STOP READING.

Thanks to to my Beta's Twimarti and SandiCarr for their amazing work!

Finally, if you want to delve deeper into the world of EC:CoaLSG then visit my blog. There you'll find updates and previews as well as a playlist and artwork from 'Solar Eclipse' as it becomes available. Find me www(dot)SoapyMayhem(dot)blogspot(dot)com

* * *

***~ My Best Friend's Boner ~***

**~*Bella Swan*~**

I squirmed anxiously in my coach seat, worrying my lip so I would be less likely to chew my already jagged nails. After hearing the pilot announce our descent into Seattle, I sat a bit straighter in my seat. I gathered my belongings; some books, my purse and an mp3 player, while I waited nervously for the landing.

I'd been impatiently anticipating my return home since I left Forks, via Seattle two and a half months ago. Don't get me wrong, I really missed my mother, especially since I hadn't spent more than a week at a time with her for the last eight years. The problem was, by the end of the school year, I had already changed my mind about going, but by then, it was all too late.

It all started one Saturday when Jacob called to make sure I was still going to meet him at La Push beach. It should have been like our usual weekend meetings, but this time, something was different. For the past eight months, we'd had a weekly ritual of long walks on the beach, spending time talking about anything and everything. After our walks, we'd either go cliff diving or spend a few hours making out in my truck. Lately, things with Jacob had been off. I knew why and had been avoiding our inevitable conversation for weeks. My gut feeling was that today was a turning point and would not end in heavy petting.

Before Jacob, I thought of myself as a very sexual person. I'd yet to have sex, but I was as obsessed with it as a pubescent boy. I discovered masturbation at the age of thirteen, after I found some of Charlie's old girlie magazines in the garage. My attraction wasn't to the fake plastic women, who had their girlie parts on display, but to the titillating stories that caused unfamiliar feelings in my body. There was an inexplicable craving that made me fantasize about trying the acts they were describing.

As I got older, I delved a bit deeper. Charlie was rarely home, so it was easy to get away with hiding mail from him. I would buy romance novels and porn off the internet and hide it all in my hope chest, or as I liked to call it, my _hope I get laid chest_, I digress. While I was extremely excited about the idea of having sex, I was not so excited about the choice of partners. In the veritable dry well that was Forks, there were three kinds of guys. There were douche bags, guys who I found completely unattractive, and then ones who were just my friends.

Up until recently, I'd been content to Jill-off with my little blue dolphin vibe with the fan on high, so Charlie couldn't hear my moaning or the vibe sounds. _Yeah, I know it sounds depraved._ With all the masturbating and fantasizing I'd done, I was practically a bitch in heat, but one with discerning taste. After a trip to La Push beach, I thought my prayers had been answered when I laid eyes on a real hunk of a man. Well "boy" would have been more accurate, since technically he was younger than me.

Jacob and I fell into a fun, easy relationship fast. I could hardly wait to have sex, but he seemed intent to just make out, stating he wanted to be sure of our feelings before things progressed further. After six months of mouth fucking, dry humping and a lot of talking, Jacob finally agreed to have sex with me. Then there was the guilt, I really felt like one of those asshole boyfriends who feign having blue balls to persuade the girl to let him in her panties. So, I eventually wore down his defenses with teasing so I wouldn't have to tell him I loved him, because frankly, I just didn't. Lust and friendship were more accurate descriptions of the feelings I had for Jacob.

The night we lost our virginities was the night I felt the biggest disappointment in my short existence. It wasn't like Jacob sucked at it, and I was already expecting some pain in my girlie parts, but it was the awkwardness that I couldn't handle. It felt _wrong_, like I had fucked my brother or a close cousin. _Bleh_!

After we put our clothes on, we laid in Jacob's bed, facing away from each other silently. After a few minutes, I mumbled something about forgetting an appointment, and left. I knew it was a lame excuse and pretty shitty thing to do, but I had to get out of there.

I met up with Alice and Rosalie before school the next day and told them everything. Well, not everything, I did leave out the part about my being a sex fiend with a treasure trove of porn. After our talk, I decided that I needed some time away from Jake.

We hadn't talked for a few days, but when we finally did, it was Jake that came up with our solution. We would continue our relationship as it was and wait for love and maturity to develop between us before we had sex again. Only, I didn't think either of us believed that would ever make a difference. There was just no spark.

So, I drove to La Push fully expecting the impending breakup. I wasn't at all surprised when Jacob informed me that he just wanted to be friends. If I was being honest, I was relieved. It was his reasoning that shocked me. Jacob proceeded to inform me that he had recently met someone, a girl named Leah. He told me he was in love with her, claiming it was actually love at first sight. I scoffed at the sentiment especially when he admitted to only meeting her two days earlier. He explained that she was the cousin of his friend, Sam's new wife, and that they had met at Sam's wedding.

I was so irritated by the fact that he kept insisting on this strange connection and love at first sight, that I had let it pass that I was hurt that I hadn't even been invited as his date for the wedding. Jacob misunderstood my despondence, thinking that I was hurt or jealous because he didn't want me anymore. This led to his persistence in explaining their connection, and his emphasis on our lack thereof. However, my feelings were far from those of a scorned woman and more like those of a lonely girl who yearned for a deep connection like Jacob described, as well as multiple orgasms. I wanted to be sexually satisfied and as horny as I was, after my mistake with Jacob, I realized that not just anyone could satisfy my need. I didn't know if I believed that he had fallen in love in just two days, but I knew that Jacob and I didn't have a connection like that and we never would. I wanted that feeling so badly, but I knew at the tender age of seventeen, I would be hard pressed to find it.

After the taxing day, I mostly just needed to feel wanted and cared for, so I went to the one person I could trust to do just that, _Edward_. I called my best friend and asked him if I could come over. Even over the phone, I knew he could tell something was off with me by the worry laced in his calming voice. When I saw him waiting for me with the door open, I relaxed in light of his comforting friendship. The moment I caught his gaze, I could tell how nervous he was just by looking at the wreck that was his hair. He was worried about me, and the idea alone warmed my heart. He pulled me in for a quick, friendly hug, but selfishly, I held on for a bit too long until I had to awkwardly release him when he cleared his throat.

All I could say in explanation of my behavior was "we broke up." His eyes widened in disbelief and his mouth started moving without sound as he searched for the words to say.

He gave up after a moment and mumbled, "I'm sorry." I felt guilty for dumping my feelings on him like this, particularly as I hadn't seen much of Edward outside of school since Jacob and I had started dating. Seeing the kindness showing through his understanding eyes made my heart ache with guilt because I could tell our lack of contact had hurt him. However, he seemed receptive to the idea of comforting me, so I let him. _Such an amazing guy_. I was feeling much too selfish at that point to decline his hugs and promises of popcorn, _Buffy_, and a foot massage.

Things started out normal that evening, we laughed and joked around. After about an hour, Edward bent down to grab my sock covered feet and pulled them into his lap. I already had my shoes off, since Esme didn't allow them to be worn in the house, so I was always prepared with clean socks to wear at the Cullen's place. Edward began pulling them off my feet almost reverently, as if he were trying to convey a message to me. The care he placed in such a simple thing as removing socks was heartwarming.

The moment he began working on the arches of my feet, I became strangely aroused. I briefly wondered if Edward's drawing or piano playing skills had anything to do with the amazing way his long fingers worked muscles I didn't even know were there. I had to bite back the whore-moan that threatened to escape my lips from the sensation. Feeling my face flush in arousal and embarrassment because I had gotten wet from the feeling of my friend rubbing my feet, was an alert that I really needed to calm down. I quickly admonished the thoughts and tried to relax again, since the massage had the opposite effect of its intended purpose. I decided a trip to the hope chest was in order as soon as I got home. _What the hell? Stop, that's your friend,_ I reminded myself.

Eventually, Edward released my feet, sliding them gently off his lap, and then moved to sit awkwardly beneath the blanket we were sharing. His strange posture wasn't all that noticeable until I asked him to pass the popcorn and he practically had to turn around to hand it to me. He fumbled a bit, causing the popcorn to spill from the bowl, onto the blanket and rug.

"Shit," he yelped, sounding a bit strangled. I fully expected him to go into full on OCD panic mode to clean up the mess, knowing how much he feared Esme's wrath. Instead, he surprised me by asking me to clean it up, explaining that he needed to use the bathroom.

"O-kay," I agreed questioningly, and then leaned over to pick up the mess as Edward shuffled awkwardly out of the blanket, while watching me like a hawk. I looked back at the mess before me, averting my eyes because of the intensity of his piercing gaze. So, when I felt his eyes leave me, I looked back up as he was turning around, only to be met with the briefest glance of a very hard, very large erection straining against his Gumby printed pajama pants.

My eyes bulged, and I bit my lip in an attempt to stifle the gasp threatening to escape. He walked swiftly out of the room, none the wiser that I'd seen his monstrosity of a penis that appeared to be trying to escape its Gumby clad prison.

I spent the next few minutes in shock, distractedly picking up the fallen kernels and considering what I'd seen. Using my powers of deduction, I made a mental checklist of the erection-worthy events that had occurred this evening in an attempt to figure out the cause of Edward's reaction.

Firstly, we were watching _Buffy_ season three, and Edward had recently begun to express an attraction to Faith, the other slayer. He began mentioning actresses he found attractive shortly after Alice stepped up and had the gay confrontation with him. I knew he wanted to prove something, but there may have been more to it than that.

Secondly, I considered my own reaction to his massage and wondered if his hadn't been the same. My only concern about that possibility was whether or not his arousal was because he was touching me, or the mere fact he was very much a virgin and would have had the same reaction to having any girl's feet in his lap.

Considering the possibility that Edward might want me sexually was a foreign thought, but surprisingly not at all unpleasant. The moment I allowed the thoughts to cross my mind, my brain was flooded with strange new possibilities I had never considered. I began asking myself questions like "Could I like Edward that way?", "Am I attracted to him?", and "Could he be attracted to me?"

When Edward returned from doing whatever he'd ended up doing with his big problem, I took a moment to appraise him in a way I never had before. I knew I wasn't doing this because of the size of his penis, at least in comparison to the only other one I'd ever seen. As horny as I was, penis size hadn't really been a concern of mine yet, but I knew for future reference that Edward's appeared substantial. So, I knew there was something else drawing me in to these new ideas.

Edward wasn't plain, ugly or anything like that. He was kind of a Peter Parker-slash-pre-radioactive spider type, but a bit taller, and skinnier with reddish hair and braces. Ok, so not really so much like Peter Parker, but definitely a diamond in the rough. I was noticing, for the first time, a hidden beauty that I somehow had never recognized before. I became so captivated, thinking about his stunning green eyes, the set of his jaw, his flushed cheeks, those full lips and that colossal cock, that I didn't even realize he was speaking to me.

I shook my head. "I'm sorry, I was a bit distracted," I admitted. He assumed I was thinking about the breakup, so he asked if I wanted to talk about it. Truthfully, I was glad that Jacob had ended it, but the combination of my epiphany and bringing it up brought back the reminder of my jealousy over the love he found. I tried my best to explain to Edward about Jacob and Leah, but all I could think about was what I was missing; _l__ove_. Ridiculously, I felt tears pricking at my eyes and I knew I couldn't hold them in much longer.

When our eyes met, I saw something new, a strong emotion I couldn't quite identify. The only thing I knew in that moment was that I needed Edward. I needed to be close to him, to crawl inside his comforting embrace. I allowed the unshed tears to push forth and when I curled into myself to hold it together, I felt Edward's arms wrap around me tightly and I snuggled my head into his chest, sobbing. I felt like my heart was going burst through my chest from the emotions his comforting embrace evoked in me. I was in love with Edward Cullen and my panties were positively soaked.

~*!*~

In a moment of clarity, I chastised myself at the mere idea of being in love with Edward, scoffing the same way I had at Jacob for falling for Leah after only two days. Then I debated internally, arguing that I had known Edward for eight years. In that moment, I realized that I must have been completely blind not to see the warmth, beauty and love I felt in his presence. It was a strange new realization and a complication I wasn't looking forward to dealing with.

After that night and in the coming weeks, I began imagining what it would be like to be Edward's girlfriend. The more I thought about it, the worse I felt. Edward was my friend and I couldn't bear for him to think I would use him as a rebound for making Jacob jealous, or even as a fuck buddy. I also didn't want to risk losing his friendship if I admitted my feelings and he didn't reciprocate them. Knowing I was in love with him was one thing, but unrequited love between best friends was another. If I lost my friend, it would be a hit my heart couldn't survive. I decided that I'd take Edward any way I could get him. I'd continue to be his best friend and hope that eventually it would all work out.

So, when I almost found myself kissing him one day after school when he had said something particularly sweet, I decided that I couldn't take another close call. I needed to bury those feelings until I had them under control or got nerve to tell him the truth. So, I decided that spending the summer around Edward wasn't going to be an option, but I couldn't very well ignore him for two and a half months and have him misunderstand the reason. So, I called my Mom and agreed to spend the summer with Phil and her in Jacksonville. _Getting away will help, I hope_.

For me to say that being around Edward had been difficult was a gross understatement. My constant state of arousal had me in the hope chest two to three times a day. My porn collection started its own collection of dust, since I now had fantasies of Gumby clad erections, green eyes, and pouty lips to get me off. I had been pleasuring myself so much that I actually wore out my dolphin vibe and had to buy a new one. I did a little online shopping, picking out another trusty dolphin and something new to add to my debauched collection. Since my V-card had officially expired, I thought it was time to graduate to penetrative toys, though I didn't dare buy anything to rival Edward's size. That would have made it all the more difficult to resist humping his leg, knowing how good he'd probably feel inside me. I was so fucked; summer couldn't come soon enough.

As hard as I tried, I hadn't been able to stay away from Edward and things were getting much more intense. I thought he might be getting suspicious of my feelings, so I knew I had to be more careful. Needed to exert some self-control, I began to deny myself the stolen glances, the innocent touches, and hugs that I'd been taking greedily, opting to be content with his presence alone.

By the time everything was set, tickets booked and arrangements made, I realized I had made a terrible mistake. I didn't want to be apart from Edward, but it was too late and I couldn't cancel the trip. Aside from the non-refundable ticket I bought, my Mom had been begging me to stay the summer for years and I couldn't take that away from her. So in an effort to cherish my final moments with the one I loved, I asked Edward to come with my Dad and me to the airport.

When the moment came to say goodbye, I let the walls I had built up over the last few weeks fall away. I practically tackled him by the security checkpoint. He held me so tight that I couldn't help but admit how much I was going to miss him. It wasn't until he leaned against me, pressing our foreheads together, that I almost lost it. I wanted to bare my soul, but knew I was too late, and it was agony. So, I left with only my secret and more pain and regret than I'd ever felt in my seventeen years of existence.

~*!*~

I gathered my carry-on out of the overhead compartment along with the few items I brought to stave off the impending boredom, and waited impatiently for the other passengers to exit ahead of me. I walked with purpose towards the baggage claim area wishfully thinking that Edward might be waiting there to surprise me. My disappointment needed to be masked when I found only Charlie there waiting for me.

I could tell by the suppressed grin on his face, as much as he tried to hide it, he'd missed me. He gave me a loose hug, a pat on the head and a mumbled "missed yah Bells."

In return, I gave him a smirk, a nudge to the gut, with a slightly awkward "you, too, Dad." He helped me with my bags, and I followed him out to the cruiser.

After my flight and the long drive from Seattle, I was famished. I hoped that Edward would be able to meet me for a late lunch, so I called him. I became slightly distressed by the shortness of the call. He seemed tense, as if he were making up excuses not to see me. The thought made my heart clench, and I only hoped that during the summer, our frequent calls to each other had been enough to keep us from growing apart. After our time apart, I knew now more than ever, I needed and wanted to be close to Edward. I was ready to take a step toward admitting my feelings to him.

I sprinted up the stairs to my room and started getting ready for the party. I unpacked the stunning cobalt colored bikini and white sarong that Renee bought for me to wear to the beach earlier this summer and laid them out on the bed. After showering, I dried my hair and pulled it into a high but messy ponytail, leaving several loose strands, intended to make me appear care free. Naked, I reached into my treasure trove for the one thing that made time away from him bearable and began to use it for its intended purpose. While seeking release with my recently acquired Gumby green vibrating cock, I thought only of Edward, my sweet, innocent, awkward, and deliciously geeky buddy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Edward Cullen: Confessions of a Love Sick Geek**

**~SoapyMayhem**

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

A/N There is a lot of ground to cover in this chapter, so it's quite long, I probably could have split it into two chapters, I just couldn't find a good stopping point until the end. So enjoy!

Also this Fic is rated M for a reason. If you don't want to hear about masturbation, crude language or explicit lemons. STOP READING.

Thanks to to my Beta's Twimarti and SandiCarr for their amazing work!

Finally, if you want to delve deeper into the world of EC:CoaLSG then visit my blog. There you'll find updates and previews as well as a playlist and artwork from 'Solar Eclipse' as it becomes available. Find me www(dot)SoapyMayhem(dot)blogspot(dot)com

* * *

****Edward Cullen****

Knowing Bella would be late, I arrived at Rosalie's early, so I could surprise her. The first few people there didn't really acknowledge me, which really wasn't that different from before. There were few people I felt comfortable talking to, so I began circulating the party, just letting people get a good look at me. Most of them appraised me with strange expressions, while others looked as though they were searching for some recognition. I didn't know if it was because they thought I looked familiar or if they just wondered why someone they didn't know was at a class party. Either way, I was having a lot of fun messing with them.

I spotted Angela across the yard, and knowing I could always count on her kindness and honesty, I decided to introduce her to the new me. Surprisingly, her eyes lit up in recognition, and she shook her head and grinned at me.

"As I live and breathe, Edward Cullen." She smirked. I smiled sheepishly. "Yea it's me," I replied shyly, with my hands in my pockets and my eyes averted.

"Well, don't you look handsome," she said in a way that felt so motherly. I almost pictured Esme standing before me waiting to pinch my cheeks, or clean a smudge of dirt from my chin with her spit moistened thumb.

"Thanks, I've been… busy this summer." I grinned.

She chuckled, and then suddenly her entire demeanor changed. Her breath quickened and she blushed, while looking past my shoulder. Her lips parted for her tongue to wet them subconsciously. I turned to see who elicited said reaction from my study buddy. That's when I saw an irritated Ben Cheney, scowling at me like he wanted to rip my head off, eyes gleaming in rage. I recognized his look anywhere. It was a look I'd seen on Emmett's face the many times that he'd caught guys ogling his Rosie. It was also a look I knew I'd had plastered on my face for Bella and Jacob's eight-month-long-torture-Edward-fest. Ben was jealous. _Fuck, was it me?_ There was no doubt now, he was looking right at me. I just couldn't understand, he had seen me hanging out with Angela before at school… I guess then I didn't look all manly, nor was I shirtless with a giant tattoo.

Angela had confided in me about her crush on Ben last year, but like me, she was too shy to make her feelings known to the object of her desire. I smiled smugly, coming up with a plan to help my little study buddy. I turned back to Angela and put my plan into action. "Angela, do you trust me?" I implored. Angela looked at me, confused, but nodded. "I'm going to put my hand on your shoulder, but I want you to shake your head at me like you want me to stop." She furrowed her brow but didn't question me. "I am not going to remove it. So then, I want you to say 'I said no.' Can you do that for me?"

Angela shrugged lightly and said, "Okay."

After placing my hand on her shoulder, she said her lines, and barely a moment passed when a hand was gripping my own shoulder, hard.

"She said NO." I turned to see a red faced Ben Cheney, glaring daggers at me. I held up my hands in surrender.

"Sorry, man, I didn't know the pretty lady was taken," I mumbled apologetically, to avoid further confrontation. I glanced back at Angela to see her mouth gaping open in shock. I winked at her, and walked away, knowing my plan had worked flawlessly. I could only hope my other endeavors would be as successful this evening.

I was still patting myself on the back, when I saw Tanya and the bitch brigade arrive. I decided it might be fun to see how I could affect the queen bitch herself. I walked past Tanya slowly, fighting my usual urge to cower and avert my eyes in fear. When she caught sight of my gaze, I fought the scowl threatening to bare itself and forced a crooked grin her way. I nearly pissed my pants when her eyes met mine. She licked her lips seductively and mouthed the word "hi" at me. I chuckled, wanting to see how far I could take this before she realized my identity and then became disgusted. I fluttered my eyelashes at her and mouthed "hi" back. Her eyes darkened and her lips curled in a predatory grin. That was my cue to exit.

Smirking, I walked inside and into the kitchen to get my protein drink out of Rosalie's fridge. With the loud music playing, I didn't hear anyone approach me. I stood up straight, going rigid when I felt a warm body pressed against my ass. Standing, however, only made things worse, because two perky bikini-clad breasts were smashed against my tattooed back. I gasped, and froze from the onslaught of the unwelcome contact. A slender hand snaked its way around my waist and manicured nails toyed with the trail of hair below my navel. My cock started to stir involuntarily, and it was all I could do to will it down again. I finally found my brain and spun around quickly, nearly falling into the fridge.

"Shit, Tanya, what are you doing?" I screeched incredulously.

A smug looked plastered itself on her face in obvious pleasure that I knew her name. She must have thought I had been asking around about her. "Well, that's all up to you, baby, what would you like me to do?" she purred, and pressed herself closer to my chest.

I wanted to yell "rape," but I stayed silent, reverting back to my pathetic victim ways. Her hand moved back to my stomach, then farther down to palm my traitor cock.

"My, my, you are a big boy," she crooned in my ear breathlessly. I choked back a sob, and then finally found my voice.

"Fuck… I can't. You shouldn't… you shouldn't want to do that... you wouldn't… if you knew who you were shamelessly rubbing against," I pleaded.

"What are you talking about?" she scoffed, but squeezed my erection harder. My eyes screwed shut in emotional pain, while my cock twitched excitedly from the contact of a warm hand.

"Tanya…" I continued, more irritated and forceful this time. She backed away only minutely and I shrank back further, cringing out of her arms and practically falling into the fridge. "I'd try to get you to imagine me skinnier and with glasses so you might recognize me, but I doubt you've ever really looked at me before tonight," I condescended. She looked utterly dumbfounded. I put my hands on her shoulders and pushed her away from me, and she let me this time. She had this blank look on her face, the picture of idiocy, so I quit with the subtleties.

"I'm Edward Cullen." I cocked my brow and waited for recognition to dawn on her face, hoping that she might puke or something when she realized that she had been trying to hump the biggest geek at Forks High. Unfortunately, that didn't happen; what did happen shocked the hell out of me. Her eyes lit up and she wet her lips in anticipation.

She leaned in and whispered in my ear, "Mmm, Mr. Cullen, you sure have changed… and you… you look so delicious." She smirked, and a mischievous smile spread across her face. "You're going to be the hottest piece of virgin ass I've ever had," she cooed, and then she crashed her lips to mine before I could protest. In a state of shock, I stood there, frozen, unresponsive, my eyes screwed shut again in agony.

I vaguely heard a voice I recognized in the background yelling, "Get a room!" I didn't take much notice, because all I could feel was violated and sick. Like really, really sick. I tried to push Tanya out of the way, but she had attached herself to me like a parasite. Then, it was too late. I had just vomited on the homecoming queen_. Well, it wasn't the outcome I had originally hoped for, but I guess it would suffice. _I pushed past her, running away from the sound of her blood-curdling shrieks. I rushed to the bathroom under the stairs and splashed water on my face.

_I hate that evil bitch_. I looked in the mirror, taking in my disheveled appearance. My eyes were wet with tears, lips swollen and my already pale skin was green with nausea. The fact that my first kiss was stolen from me and the opportunity to experience it with the girl I loved was enough to make me want to punch that bitch. The fact that it was forcefully taken by that loathsome cunt, Tanya, made my blood boil. I cursed myself for trying to play that game. I should have just been waiting for Bella like I planned. _Bella_. I felt my body relax just from at thought of her beautiful face. I checked my reflection again after cleaning up, because I wanted to look my best for her. I grabbed some mouthwash from the cabinet, rinsed, and spit. I flashed my panty-dropping grin, _for practice, _to my own reflection, and went back to the party to assess the damage.

Some poor sap had already cleaned up my mess, and Tanya was nowhere in sight, thankfully. I knew Bella had to be here by now, so since I'd already screwed up my planned meeting, I went searching for her. From the back door, I looked through the large crowd that had accumulated in my absence. Alice and Rosalie were already with her talking animatedly about something. Beyond the sea of classmates, I could see the achingly familiar crown of the shiny mahogany locks I longed to run my fingers through. I stood still a moment, just feeling it, the pull she had over me. The sensation of having the missing piece of my soul drawing me like a magnet to join and become whole again, made me feel alive. I relinquished control and allowed the feeling to bring me closer to her. I caught Rosalie's eyes and she winked at me, encouraging me to continue.

I stood behind Bella and felt my chest tighten in anticipation, but I knew I had to wipe the emotions from my face for my plan to work. I replaced them with amusement and curiosity. I was going to act like I didn't know her and then hit on her, all the while being as charming as possible. I reached forward to tap her on the shoulder but she turned around too quickly and my fucking finger poked her right in the eye.

"Shit," we yelled simultaneously. I moved to her side and cupped her face in my hands, assessing the damage. My heart broke from seeing the tears stream down her face. "Oh my god...shit… Bella are you okay? I'm so fucking sorry." My panic-filled voice shook with terror. The eye Bella didn't have covered with her hand suddenly widened, and she went slack-jawed. Her mouth opened and closed a few times, at a loss for words.

"Bella, please answer me, are you ok?" I urged her desperately. Her mouth turned up in a sly grin and she stepped slightly out of my grasp. She wiped her tear stained cheeks, then began to rake her working eye up and down my body. When her good eye met mine, a series of emotions ranging from confusion, to anger, then to rage quickly passed across her face. I cringed back when suddenly, she was staring daggers at me, and her pretty pink lips curled up in a vicious snarl.

"What the fuck, Edward?" she barked aggressively, and placed her hands on her hips. I had never been on the receiving end of Bella's fury, so for the second time tonight I nearly pissed myself. I gasped for air as my chest constricted in fear. I just knew she was about to tell me how awful she thought I looked, or how disgusted she was with me. I couldn't take that kind of rejection; I just hoped she would still want be my friend. I felt a trace of nausea coming back. She sensed my fear at her intimidating stance and calmed herself a bit. She still looked as angry as I had ever seen her. I could just imagine fireballs shooting out her rage-filled eyes, targeting my cock.

"Why the fuck were you kissing Tanya mother-fucking Denali?" she seethed.

_Holy shit, that's why she was pissed? Thank Christ! _I relaxed infinitely and exhaled the breath I was holding. In my periphery, I saw Alice and Rosalie standing there looking horrified. Bella was still holding my gaze with a murderous glare. I couldn't help the smug look that showed on my face. I broke down and laughed so hard I had to bend over to catch my breath. I shrieked like a girl, when I felt a sharp pain on the top of my head caused by Bella thumping me.

"Oww, dammit." I straightened my posture. I cleared my throat to explain. "Bella," I started calmly, "I didn't kiss Tanya." She looked as if she was about to protest, but I held up a finger to stop her. "She backed me into the fridge, said she was going to take my virginity, and then she fucking molested me, so I puked on her face." Her eyes widened further and her mouth screwed up tightly from fighting back a laugh. Then, in a split second, a breathtaking grin spread across her heavenly face and she and Alice howled in laughter. Rosalie looked furious.

"So, you're the asshole who puked in my fucking kitchen and left it for us to clean up. That's just great, Edward! You better find a way to make it up to me," Rosalie huffed, and crossed her arms over her chest expectantly.

"I'm so sorry, Rose. I will stay and help clean up after the party," I implored.

"You'll clean it by yourself!" she screeched.

"Fine, whatever you want," I agreed, still grinning.

When they gained composure, Alice and Rose left quietly to give us some privacy. Bella looked up at me sheepishly. "Sorry," she said, smiling. I shook my head and smiled at her in obvious dismissal of her apology, just thankful that she had accepted my explanation so easily. Her face lit up with a dazzling smile. "I missed you." She launched herself at me and snuggled into my chest, letting me tightly wrap my arms around her tiny body. _My strong arms_. We stood there like that, holding each other and grinning contentedly for what felt like hours. It was almost as if we were alone in our own private bubble. I pulled back a bit and craned my neck, allowing our foreheads to meet. It was an intentional reminder of our goodbye at the airport. I looked through my heavy lids into those sparkling hot chocolate eyes and sighed.

"I can't believe you're back. I missed you, too, so much." I felt the intensity and intimacy of the moment as it filled my soul with the strength and courage to convey my feelings. I allowed my love for her to penetrate the walls that hid my feelings for so long. It was almost too much, so I closed my eyes to fight back the pricking tears of love, hope, fear, and desperation.

"Bella," I choked out, "I need to talk to you." I whispered so quietly that I wasn't even sure she heard me say it. I didn't open my eyes, afraid of what I would see in hers.

"Ok, let's talk," she said in a breathy voice that made my dick twitch in anticipation.

* * *

Sorry this chapter is shorter than the others. but I plan to do the rest of the party from Bella's POV and I just got to a stopping point. Don't worry though I wont make you wait too long for the next chapter.

When the goofy couple finally get together they will have to go on a date. I would love to know what you guys think they should do, and I don't mean Sexin, there is a time and a place for that in the near future. I want your thoughts on where Geekward would take Pervella on a date. If I like it, and it's better than anything I come up with then I might just write it! Thanks guys!


	5. Chapter 5

**Edward Cullen: Confessions of a Love Sick Geek**

**~SoapyMayhem**

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

A/N There is a lot of ground to cover in this chapter, so it's quite long, I probably could have split it into two chapters, I just couldn't find a good stopping point until the end. So enjoy!

Also this Fic is rated M for a reason. If you don't want to hear about masturbation, crude language or explicit lemons. STOP READING.

Thanks to to my Beta's Twimarti and SandiCarr for their amazing work!

Finally, if you want to delve deeper into the world of EC:CoaLSG then visit my blog. There you'll find updates and previews as well as a playlist and artwork from 'Solar Eclipse' as it becomes available. Find me www(dot)SoapyMayhem(dot)blogspot(dot)com

* * *

**Chapter 5 ~* Slip of the Tongue *~**

**~* Bella Swan*~**

_Holy Fuck. In reward for all the masturbation I've done, some kind of pagan sex god must have tapped into my subconscious fantasies and molded the mild-mannered geeky boy I loved into the man of my most panty-soaking wet dreams._

~*!*~

When I passed through the kitchen to get to the party, I saw him. I was unable to get a good look at him, because Tanya (insert expletive) Denali had attached herself to him like one of those face-huggers from_Alien_. Her red polished claws were digging into his presumably gorgeous ass, and she was making these disgusting slurping sounds while sucking his mouth. I didn't need to see his entire face to know he was sex personified. His hair was a beautiful mess, and his jaw was chiseled like it was cut from the finest marble.

The visible portion of his body was sculpted like a priceless work of art, and I was so helplessly drawn to him that I stood there gaping like a moron much longer than was appropriate. So, when I finally found my brain, I berated myself for ogling that piece of man candy.

_What was I thinking?_ I didn't want Tanya's leftovers, I wanted Edward. Edward meant more to me than a perfectly sculpted body, chiseled jaw, and some fuck-hot bronze hair. Well, Edward did have the bronze hair, and stunning green eyes I could drown in, but I digress. The guilt I felt from checking out Tanya's date made me furious. I deluded myself into thinking I was only pissed because they assumed it was okay to make out in the middle of a kitchen where anyone could see, but it was more than that. It felt like cheating.

"Get a room!" I yelled irritably, and stormed out of the kitchen to be with my friends, so I could complain to my friends about the rude guests who thought it was okay to waste electricity and contaminate their host's food.

I spotted Alice and Rose hanging out by the pool, and ran to meet up with them. After our giddy reunion, I told them about Tanya and her fuck buddy or whatever the hell he was, and how they were defiling Rose's fridge. Rose was about to go in there when everyone froze at the sound of a bone chilling scream. We rushed into the kitchen to investigate, only to find a disgusting mess. Tanya stood there covered head to toe in vomit. Her new look was vaguely reminiscent of Carrie, on prom night. Everyone was staring openly at her and her chunk-covered cleavage. As soon as she realized there was an audience, she tore out through the house crying, not even bothering to shut the front door.

We all stood there like idiots, wondering what the fuck had happened. Being the little drill sergeant that she was, Alice ordered everyone back out to the party while Rose and I gathered cleaning supplies. Even though we were all stunned to silence trying to prevent our own nausea, I knew we were all thinking the same thing. If anyone deserved to be covered in puke, it was Tanya. That bitch really had it coming.

Tanya absolutely loathed Alice. Her reasons were clear. Tanya wanted Jasper, a fact that she made blatantly obvious. Ever since he moved here from Texas, she had tried to get her claws into him. Anywhere Alice went at school she was being called 'slut' or 'whore'. New rumors would come out every other week that she was seen committing some depraved act with a different guy. The rumors even went so far as to accuse her of fucking girls as well, with Rose and I being the usual suspects in those supposed scenes. Tanya's ploy to drive a wedge between the happy couple might have worked, had Alice and Jasper not been blindingly in love and completely trusting of each other.

Tanya hated me because apparently I "ruined homecoming." I couldn't believe she held such a grudge over something that shouldn't have even affected her. She did, though, and it all started because I punched Mike Newton, her date for last year's homecoming dance. The day of the dance, Edward and I were the last of our group to leave the cafeteria. Edward was particularly excited because one of his comics was going to be published in an anthology of young writers. His obvious happiness attracted Mike's unwelcome attention, because god-forbid my sweet guy get a moment of pleasure. He crept up behind us and poured a whole carton of chocolate milk down the back of Edward's white sweater. Defeated, Edward slunk down in his seat and covered his face with his hands in obvious shame and embarrassment. I was immediately blinded by rage.

I stood up to face Mike; he was looking smugly at Edward while Tyler patted him on the back, laughing loudly. Tyler backed away like a coward when he saw me approaching. His sudden movement caught Mike's attention, causing him to notice me, and when his eyes met mine, a look of pure unadulterated fear spread across his face. Seeing how badly I wanted to murder him in that moment, he froze in shock. I clenched my hand into a fist, the way Charlie taught me, and with all the strength and fury I could conjure, punched him square in the eye. He fell down crying, while I grabbed Edward and took him to change his shirt.

The rest of the day was uneventful, so I knew Mike hadn't called me out to the principal, like a pussy, for hitting him. I hoped that was the end of it, until the final bell rang and Tanya, Lauren, and Jessica were waiting to confront me by my locker. Tanya immediately started calling me a bitch, and I assumed it was something to do with Alice again. She got right up in my grill, and started yelling at me, saying I ruined her homecoming because Mike was going to have a black eye for their photos. I laughed in her face at the audacity she had to taunt me over something so trivial. I could kick her ass, but she knew I wouldn't. She had enough sense of self-preservation to avoid pushing the one button that would make me lose my cool. She didn't once mention Edward in her little rant. Unlike Mike, she knew better. She did, however, make her intentions clear. She insisted that she was going to make my life miserable. _As if_. I was unimpressed by her weak attempts at humiliation. Writing the word CUNT on my locker in red lipstick only made me laugh at how juvenile she was. She didn't even have the balls to use permanent marker.

Had Rosalie not been one of her former bitch brigade recruits, she wouldn't have even shown her face at this party. Despite it all, I almost felt sorry for her, standing there like that, especially since her hot date was nowhere in sight to help her get home or clean up. I briefly wondered where he disappeared to. Shit. I had to keep reminding myself not to think about that delicious specimen. He was probably a just cocky, self-absorbed douche nozzle whose superficial beauty wouldn't hold a fraction of the attraction that Edward's amazing personality held for me.

After cleaning up the disgusting mess, the three of us left the chemical scented room for some fresh air. We found Angela and Ben smiling and flirting, and gave them the inside scoop on Tanya's freak-out. It was so crazy, I couldn't wait to tell Edward what happened. The moment the thought passed through my mind, I realized that in all the commotion, I hadn't seen him yet.

"Hey, have you guys seen Edward? Is he here?" I asked. Angela bit her lip, blushed, and then shrugged her shoulders. _Weird_. Alice and Rosalie just shook their heads and gave each other concerned looks.

"No, I don't know if he's here yet," Alice said. Ben gave Angela a meaningful look, and then they walked away, holding hands. Rosalie started asking me how my summer was, but I was way too distracted by the fact that Edward was late to notice what she was asking me. He was never late, never. So, I immediately decided to call him.

Ignoring Rose's questions, I reached into my pocket for my cell when I felt a gentle tap on my shoulder. Like an idiot, I turned towards the hand tapping me only to get an eye full of finger.

"Shit," I gasped. I felt my eyes watering from the pain. I had covered my throbbing eye, so I only heard the sound of Edward's panicked voice. "Oh my God ...shit… Bella are you okay? I'm so fucking sorry." In an instant I felt his gentle hand on my cheek, waiting for me to tell him I was alright. I was finally able to look up at him, but he was nowhere in sight. I was dumbstruck by the fact that Edwards voice was coming out of the mouth of the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. My mind was working a mile a minute to put the pieces together. I finally realized, the god in front of me was, in fact, my Edward. Before I could even begin to ponder how this change had come about, recognition set in. I was suddenly overcome with blinding rage from the possessiveness I felt over Edward. He was the gorgeous guy who had been mouth fucking Tanya in the kitchen. _MINE_. I completely lost all semblance of control over the caveman side I never knew I had.

"What the fuck, Edward?" I snarled like some kind of feral beast. He cringed from the intensity of my anger. Recognizing his discomfort, I tried to reign in my emotion. I was still pissed and couldn't find it in me to care about how crazy I knew was being.

"Why the fuck were you kissing Tanya-motherfucking-Denali?" I screeched. I had to know why he wanted to be with her. The idea of it was horrifying. She and her little group of mouth-breathing douchebags all treated him like shit his entire life, and now he goes and turns into Bizarro-Edward and sticks his tongue down her throat? I wasn't gonna let him do that without giving him a piece of my mind, and making him explain himself. Then, the jerk had the nerve to laugh at me. He bent over, howling with laughter, which caused my anger to waiver a bit. I loved seeing Edward happy, but still, he was laughing at me. I'm not one for violence, unless you count the times it was in his defense, but when his pretty little head was within arm's reach, I thumped him for acting like a jackass. He yelped, and then whined about it. I knew that shit hurt, because _oww_, my finger was throbbing. _Oops_.

He was struggling to hold back a smug grin, all the while rubbing his head, and I would have thumped him again if my finger wasn't already sore. He proceeded to tell me about what happened with Tanya and how he puked on her. As hard I as I tried not to, I couldn't help but laugh, especially knowing Tanya deserved her punishment. I immediately felt relieved. I knew I could trust what Edward told me, even if I hadn't cleaned up the evidence of the truth. Thank fuck.

After he and Rose argued about cleaning up, I couldn't stand it anymore. I had to have him in my arms, because I had missed him so badly. I crashed into him enthusiastically because for some reason my emotional filter was off. His arms were open and waiting to take me into a strong embrace; it felt perfect. We whispered our admissions of missing each other while he wrapped his arms around me tightly, just like he had at the airport. When he asked me if we could talk, I agreed, but at the same time I was so fucking nervous, because I had a feeling that whatever he was going to say involved us. Now that I was gazing into the eyes of the exquisite man before me, the man I loved, I knew I couldn't waste another moment holding back my feelings for him. I was going to hang on with everything I had, and I would start by holding his hand.

I pulled him towards the pool house so we could be alone, but had to turn away when I heard a disgusting grunting sound. The sound brought flashbacks of nightmares I had after watching the sex scene in the movie McGruber. Then, I heard a shrill keening sound from a voice I recognized_. Eww, nasty_. Jessica Stanley was screaming out Mike's name while he grunted like a fucking baboon. It was so gross, I just couldn't turn away. I felt Edward tugging me toward the house his eyes darting around like a skittish little animal. I almost chuckled at his obvious embarrassment, until he turned around to pull me away, and I caught sight of his delicious ink covered back.

"What's wrong?" He turned slightly towards me, still giving me a clear view of his stunning form.

I couldn't answer him. I was rendered speechless by the beautiful man before me. I was unable to abstain from reaching out to allow my fingertips to reverently trace the artful design on his smooth skin. My fingers lingered there, caressing, then Edward shivered. Poor guy, must be chilly without his shirt on."Mmm", I breathed, barely audible. "It's beautiful." I tore my eyes from his back to see a silly expression cross his face, as if he didn't know whether to be smug or shy. The cuteness of it all elicited a giggle from my lips.

"It's my family crest," he explained quietly, referring to the masterpiece on his back. Realizing in that moment that I had been stroking him like a shameless hussy, I jerked my hand away and felt my face redden deeply. He gave me an encouraging smile, letting me know that my attention wasn't making him uncomfortable. I froze as Mike's disturbing grunting picked back up again, alerting all in the vicinity, of his imminent release. I gagged a bit but made no attempt to move. What a sick fuck I was.

Sensing my obvious embarrassment and my inability to turn off my horny voyeur side, he suggested an alternate location for us to be alone. "Why don't we go inside to talk? I don't think Rose will mind us using her room," he said softly, and then I noticed his now dilated pupils were causing his eyes to darken at the implication of us being alone together. My heart swelled at the sight of his lust-filled gaze, and I nearly fainted when he was the one to join our hands this time.

Once we were in the house, my eyes stayed fixed on Edward's lithe form, which was far more sinful in the soft light of the kitchen. Admiring Edward, I couldn't help but be proud of him for all the hard work he obviously put into improving himself. It was amazing what he was able to accomplish in just a few months, but, remembering him as he was then, it wasn't unbelievable. Thankfully, I got my head out my ass and noticed his potential then, or I would have felt immense guilt for the way my body was appreciating him now. I almost chuckled when I remembered that fateful day when I had realized he was a diamond in the rough, or the dark time when I hadn't noticed how beautiful he was at all. Now, his beauty had become more dazzling than the most brilliant diamond. I salivated at the sight of him, barely noticing that we had already made it to Rose's room.

"You look so…different," I said hesitantly. There was no way I was going to admit to thinking that he was so fuck hot I could barely keep myself from straddling him. I knew that kind of behavior would scare him off. . "You still feel like you… I mean you… you're still the same." Had I not heard his voice, sensed the presence of his pull, that inexplicable connection, I wouldn't have known it was him. I knew I needed to tread lightly, control my urges. I couldn't come on too strong, because I had to make sure Edward knew I wanted him for him, not for how he looked now, as mouthwatering as he was.

"I can tell you've been working really hard to get that figure." I smirked at him, attempting to remain collected by picking up with our usual teasing banter.

"Yea, I have been working hard. Umm…I told you about the yoga, but I didn't mention I've been boxing, and I have a personal trainer. Also…" He gave me a dazzling smile, showing off his teeth.

"Perfect." Shit I didn't mean to say that out loud. Edward didn't seem to mind; he just grinned sheepishly.

I didn't know if I was ready to talk to him about 'us' yet, but it didn't matter, because he continued. "That wasn't really what I wanted to talk to you about, though," he said, looking much less confident than before. He sighed heavily, so I knew, whatever he was about to say was serious. His nervousness seemed to be contagious because I found myself biting my lip in reaction to it.

"I did this, because I wanted to be able to protect myself, Bella. It's not fair for you to see me getting hurt all the time. I'm tired of being a geek. Well… I'll always be a geek." We both chuckled. "But, I don't want you to see me bullied because of it anymore." Damn, he was so amazing; I couldn't have been any prouder.

"You can't imagine how proud I am of you for working so hard. I almost can't believe you've changed so much in just two months. It's so surreal." I giggled in disbelief. "Here I thought you were beautiful before, and then you go and turn into some kind of Greek god." _Fuck, I can't believe I said that shit out loud. My verbal filter was for shit tonight._ Both of us were stunned to silence, blushing like tomatoes from my unexpected admission. Knowing I was likely to stick my foot in my mouth again and make things worse, I waited for him to continue.

"Uhh... B-Bella, there's s-something else…" I watched his mouth move as he spoke, but I almost didn't catch the fumbling words that spilled from his luscious lips like a contradiction. Had I not been there to witness the atrocities Edward had endured at the hands of our callous classmates, I would have found it strange that someone as beautiful as he wasn't brimming with confidence.

"I wanted to do this before you left, but… w-well… I didn't have the confidence and… I… Shit… Bella I wanted to know...if... you would… maybe… wanttogoonadate… with me?" _What? Did he just ask me out?_ His terrified eyes and the rose-colored blush that blossomed across his cheeks were enough answer for me. I broke out in the biggest grin that had ever graced my face and sighed dreamily. The poor guy was so scared to look at me he didn't even see my reaction, and I had to call his name several times. When he finally looked at me my heart leapt in my chest from the raw emotion I saw in his eyes.

"I would love to go on a date with you," I replied breathlessly.

"Really, you mean it?" he said skeptically. I nodded, still grinning. A serious expression passed over his face. "Bella I… I've wanted to do this for so long...can I… is it okay if I kk…kiss you?"

There it was- our turning point, and I was so grateful he suggested it, because I knew in that moment, that everything was about to change. It seemed now that we were both tired of the limitations we had placed on our relationship in the past. After all the time apart, we couldn't hold back. I couldn't believe how lucky I was that he wanted this from me. I briefly wondered how long he'd had feelings for me. Was it just since my absence, or was it around the time when I realized it; the night Jake and I broke up.

I quickly forgot my thoughts when he crossed the room to sit next to me on the bed. He looked into my eyes as if silently asking for my permission, one final time. He let his cool minty breath wash over me and cupped my cheek sweetly letting his thumb pass gently over my lips. Just before he hesitantly pressed his lips to mine, I unconsciously took a swipe at his thumb with my tongue, sending a shiver of desire through both of our bodies.

Never, in all of my wildest fantasies, had I ever felt such elation as I did when Edward's lips were on mine. He had pressed his lips to mine so gently, it was as if he were telling my mouth a secret. I felt an electric current pass between us that went straight to the very core of my being. I needed more. I gave entrance to his tongue and groaned into his mouth, the reverberation of our sounds of pleasure seemed to spur him further.

I felt the desire building, and my stomach tightening like a coil. I wanted him so badly. I couldn't help but think of reaching down to give relief to my aching center. It would be even better to have Edward's long pianist's fingers there. _Oh God... Or his mouth... holy fuck_. I felt like I could almost cum just from the thought of his mouth on me. That moment, something in me snapped, and I had to have him. My hands flew into his hair and I leaned in, pressing myself against his muscular chest. I felt my nipples tighten in gratitude, from the contact and warmth radiating from his body. He must have felt it, as well, because he gasped and broke the kiss. I grumbled slightly at of the loss of contact, and then stunned to silence from the sight before me.

"Uhh…Bella…fuck," he cried out. Edward's head was thrown back in ecstasy, his body tense, muscles strained, and he was shouting expletives. _And your name, my smug inner caveman interjected._ I looked down to see the outline of his monster cock twitching and straining against his thin swim trunks. I hadn't even noticed that he was hard, though after the heated kiss, I wasn't the least bit surprised. Moments later his head fell forward onto my shoulder in exhaustion from his intense release.

The sight of Edward letting go like that and the sound of my name rolling off his lips was without a doubt the most erotic moment of my life. Only after a moment, when Edward pulled away from me, did I realize something was wrong. Edward's face was burning red and his eyes were watering behind his thick eyelashes. He was ashamed of himself. I would not allow him to think that what we just experienced was anything less than amazing and beautiful.

"Edward…look at me baby," I soothed breathlessly as I pulled his chin up forcing his eyes to mine. Wanting to give reassurance, I brushed a feather light kiss to his lips, only to be left feeling butterflies erupt in my own stomach. "Don't be ashamed. That was beautiful; you're beautiful." When I pulled back, he gave me a sheepish smile that quickly changed to a look of discomfort, obviously from the sticky mess in his shorts. _Poor guy._ It was obvious that he was uncomfortable. I had my own predicament-the crotch of my swimsuit was soaked with desire, and my overheated skin needed cooling.

"Why don't we get in the pool? I think we both need to cool off a bit," I suggested playfully, with a wink. He agreed and appeared grateful that I hadn't alluded to the reason for our need. We kissed again and raced hand in hand to the backyard, ignoring the pointed looks of our friends and classmates as we both splashed canon ball style into the heated pool.

* * *

I originally wrote Chapter 5 in EPOV

The EPOV of this chapter is posted in Outtakes for this fic so subscribe to Author Alerts to get those as they become available.

I am going to recommend 2 fics I am reading at the End of each chapter as well.

'The Longest Summer' by Lexiecullen17 for a great E/B story with a deliciously Nerdy Hot Edward

'The Trip Home' by mskathy is amazing It's part slash and part canon E/B/Jas story Extremely Lemony and right from the first chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Edward Cullen: Confessions of a Love Sick Geek**

**~SoapyMayhem**

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

A/N There is a lot of ground to cover in this chapter, so it's quite long, I probably could have split it into two chapters, I just couldn't find a good stopping point until the end. So enjoy!

Also this Fic is rated M for a reason. If you don't want to hear about masturbation, crude language or explicit lemons. STOP READING.

Thanks to to my Beta's Twimarti and SandiCarr for their amazing work!

Finally, if you want to delve deeper into the world of EC:CoaLSG then visit my blog. There you'll find updates and previews as well as a playlist and artwork from 'Solar Eclipse' as it becomes available. Find me www(dot)SoapyMayhem(dot)blogspot(dot)com

* * *

Chapter 6 ~*The Perfect Date*~

**Edward Cullen**

_Could I be any more of a fuck up?_

I couldn't believe I'd let things get so out of hand last night. My first mistake was to allow myself to be molested by Tanya, then I practically poked Bella's fucking eye out, and when I finally get the opportunity to kiss the girl I loved, I came in my fucking shorts like a thirteen year old boy. Nevertheless, she was so amazing about everything that I actually got the impression that I was turning her on. So, the night wasn't a total disaster, and as shitty days go, it was the best shitty day ever.

Grinning like idiots, we kissed each other goodnight, and I promised to call her as soon as I knew what time she'd need to be ready for our date.

_Our Date._

It had been twelve hours since our last kiss, and I was a nervous wreck. I was still recovering from the shock that I was able to get her to agree to go on a date with me, as astonishing as that may sound. Now, I didn't have a fucking clue what to do.

I was mentally kicking myself for tuning out the mushy shit Alice and Rose would gush about when my brother and Jasper had taken them on these supposedly amazing dates. My pathetic ass had been pining for the girl for years, so why had I never fantasized about what I'd do if I had the opportunity to take her on a date?_ Maybe because you were too busy fucking your hand to her photo to think about that part._

It wasn't all about lust; though, I did plenty of that. I just kind of skipped the date part in my fantasies and went straight to the cuddling, kissing, and making love. I did imagine fun things we could do together, like flying to San Diego for Comic Con, or to Seattle to see the midnight showing of _Rocky Horror Picture Show_, but those weren't realistic date options for a couple of teenagers. However "me" those ideas were, they just weren't romantic enough for the girl I loved.

I didn't want to take her to the movies. We had done that as friends hundreds of times. It was probably a good idea to eliminate a sunset stroll at La Push beach, for obvious reasons. We'd probably run into that dog, Jacob, and his bitch, and it would just remind Bella of what she was missing. Following that fucking depressing line of thought, I immediately struggled to purge the feelings of inferiority from my head. After all, he was the one that ended it, and I was the one getting to kiss her and take her out. That is, if I could figure out what to do.

There was no doubt in my mind that I could rely on Alice and Rose to tell me exactly the kind of date Bella would swoon over, but I wanted to make her swoon all on my own. The best thing I could do, I decided, was to get Bella alone so we could talk, of course. We hadn't seen each other for months, and then she came home to my muscular ass, looking like a different person. A long talk was definitely in order, but before any of that was possible, I had a date to plan.

~*!*~

After a bit of research, some careful planning, and a trip to the grocery store, it was time to call Bella. The idea alone had me so fucking terrified, I thought I was going to hurl, again. Time was passing quickly, and I kept finding excuses and things to do to delay calling her. I'd called Bella thousands of times, probably more times than my own mother, but this time was different. After last night, we'd crossed a line, so I was not calling Bella my best friend. I was calling Bella, my date and potential girlfriend...if I didn't cause an epic disaster. Putting things off a bit longer, I decided to go for a run to relieve some of my anxiety.

After my embarrassing emission, I knew that if last night was any indication to my body's response to Bella, I would have to clean my gun-i.e., cock-possibly several times, so I didn't end up misfiring in my pants like a fucking pubescent dork.

After my jog, I returned home and took my second shower of the day. I peeled off my sweaty shorts, black wife beater and removed my Nikes and socks, wiggling my toes out of their confines and stretching my aching muscles. I stepped into the shower to let the heat work its magic.

Like a Pavlovian reaction, I was already hard before the first drop of water hit my sensitive skin. My back arched in appreciation of the soothing warmth I felt as I stood under the warm spray. Imagining images of Bella would always help me relieve the tension, so I grabbed hold of my aching cock while letting waves of heat rush over my sore muscles. Searching for release, I palmed the head of my dick while I remembered the feeling of Bella's soft lips feathering over mine, gently at first, then more urgent and needy. I could almost taste her sweet lips opening for me and massaging my tongue with her own. I remembered the sensation of her soft breasts pressed against my chest and her nipples hardening into tight little buds that I wanted to lavish with kisses. I wanted to pull her atop my body and let her feel every inch of how she affected me. I imagined her moaning and the feel of her grinding into my cock while biting her lip in desire.

My own desire coiled tight in my stomach, while my eyes rolled back into my head. I whispered her name and braced my hand against the tile to steady myself as I shuddered in release. Fuck.

Feeling much more relaxed, I toweled off and put on a pair of black boxer briefs. I pulled my phone from the pocket of my jeans on the floor, moved to the center of my bed, and found "Bella" in my contact list. My finger hovered over the send key, as my anxiety was slowly building up again. I thought about delaying the call further, but when I realized it was already three in the afternoon, I knew I shouldn't wait any longer. Knowing Bella, she would be pissed if I didn't give her enough time to get ready, and I needed to pick her up at sevejn for everything to work according to plan.

I took a deep breath and pressed the send key. It rang half a ring, then silence._ Fuck did she ignore my call?_ I looked at the screen and noticed the call was still connected.

"Bella?" I whispered.

"Hi," she squeaked. It made me to chuckle.

"Hey," I replied, relieved, and was met with her soft sigh. After a few more moments of silence, I decided to just say what I needed to say.

"So, umm… the uh date… I was hoping you'd be ready by seven… I mean, is seven too early or too late...? We can meet whenever you want, but seven is like perfect for what I …err um… I mean, the time is important to what I planned…fuck, please tell me to shut up," I rambled incessantly, and was thankful that Bella couldn't see how much I was trembling and blushing in that moment.

"Shut up, Edward," she chuckled, "and seven is great. I can do seven, if you umm… tell me what we're doing," she bargained. Bella hated surprises. She just never had a penchant for delayed gratification. However, with the uncertainty of my plan coming to fruition, I had no intention of setting her up for possible disappointment.

"Umm, well, I thought we could have dinner somewhere quiet so we could talk. I mean, if that's ok with you," I asked hesitantly.

"Yea, I mean that sounds perfect, I uh… there are some things I wanted to talk to you about, I mean about us… this," she trailed off. My breathing hitched at the solemn tone she took with the last part. My mind started racing with thoughts of Bella possibly regretting her agreement to go on the date, and maybe even the kiss we shared. She seemed so into it last night, but I could have been projecting my own feelings. Maybe she wasn't as into it as I thought she was. I was on the verge of hyperventilating, and I had yet to respond.

Sensing my unease at her words, she reassured me. "I really enjoyed kissing you last night, and I'd be open to more of that, if we can find the time… I mean, if you want to," she clarified sheepishly. I gasped and blushed at the suggestion.

Suddenly memories of her sweet warm mouth opening to coax out my tongue filled my brain. My cock hardened in response, so I knew he'd need a few more practice dates with my hand before the real one with Bella. I needed to control myself around her, or I would be risking everything.

"Believe me, _I want to,_" I groaned at her suggestion. She chuckled a bit and then after a moment of silence, I realized I needed to finish up the conversation, so I would have time to put the finishing touches on the plans for our date. "Okay, well … I have to do a few things before I pick you up tonight. Oh, I almost forgot to let you know to bring a jacket just in case it gets cold or something."

"Okay, I can't wait, I'll see you at seven… umm bye," she said.

"Me, too… bye," I replied. I ended the call with a heavy sigh and scrubbed my hand over my face in anxiety. I was still hard, so I sat back against the headboard, and slid out of my boxer briefs, allowing my cock to spring free. I grabbed some lube, tissues, and a picture of Bella from my nightstand and proceeded to jerk off, yet again.

To quote the great Woody Allen-"_Don't knock masturbation. It's sex with someone that I love._" It was also the only way I planned to get off anytime soon.

~*!*~

After getting everything ready, I loaded up my car with rest the stuff I needed and went upstairs to my room to change into my Alice-approved date attire. I grabbed a black dress shirt, buttoned it up, rolled the sleeves to my elbows, and slid on my low rise jeans over my boxer briefs and a put on a watch. I spritzed myself with the Hugo Boss cologne Alice insisted I get on our shopping trip. She said Bella and Rose both liked it the best out of all the men's colognes they sampled at the mall last Christmas when they were shopping for their boyfriends. I would have said no to it, but she insisted that Bella did not, in fact, buy any for Jacob. I really didn't want to know what she had gotten him, so I bought the damn cologne and dropped the subject.

I stood in front of the mirror. smirking a bit and then proceeded to style my unruly mop in to the artfully crafted 'sex hair' look Alice taught me. I was feeling pretty hot. Admiring my new devilish good looks, I flexed my muscles a bit while cocking my brow. I was interrupted by a low chuckle and then a loud 'thwack.' I turned to see my mother and father spying on me from the doorway. Apparently, my dad was amused by my ridiculous poses and thought it was okay to laugh at his son. Thankfully, Mom was there to smack him for his insensitivity.

I pouted like an insolent child at the intrusion to my privacy. Though, from past experience, I should have learned by now to lock the fucking door. They proceeded to tell me how excited they were that I was taking Bella out, and that they always knew we'd end up together. I groaned in embarrassment telling them not to get their hopes up quite yet. I knew my obsessive mother was already planning our wedding and what color to paint the nursery.

I was, however, excited by her reaction to my idea for the date. She squealed like a teenager, causing my dad's eyes to roll. I only hoped Bella's reaction would be as enthusiastic as my mother's. I wanted tonight to be perfect for her and I was becoming more confident in ability to pull this off by the minute. I was going to try my hardest to be one suave motherfucker.

~*!*~

I pulled into Bella's driveway at approximately 6:58pm, and there she was, standing on the porch with a big goofy grin on her face. _God, she's stunning._ I felt my cock harden at the sight of her in a low cut purple sweater, dark skinny jeans, a pair of fuck-hot black and white converse super high-tops that laced almost up to her knees and a black hooded coat in hand. She looked positively delicious as she stepped confidently down the stairs, which caused me to smirk as I removed myself from the car to open the door for her.

Upon my exiting the vehicle, she stopped dead in her tracks and muttered something I couldn't make out about a hope chest or something. She was eye-fucking me as much as I was her, and it felt amazing. After several seconds of acclimating ourselves to each other's appearances, I finally made it to the passenger side to open the door for her. She smiled shyly and blushed. I attempted to hide my own blush by smiling at her as confidently as I could manage. She bit her lip in response.

Once we were situated in the car, I put some music on to fill any potential silence. Fortunately, Bella started the exchange.

"Hi," she whispered.

"Hey," I replied back, and it reminded me of our recent phone conversation.

"You look so beautiful," I breathed. She squeaked a little and since I was driving I could only imagine the blush that was illuminating her pretty cheeks.

"You. too," she barely managed to reply. Seeing how flustered she seemed, I was slightly shocked by this side of Bella. Nowhere to be found was my confident, snarky best friend, with the mouth like a sailor, who would punch bullies and win almost every time we played Magic: The Gathering. She'd been replaced by an endearing shy girl who would blush at the sight of my smile, like I'd reduced her to a puddle of goo. I truly loved both sides, but if we were going to talk this out I would need my confident girl around to tell me what she was thinking. Tentatively, I rested my hand atop hers and smiled encouragingly, hoping to help her relax.

"Where are we going?" she asked quietly.

"Umm… well, I wanted to take you a place I found earlier this summer, it's somewhere quiet, where we can talk," I replied cryptically. She eyed me somewhat suspiciously, biting her lip, but nodded in agreement. I grinned at her. "I think you'll like it," I replied with a slight air of confidence.

~*!*~

We made a bit of small talk on the short drive to our destination. She looked confused as we turned down the road near my house, realizing that we were not headed towards town or even Port Angeles. Sensing her confusion, I chuckled.

"Don't worry. I'm not taking you home for Esme's cooking. I think it's a bit too soon to meet the parents, don't you?" I said cheekily, she chuckled nervously in response. The road was winding to the end of the dead end street when I pulled the Volvo to the edge of my now frequently used jogging trail and stopped. I looked nervously up at Bella only to be met with the contemplative look on her face. She had her bottom lip wedged between her teeth in its usual position of worry.

"We're here." I grinned. Noticing her bewildered expression, I clarified. "There is this amazing place a short walk up the trail. I found it when I was jogging and I thought you'd like to see it. Umm… It's not very far," I smiled apprehensively.

"Okay, I trust you," she replied, resigned.

I opened the back of the Volvo and removed the cooler containing our dinner. I placed the cooler's strap over my shoulder, freeing up my hand to guide Bella by the small of her back towards the trail. She shivered from my touch, and smiled shyly at the subtle gesture of affection. The short walk was in comfortable silence as we took in the sounds of nature, and lush green scenery. The woods were beautiful at twilight and extremely romantic. I wanted to sweep her off her feet and show her that I was more than just the awkward geek with poor social skills that she grew up with.

After the five minute walk up the trail, we arrived at the clearing. The area had short grass, several patches of lavender and white wildflowers, and a pile of large rocks right in the center. Earlier in the day, I came by to set up a card table and chairs and arrange them in the middle of a wide circle of torches left-over from the luau party. On the table I had arranged our place settings atop a lavender table cloth with white candles to match the wildflowers. In retrospect, I could totally understand why all my friends thought I was gay, but I didn't let that get to me.

This was all for Bella-I would have done anything for her.

She gasped at the sight before her. I didn't know if it was simply the beauty of the meadow, my little candlelit dinner for two set up, or both, but I could tell she was captivated. I did a mental fist pump and walked us towards our destination with a proud swagger, while Bella just gaped at the sight.

"You did all this for me?" she asked, shocked, and I beamed a crooked smile her.

"Bella, I'd do anything for you. You're everything to me, my best friend, my protector…" I trailed off, knowing the next thing I said would have been along the lines of "the girl I love," or "the girl I hope to someday marry. " but I wasn't about to freak her out by saying that shit to her anytime soon.

I pulled her chair out like a gentleman, so she could take a seat. I lit the torches to illuminate our dining area, so I could see what the hell I was doing. The rocks were flat and tall enough that I could use them as a prep station to get our dinner ready. I was no gourmet chef, but with as many dinners as we had together, I knew what she liked; I had no doubt I would please her with what I made. I started removing the items from the cooler; two ice cold cans of Coke Zero, warming plates containing Bella's favorite grilled chicken with cheddar-bacon mac 'n' cheese and warm breadsticks were placed on the table. I left the dessert inside, not wanting to give away the surprise yet. It wasn't really in my diet plan, but it was a special occasion, and totally worth the extra mile I knew I'd run tomorrow to work it off.

As I set the food in front of her, her eyes were wide and her stomach growled in response. "Hungry?" I chuckled. She didn't answer because she was already eating her first bite, before I could even sit my ass into the seat in front of her. Watching her pink lips wrap around her fork slowly, savoring each bite, made me so hard for her. I nearly came from the sound of the little moans of delight escaping her pretty mouth. She had already eaten half of her meal before I tore my eyes away from her to take my first bite. If I was being honest with myself, I had to admit I could cook a mean mac 'n' cheese.

After we finished eating, I checked my watch in anticipation for my last surprise. I still had thirty more minutes, so I knew I needed to hurry with the dessert. I opened up the cooler and took a glance back at Bella. She was sitting up in her chair licking her lips in anticipation. I laughed at her eager posture, and continued to ready the dessert.

I grabbed the bag of still warm, triple fudge chocolate chip cookies and a carton of French vanilla ice cream, and proceeded to make us each an ice cream sandwich. I took another glance at Bella as she watched me prepare her treat, and I think I saw a bit of drool glistening on her chin. I chuckled and shook my head at her reaction. I wrapped the bottoms of each sandwich in a bit of tin foil so they wouldn't get too messy when they started melting, but there was no need, since Bella practically inhaled hers.

"That was delicious, and this is all absolutely perfect," she said excitedly.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. I guess it helped that I know what your favorite foods are," I offered smugly.

"Not just the food, Edward, everything, all this. You know, I'm so glad we didn't go out to a restaurant. I probably would have been in a bad mood, because undoubtedly some waitress or hostess would have been there flirting with you and ignoring me," she explained, sounding slightly frustrated, while I just gaped at her possessiveness. I was used to Bella being protective of me, but this new possessive side was quite appealing. I was pretty confident now that her anger last night about me kissing Tanya wasn't just because of the past bullying. It seemed Bella didn't want anyone else touching me. She was jealous, and I fucking loved it.

I sighed contentedly. "It doesn't matter to me, I wouldn't have noticed anyone but you," I admitted, hoping to abate any fears she may have had over my intentions for us. Her reaction was that of surprise until a look of awe and longing passed over her beautiful face. I couldn't help but mirror her expression.

I placed my hand atop hers and looked into her eyes, wanting to convey my love without the words I knew I couldn't say. She sighed deeply and looked at my lips, and I knew what she wanted; I wanted it too. I leaned across the table and brushed a soft kiss against her lips and then pulled back, leaving us both wanting, but knowing that there were more pressing matters to attend to before we gave in to our more carnal urges.

I curled my fingers around her hand and urged her to follow me. We walked beyond the circle of torches to the other side of the rocks where I had a large duffle bag hidden. I released her fingers with a squeeze and proceeded to remove the items from the bag. I took out a large tarp, a couple of thick blankets and a few pillows. The tarp I laid out on the ground and then spread blankets out on top of it. I motioned for Bella to sit and handed her a pillow and threw mine down beside her.

"Wait here a minute while I put out the torches and then I'll come back and explain," I smiled shyly. Not wanting to leave her alone too long, I urgently packed all the dishes and leftovers into the cooler with the candles and tablecloth. Then I extinguished all the torches, leaving us only to bask in the light of the night sky. After putting everything in its place, I took a deep breath, adjusted my erection to a new position at the waistband of my jeans to hide the evidence of my arousal, and walked back to the blanket. When I returned to her, she was already lying flat on her back staring up at the stars. Slowly, so I wouldn't startle her, I laid down on my side to face her, admiring her beauty and the ethereal shimmer that played across her pale skin in the moonlight. When a strand of her hair became loose from the breeze, I tucked it behind her ear and smiled contentedly.

I heard a quiet gasp escape her lips, and out of concern, I waited for her explanation.

"Edward, I saw a shooting star," she said excitedly. I had been so distracted by her beauty, that I had almost forgotten my other surprise.

"Do you want to see more?" I smirked, mischievously. Her eyes lit up in excitement, so I admitted, "I eventually wanted to show you this place, but when I found out that there was going to be a meteor shower tonight, I knew this place would be perfect to watch it together."

"Thank you, Edward. This is… there are no words," she said almost breathlessly. I reached down and squeezed her hand, keeping things chaste for now, and watched her enjoy the show. I knew seeing her captivated was a thousand times more pleasurable than watching anything up in the sky. We laid there for what felt like days catching up on what we missed during the summer. We were laughing and joking, not really getting to the big issues that I knew we needed to talk about. I just couldn't find it in me to go there yet. I liked this little bubble of contentment we were in, even though it was almost unbearable not to have the luxury of declaring my love for her.

The sky began to darken with clouds and I knew that the show was over. I pulled the duffle bag towards me so I could retrieve my flashlight before it was too dark to see. When I turned back towards Bella she was sitting upright, adjusting her clothing. I chanced a glance at her perky breasts, admiring how snugly they filled her soft sweater. My mind clouded with desire, causing my hands to act on their own accord. I snaked my hand around her waist pulling her toward me slightly.

I could hardly see her now but I knew her face was close. Her warm breath tickled my cool cheeks smelling of Bella, vanilla and hmm… bacon. I didn't mind, she was precious. She pressed her lips to mine slowly and passionately. I was throbbing and twitching in seconds, my body eager to find friction, despite all my efforts at controlling my cock. I ignored my own reaction and a deepened the kiss, not caring that it would only make matters worse for me in the end. Her sweet lips granted my tongue entrance and she moaned sensually into my kiss.

A loud clap of thunder interrupted our moment of bliss, giving us our cue to get back to the car. I hurriedly packed the blankets and tarp into the duffle and placed it on one shoulder and put the cooler on the other. Before this summer I would have never been able to carry all this stuff such a long distance. However, I was not going to fool myself into thinking that I had the strength to carry the table and chairs as well. I'd pick those up after my jog tomorrow.

About a third of the way down the trail, another clap of thunder struck, causing us to quicken our pace. It was fruitless though, because not a minute later the sky opened up and we were both soaking wet. By the time we got to the car we were drenched from head to toe and laughing like fools. I raised the back hatch of the Volvo to shield us somewhat so I could store everything and get the tarp out for us to sit on. We weren't going to get any wetter, so Bella waited patiently for me to unfold the tarp again to spread it out across our seats.

I offered to take us to my place since it was closer, but instead of agreeing, she bit her lip obviously having different plans.

"Umm… well, we could go back to my house, Charlie is working third shift tonight. Also, I don't think Esme would appreciate us tracking mud into her spotless house either," she persuaded. I could see her logic, but it was obvious she had ulterior motives and I couldn't help but lick my lips in anticipation of what she might want to do. I turned up the heat to warm our shivering bodies and drove to the Swan residence.

~*!*~

Laughing loudly, we ran into the house and out of the pouring rain. I managed to remember my gym bag was in my car with a fresh change of clothes. Seeing the bag, she smiled as she offered, "Change in my room, I'll use the bathroom." We ran up the stairs hand in hand until we got to her room. She pulled a t-shirt and yoga pants from her closet and pair of cotton panties- that I refused to think about- from her drawer. After she promised to be back in a few minutes and closed the door on her way out, I stripped out of my clothes that were heavy with rainwater. From within my gym bag, I pulled out my shorts, white t-shirt, and a pair of thick socks.

Unfortunately, I'd have to go commando, since I forgot to pack my briefs.

I noticed a towel on Bella's hope chest and brought it to my nose to test its freshness. After a quick sniff, I couldn't stop myself from inhaling deeply. It was pure Bella, a strong and heady scent that made my cock stiffen in response. I hurriedly used it to dry off, not really caring that it clearly was not a fresh towel. I was just unbelievably turned on because it smelled like her. Needing to take the sting out of the chill, and to cover my nudity and obvious erection, I dressed quickly. I discreetly stuffed the towel in my gym bag for later use._ Yea, yea we all know I'm a pervert and now apparently a thief._

I looked back at the hope chest wondering if Bella would notice that I took her towel, and that's when I noticed the chest lid was ajar. In the last 8 years, I'd never seen Bella open that thing, nor had I ever been compelled to ask about it. Assuming it was probably just filled with girlie things, like old photos, antique jewelry and clothing, I rarely gave it a second glance. Strangely, I found myself drawn to it, when I remembered that I'd heard her muttering something about it earlier when I got out of the car. My assumption was that she must have been going through it recently, and I was curious as to what she might have put in it.

My thoughts were suddenly trained to her in the bathroom, faintly hearing water running and the sound of her electric toothbrush. I briefly hoped that her brushing her teeth meant we'd be doing some more kissing. I figured I had at least another 60 seconds before she returned. My conscience told me it was wrong to look, but I couldn't help myself where Bella was concerned. Wringing my hands anxiously, I walked over the chest and slowly lifted the lid.

_Holy mother fucking shit!_

* * *

FIC RECS:

**Million Dollar Baby by clpsuperstar** -When Renee is diagnosed with a terminal illness, Isabella makes the ultimate sacrifice. Selling herself to the highest bidder to do with her as they please may just prove to be more than she bargained for.

This story is so sexy, and funny. Check it out! Team Gabe!

**Coming Through the Rye by Mac214-** "I'd never been one of those women who found foreign accents sexy until I met Edward. Now, even plaid made me horny." Bella is in love with her best friend, Scottish expat Edward, and she'll do anything for him.

**Angel in the Attic by ClosetTwilighter-** What if Alice saw Bella coming? What if Edward was waiting for her knowing she belonged to him? What he is, isn't the only thing Edward is hiding.  
"The repeat button in my head was stuck. As my siblings and I walked to the cafeteria my mind would not be distracted from this one overriding thought: Would she know it was me?"  
This story is amazingly canon, and so sweet! I can't for the next update!


	7. Chapter 7

**Edward Cullen: Confessions of a Love Sick Geek**

**~SoapyMayhem**

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

A/N There is a lot of ground to cover in this chapter, so it's quite long, I probably could have split it into two chapters, I just couldn't find a good stopping point until the end. So enjoy!

Also this Fic is rated M for a reason. If you don't want to hear about masturbation, crude language or explicit lemons. STOP READING.

Thanks to to my Beta's Twimarti and SandiCarr for their amazing work!

Finally, if you want to delve deeper into the world of EC:CoaLSG then visit my blog. There you'll find updates and previews as well as a playlist and artwork from 'Solar Eclipse' as it becomes available. Find me www(dot)SoapyMayhem(dot)blogspot(dot)com

* * *

**Chapter 7 *~ Good Vibrations~***

**~*Bella Swan*~**

Oh. My. God.

Never in my life have I ever felt more cherished than when Edward and I laid under the night sky together, watching the meteor shower. I never imagined he could be so romantic. When I saw everything he set up for me, I became weak in the knees. The meadow was like a little slice of heaven, or a landscape painted by the genius hands of a master. Even the food was delicious, which surprised me, knowing he rarely cooked anything. Amazingly, he somehow managed to make gourmet versions of some of my favorite junk foods. It was absolutely perfect, even though we ended up getting completely drenched by the rain.

There was a moment when I saw sadness etched across his features, and I realized that Edward wasn't ready for our date to end, either. We were both disappointed that our make-out session was cut short, so he recommended that we dry off at his house. Wanting us to have more privacy, I suggested my house, since Charlie would be out working third shift.

He had undoubtedly told his family we were dating, so a sleepover would cause them to assume I was a shameless hussy who was bent on stealing their son's virtue. They would be correct in that assumption. I just couldn't bear to be apart from him right now. We'd both waited too long for this.

~*!*~

I was thankful he agreed to come over, and I couldn't help but feel a rush of desire when he licked his lips seductively. I couldn't tell if he meant it that way or not. At this point, everything he'd done was seductive. As we pulled into my driveway, I breathed a sigh of relief seeing that Charlie's cruiser was not present, signaling he'd already left to start his evening shift. I ran to the porch for shelter and to watch one smoking hot, wet Edward, dig through the back of his Volvo for his gym bag. He ran toward me gracefully, as though he were a predator chasing down his prey. His eyes positively sparkled in the moonlight and beads of rainwater slid glistening down his smooth skin. At that moment he seemed so inhumanly beautiful, that I wanted to weep. I knew then that he'd be lethal to my willpower.

He grabbed my hand and we went inside, racing up the stairs like a couple of kids. Knowing that I'd likely be unable to prevent myself from dropping to my knees to worship his cock, I gathered some dry clothes and left him so I could change in the bathroom. I quickly stripped out of my sopping wet clothes and toweled off, wondering if there was time to take care of my aching sex. I desperately needed to take the edge off if I was going to spend time with him tonight without things getting out of control.

I made a snap decision and reached under the counter to get my makeup case. The case was small and held only a few pieces of makeup. Its primary use was to serve as my backup hope chest. Housed inside were a couple waterproof toys I could hide from Charlie to use in the shower. I grabbed my mini finger vibe, knowing it wouldn't sound any different than an electric toothbrush, and turned on the faucet to help my façade of brushing my teeth.

As hot as Edward had made me tonight, I knew I wouldn't need longer than a minute or two to cum. With the vibe set at medium speed, I pressed it to my clit, moving in tight circles. I simultaneously slid two fingers into my slick heat, pumping in time with the ministrations of my vibe, all while wishing for something much larger to be filling me. My mind flashed through all of the Edward Jill-off material I could imagine. Edward's huge Gumby covered cock, Edward sitting by the pool using his lips and tongue to slurp on a melting popsicle, my first glimpse of Edward's fuckhot ink, Edward's glorious cumface, and wet Edward sparkling in the moonlight. I came so fucking hard, that I had to stuff a towel into my mouth to keep the whore moans from alerting him to my perverted activities.

I checked my breath…hmm bacon. That wouldn't do, so I swished with some mouthwash to complete the façade that I'd been brushing my teeth and not finger fucking myself while using a vibrator. I was suddenly startled by a loud thump, then silence. What the fuck? "Edward?" I called out, while quickly slipping into my dry clothes and putting away my case. I was met with more silence. "Edward, are you okay?" I said, a bit more concerned this time. Nothing.

Now fully clothed, I opened the door to my bedroom to see Edward on the floor with his legs sprawled out in front of him, gaping like a fish. There was a dazed look in his eyes and a massive tent in his thin jogging shorts. I bit my lip anxiously, wondering what had caused him to be in this bizarre position.

"Edward, baby?" I cooed, while he continued to sit there statuesque, as though he couldn't hear me. I rushed to his side, placed my hand on his back, and tried my hardest to avoid staring at the obvious erection that, insanely enough, he hadn't even tried to hide yet. His body was rigid for only a moment, until he relaxed into my touch. "Edward, please answer me, baby."

"Hmm?" he replied hazily.

I shook him a bit, causing him to finally look up at me. His breathing was heavy, lips parted slightly, and his eyes were darker than I'd ever seen them before, practically black. His gaze was feral and devoid of any emotion but pure lust, which was very nearly frightening. He was looking at me as if I was something to be devoured-something to eat. Knowing that this look was a clear indication that my lips would be enveloped by his in mere seconds, I couldn't help but lick them in anticipation. His eyes caught the movement of my tongue, and I could visibly see his pupils dilating, making his eyes appear even darker. My god, I thought, he looked like some kind of fucking sex demon, coming to possess my very soul.

Before I could manage another thought, his lips had crashed into mine, hard. He forced my mouth open with his, and I graciously accepted his plundering tongue. We were both possessed, and I could hardly think, but the thoughts that did manage to pass through my mind were at war. Two opposing ideas were battling it out in my head; _ Fuck him, now, _and _Stop, this is way too soon,_ both of which, I ignored for a moment as I was lost in the sensation of his forceful mouth.

His hands made their way to my ass, and he used it for leverage to pull me astride him, all the while never breaking our passionate kiss. He was running on pure instinct and primal urges. I was about to thrust my fingers into his disheveled hair, until he groaned loudly into my mouth as the apex of my heated sex pressed against his hard length.

The erotic sound brought forth enough awareness to stop me before things went too far. As much as I hated to pull away, I knew that we were unprepared. For one thing, I needed Edward to know I wasn't a virgin, and that I was on birth control. Having a sexually progressive mother, I was taught that I should be able to discuss things like protection with my partner before I was ready to have sex. It was also very important that Edward knew I loved him and for me to be sure he felt the same before we made love for the first time. Though the adoring way he'd looked at me when I was watching the stars made me think that if he wasn't in love with me yet, he would be, soon. I wasn't about to ruin the best thing that ever happened to me by repeating my past mistakes with Edward.

Feeling my resolve only strengthen, I pulled back and slid out of his lap, leaving us both panting and breathless.

On a side note, there was a small victory in the fact that this time he was able to last through an intense make-out session without cumming. Suddenly, his eyes were wide with clarity and appeared lighter. He scrambled backwards away from me as quickly as he could. His hands went up as if he was trying to defend himself from an attack. I felt guilty knowing my previous reaction to his kiss with Tanya had made him afraid of enraging me. That wouldn't do.

I approached him with a gentle smile and open arms. He immediately relaxed and allowed me to curl up against his chest. Though his raging hard-on hadn't yet diminished, he had been released by whatever hold his primal urges had over him and was holding me gently. He ran his long fingers through my wet hair, while breathing in the scent of rainwater and remnants of my coconut shampoo.

"Bella, I am so, so, sorry. I don't know what came over me. I felt like an animal, so out of control. Did I hurt you, baby? Please, you have to tell me if I hurt you," he panicked.

"God, no, that was so hot," I admitted breathlessly as the tip of his finger ghosted over my swollen lips, assessing the damage.

"Are you sure I didn't hurt you?" he pressed. I smiled sweetly at him and shook my head.

"I'm sure, and I want to see that side of you again, but I don't think we're ready to explore it quite yet," I said, slightly deflated.

"You're right; I felt so strange, Bella. I… I can't lose control with you," he said solemnly. I pulled his chin down to me and kissed him chastely, but with no less passion than I felt for him in that moment.

"Why don't we sit a few feet apart," I chuckled, "and we can just talk. I mean it's only like 11 p.m. and we have another hour before you have to go, right?" He nodded, smiled sheepishly, and released me from his strong arms, allowing me to move away from him. I immediately felt saddened by the loss of contact, but knew it was necessary for us to be able to focus on having a real conversation.

"First, are you okay? I heard a loud sound when I was in the bathroom," I asked him, still concerned. He blanched at my question.

"Umm… well yea… I just uhh…I fell," he said nervously.

"I'm fine, though. I think I was just a little dizzy for a second," he explained. I searched his face, sensing that he was obviously leaving something out, but I decided not to press further. It suddenly struck me that he might have known what I was doing in the bathroom. That certainly would have explained his previous reaction. _Dazed and horny as hell_ were slight understatements for the way he appeared a few moments ago. The person sitting in front of me barely resembled the disheveled looking sex fiend that attacked my mouth and pulled me atop him by the swell of my ass. Fuck, my panties are soaked.

"Whatever you say," I said skeptically, giving him the "I'm on to you" look. "Just be more careful. I'm clumsy enough for both of us." We smirked at each other, until I remembered what I really brought him here for. I sighed heavily, feeling both excitement and dread about what I wanted to talk him about.

"Edward, I know we haven't really talked about our feelings, because we kind of skipped that part. I mean, it was like something just clicked between us, and I know you felt it, too. The time was just right. I really need to tell you something, though," I said hesitantly, his eyes narrowed slightly in concern.

"I have been worrying myself to death all day about how I would say all this. I hope you'll believe me when I say that I've wanted you for a while now. Since the day Ja- since he and I broke up. That night when you held me, I felt something… something different between us." I glanced up to his eyes, sparkling with indecipherable emotion. He remained silent, likely sensing I had more to say.

"Truly, I was frightened by my feelings. It was really hard not being able to kiss you all the time, and I didn't know how much longer I'd be able control myself. I was scared of ruining our friendship if you didn't feel anything more than that for me. I am telling you this because the last thing I want is for you to think is that changing yourself was what made me want you. You're the reason I left this summer," I admitted nervously. His brow furrowed, and his lips puckered into the most kissable little pout I'd ever seen, as he waited for me to explain.

"I knew if I didn't leave, I wouldn't have been able to stay away from you. I regretted that decision so much, though. When it was time for me to go, I almost told you that I wanted you, right there at the airport. I didn't because I knew it would have only hurt us both since I was leaving. It wouldn't have been fair to either of us for me to tell you the truth, just as I was leaving, no matter if you felt the same way or not."

He looked thoughtful, obviously contemplating my admission. "Bella, to be honest, I'm happy to have you any way you want me. I mean, I already know you like me as a person, as a friend, but I knew that if you could ever want something more than that, even if it was for my body or face, well I didn't think that'd be so bad. I know you, though, Bella Swan. You are not a shallow person, so I never had any ill thoughts about your intentions toward me." He sighed heavily. "I need you to know that I wanted you before all this, too," he admitted hesitantly. "You don't know how long I've waited for you."

"How long?" I asked in amazement, my eyes lighting up at the possibility that he could have wanted me for years.

"A while," he confirmed smugly. "In fact, you leaving gave me the determination to do all this. For a long time I was just content to only have your friendship. I never imagined you could want me this way." He smiled shyly. "I did all this for you-to get you to notice me." He appeared slightly embarrassment. I was completely taken aback, having my hopeful suspicions confirmed.

"So, it was me that gave you a-" I blurted accidentally. I covered my mouth, realizing I was about to mention something that would mortify him, and he'd had enough embarrassment to last a lifetime.

"Huh…? What did you give me?" he asked, confused.

"Umm… nothing… never mind," I gave him an imploring glance, that pleaded for him to drop it.

"Bella, tell me. It's obviously not nothing," he pried in annoyance.

"If I tell you, it's only going to embarrass us both," I warned him. I knew that he would be so humiliated if he knew that I'd noticed his hardness that day. Not to mention that he obviously rushed to the bathroom to take care of it. I hoped he wouldn't push further.

"Yea, uhh, I doubt that it could be any more embarrassing than when Alice and Rose caught me… Fuck… never mind," his voice cracked, as all the blood drained from his face and his eyes bugged out in anxiety.

"What?" I practically shrieked. He didn't answer, only a single frustrated groan escaped his lips, while his fingers pinched the bridge of his nose. "You show me yours, and I'll show you mine." I was being cheeky, and I smirked at my clever double entendre.

He bit his lip and shook his head, clearly not amused by my joking.

"Fine, I'll just ask Alice and Rose to tell me, and you know, they'll spill," I said playfully.

He started pulling at his hair apprehensively, and I became fraught with guilt for pressuring him to tell me something he was obviously ashamed of. I was about to tell him it was okay and that he didn't have to tell me anything, when he quickly blurted, "Alice and Rose walked in on me jacking off in my room." His face turned redder than I've ever seen it, and it took a moment to process what I'd just heard. Suddenly, I was overcome with jealousy.

"Did they see it?" I seethed from behind clenched teeth.

"What?" he croaked, incredulously.

"Did they see your cock?" I growled. His eyes widened, and he began to choke and sputter slightly.

"Oh my God, Bella. Did you just say 'cock'?" He whispered "cock" as if he was afraid to get in trouble. He knew I had a potty mouth, but in the past, sexual designations had rarely entered our conversations.

I almost giggled at his surprise, but I couldn't because I still had to make sure my girlfriends hadn't seen his naked throbbing manhood before I had the chance. The caveman side was about to make an appearance, and he hadn't yet confirmed whether or not my friends had seen him pumping himself to release. I wanted to keep that shit locked down.

Sensing my obvious discomfort, he clarified. "Umm… no, they didn't see it. I was under the blanket." He grimaced.

"Oh… well… good, okay," I replied, ashamed and embarrassed for causing him humiliation. However, I did keep my concerns to myself over the fact that he'd chosen to masturbate underneath a blanket, knowing full well he would make a mess. Poor, poor Esme. No mother should have to clean her teenage son's spunk-sheets. I'd have to confront him about his indiscretions at a later time. He had enough embarrassment for one weekend, and I knew he was going have even more if he chose to push me into admitting my own slip up.

"Okay? What about you now? You have to tell me what you almost said before," he asked, trying to divert some of the attention back to me. He was in for some disappointment if he thought that my story wasn't going to be any less embarrassing than his own.

"I don't think you want to know," I warned a final time.

He frowned but ignored me asking me to "just spit it out, Bella."

"That night you held me, I told you that was when I realized I wanted you. Well, I didn't mention that I noticed you had an erection." His eyes screwed shut as the blood drained from his face for the umpteenth time tonight leaving him pale. "When I saw it, I wondered if it was because of me that you had it, and the thought of you possibly wanting me was what made me realize that I wanted you," I replied, anxiously awaiting his reaction. I left out the most embarrassing details and tried to help him focus on the fact that his cock had been like a lighthouse, leading me to him. It was a weird analogy, but true nonetheless.

"Shit, does it never end?" he groaned, amused.

I chuckled in relief at his joking tone. "I guess you're just doomed to be embarrassed for all eternity." I giggled at his expense.

He smirked at me, and then a mischievous gleam passed over his angular face. "You know, Bella, you really should keep that hope chest locked. You never know who could get curious and look inside," he said impishly. I gasped in shock, knowing full well he opened my treasure trove of debauchery and saw the naughty things inside. I could tell by his playful attitude that he wasn't disgusted, which was an immense relief. Remembering the state in which I'd left the thing earlier today, I instantly knew why he had he went all animalistic on me before. My new favorite toy, a seven inch Gumby green colored vibrating cock was right on top, next to a bottle of warming lube and a motherfucking. Picture. Of. Edward.

"You nosey bastard!" I shrieked, in mock anger. I threw myself at him and started to pound on his chest with my fists. "You are such a bad boy. What am I going to do with you?" My voice was stern as I looked into to his now quickly darkening eyes.

"Fuck, Bella," he muttered breathlessly.

"Yes, please," I groaned, and in a second, I was pinned to the ground and my gasps were being cut short by his warm eager lips.

* * *

A/N Please review! The next chapter will be updated soon, and will be a little lemony :) Also look forward to next installment of Solar Eclipse as well!

**Smooth Operator by Cullcati-** Edward has a hard on for the local diner girl. His roommate doesn't think he has the balls to pursue her. Can this Smooth Operator get the girl?

I am totally in love with this EPOV fic written by an actual guy!

**Paper CutOuts by astilbe13 and twistedcoincidence -** Bella prefers the virtual to the actual, but feels herself being tugged from the safety of her online realm into the world of a rough edged Edward. This time she'll write her own story.

This story has the best mixture of angst and sweetness, and Edward is one majorly hot tattooed DILF!

**Confessions of a Nanny - Melissa228** Bella Swan accepts a job as a nanny for single father, Dr. Edward Cullen. Living under the same roof and Bella's seduction plans, lead these two into a whirlwind of pleasure and excitement.

I am really into tattooed DILF fics lately. Go figure!

**Belladonna ~ CandyTwi**- Belladonna was the most feared and untouchable succubus in the Vampire Kingdom. No challenge was too great – even pretending to be human. Will the succubus still posses her supreme control when she encounters the most delectable human she never thought could exist? Or will her human 'life' be shattered beyond recognition?

I love this story, it's complete now!

**Simplicity is Key **~ After living a rather care- and drama free life, Bella thinks she has a pretty normal life. She has a crush on her extremely hot doctor, she has two crazy yet lovable roommates, and she is trying to not want the hot guy who is way too complicated for her. Little does she know that not everything is as simple as it seems. B/E and B/C

I am usually only into canon pairings but Dr. C is pretty hot in this story.

**Bella? Marie?~ Nyomi**- Bella (22) is trying to create a new future by running from her past. She's desperate for love and acceptance, yet wary of relationships. Enjoying the feeling of being needed, Bella works as a live-in nanny to Rosalie's four year old son. For months, Bella has been secretly infatuated with Rosalie's gorgeous ex-husband, Edward, but he barely acknowledges Bella during their brief encounters. That is, until one night when she sees him out at a club and he doesn't recognize her.

Confident and bossy, Edward (29) has demons in his closet. Afraid to love again, he's holding onto his sad past. One night at a club, he mets a sexy, mysterious woman with blue eyes who tells him her name is Marie. After one night together, everything will change.

This story is really sweet and fun, I can hardly wait for more lemons


	8. Chapter 8

**Edward Cullen: Confessions of a Love Sick Geek**

**~SoapyMayhem**

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

A/N There is a lot of ground to cover in this chapter, so it's quite long, I probably could have split it into two chapters, I just couldn't find a good stopping point until the end. So enjoy!

Also this Fic is rated M for a reason. If you don't want to hear about masturbation, crude language or explicit lemons. STOP READING.

Thanks to to my Beta's Twimarti and SandiCarr for their amazing work!

Finally, if you want to delve deeper into the world of EC:CoaLSG then visit my blog. There you'll find updates and previews as well as a playlist and artwork from 'Solar Eclipse' as it becomes available. Find me www(dot)SoapyMayhem(dot)blogspot(dot)com

* * *

**Chapter 8 ~* Google Search: How to Make a Woman Cum*~**

**** Edward Cullen****

"Fuck, Bella," I gasped at the thought of her salacious comments. I was, after all, a very naughty boy for looking into her hope chest. I could hardly comprehend what I had seen as I opened the lid, not only to her hiding place, but to my desire. I had never felt more absolutely out of control in my life, and it was all because of what I had seen inside that trunk.

Lots - and I mean lots - of porn. This collection put mine and Emmett's to shame. There were at least 10 magazines, about 15 DVDs, a huge stack of erotic novels and photography books, and that was just the beginning. My eyes immediately flashed on the small compartment containing several sex toys. I had hardly any knowledge about such things, but I wasn't daft enough not to recognize a vibrator when I saw one. They were all small, except for the cock shaped green one that had been separated from the others. I couldn't help but feel a little smug when I realized that it was by far the largest toy she had in there, and my cock was at least an inch longer and close to an inch thicker.

I was so fucking hard, and seeing all of Bella's porn was driving me wild. The thought of her using this stuff made me harder than ever before, but nothing could have prepared me for the shock that went straight to my groin when I saw a photograph of myself tucked underneath the base of oddly green, cock-like vibrator. The insane part was that the picture was of me from before. I couldn't fathom the reason why she'd want to use a photo of me from that time to masturbate to.

The day the photo was taken, Alice had commandeered Bella's camera and was snapping pictures of everyone to commemorate the event. I was leaning against the brick wall near the gymnasium after Emmett's graduation. As was usual for that time, I was looking quite frail and thin. My hand was in my hair trying unsuccessfully to battle the damp windy air and keep it out of my face.

Even though she wasn't in the shot, my facial expression was clear - I was looking at Bella. Seeing my photo nestled in a box only containing items used for Bella's pleasure made me realize that, unfathomably, she had been attracted to me before I changed. All sense of time, space, and apparently balance was lost as I fell on my ass with a loud thud. It took Bella's gentle hand and concerned voice to coax me from my stupor, but when she did my brain emptied of all rational coherency, leaving only thoughts of lust and need to guide my actions.

_Lick._

_Suck._

_Take._

_Fuck._

_Mine._

Before I knew it, I had her in my arms and panting into my forceful kiss as we grinded into each other. Thankfully, Bella had the control I lacked at that moment to stop. I was definitely not ready to fuck her. I was still a virgin and I wanted us to take our time the first time we made love. I wouldn't leave her with any doubt about how much I loved and cherished her. We could save 'fucking with abandon' for much later. I wasn't even sure at this point if making love would ever happen, much less fucking. The heat that was building and burning between us made me feel like sex with Bella was inevitable and more a matter of when, rather than if. The major _if_ in this relationship or whatever was happening was if we both could get the courage to talk about what she wanted, and where this thing was going.

After hearing Bella explain her feelings and the few embarrassing moments we shared, I had to let her know that I'd seen inside her hope chest. I always wanted to be honest with her, but I couldn't allow her to feel ashamed, so I played it cool to let her know that I had no issue with it. In fact, I was so incredibly turned on that I was ready to insist we enjoy some of it together, but Bella had far more illicit intentions in mind. Now I definitely hadn't meant 'Fuck, Bella' as a suggestion, but who was I to complain about the way she took it?

"Yes, please," she groaned in a voice so thick with desire that I hardly recognized it as hers. I pinned her to the ground in response and pressed our lips together firmly, but not roughly unlike the last time. I still held a semblance of control, but that didn't stop my body from naturally settling between her legs to grind myself against her warm center. She groaned as I slipped my tongue into her mouth and then again as her fingers threaded into my hair, still damp with rainwater. The moment her smooth legs wrapped around mine, forcing my aching cock to press harder against her, I knew we were getting carried away again. I broke the kiss leaving us both panting with unmet desire.

"Fuck, I want you so much Bella, I just…" I groaned in frustration for being unable to form words that wouldn't sound like rejection.

"Shh, shh, shh," she cooed.

"It's ok, I'm not really ready either, but I do want to try something," she said breathlessly as she bit her lip in anxiety, waiting for my approval.

"Okay," I smiled curiously in relief. "Tell me what you want."

She licked her lips lasciviously and pressed her hand against my chest so that I was no longer hovering over her, but now lying on my back. My cock started twitching as she pushed the hem of my shirt up to reveal my chest. Her slender finger then began the torturous descent from my nipples, causing them to tingle and pucker under her delicate touch. She slid her finger further down to my bellybutton, giving me a playful poke, and a shy giggle. More confidently, her touch danced along the thin trail of hair on my stomach for a moment only to finally tug at the waistband of my shorts. I gasped as she looked into my eyes seeking final approval, and I managed to nod at her even from under my lust filled haze. Oh shit, she is going to touch me!

Needing no further confirmation, she gripped my waistband and pulled my shorts down as I lifted my hips for her. My cock sprang free from the nylon prison of my gym shorts and smacked against my belly with a 'thwack.' I closed my eyes in an effort to prolong my inevitable release, but bucked my hips sharply when I felt her hot little hand tentatively gripping my shaft. _Fuck_.

She began to pump me gently and I could feel moisture seeping from the slit of my cock. I opened my eyes, needing to see the expression on her face when she noticed my body's reaction to her. She began staring intently at the bead of liquid gathering there, which caused her to lick her lips seductively. I sensed that she wanted to taste it, and I bucked my hips again in anticipation. Holy shit, did she want to taste my pre-cum, fuck, or my cock? I barely had time to debate the thought, because in less than a second her tongue was already tracing the head of my cock, until her lips pressed a kiss at the tip.

"Shit, shit, shit!" I screamed. It took every ounce of willpower not to cum that second. My cursing only spurred her on, because only moments later she had taken in half of my length and her tongue was doing insane things to my body. I reached for the post of her bed needing to grab onto something to restrain myself from mindlessly thrusting into her mouth. Her hand went back to pumping me giving me some relief from the tongue torture but she continued to take me with gentle suction. The dual sensation was too much. I was at the edge of oblivion, but wanted to experience the gift she was giving me just a while longer.

"God, Bella… I … fuck… I'm about to cum," I said hoarsely in warning, but she stayed in position. She took all me she could into her mouth and kept her grip around the rest, pumping me quickly three more times until I started to cum in hot spurts down her throat.

"Holy Fuuuucckkk," I cried out as her mouth released me with a _pop_. I closed my eyes, not knowing how I should show my gratitude or even reciprocate after the mind-blowing things she'd just done to me. Thankfully, Bella sensed what I needed and lay beside me, pulling my arm to wrap around her.

I wanted to tell her I loved her right then, but it didn't seem appropriate yet, so I buried my nose in her damp hair and kissed her on the head. In return, she turned toward me and kissed my jaw sweetly.

"God, Bella, that was spectacular," I whispered. I could feel her smiling against my cheek, and I needed to see her face, and that smile. I pulled her on top of me and looked into her eyes, conveying all the love and gratitude I felt in the fact that she wanted to be with me and give me pleasure. Realizing that she probably needed to cum as well, I kissed her neck and allowed my hand to skim the waistband of her yoga pants. I silently hoped she'd stop me or at least tell me what to do because I had no fucking clue how to please a woman. She didn't make one move to slow me down and my anxiety started to increase.

"Baby, I… I want to make you feel good, too… but I… don't know how," I admitted sadly. Realization dawned on her face, and she kissed my lips passionately.

"Just feel me, okay?" she whispered. She took my hands in hers and guided them beneath her t-shirt, upwards to cup her bare breasts. I groaned in pleasure from finally being able to touch something that was such an intrinsic part of my fantasies. My thumb slid across her hardened nipples as my cock started to stir again. Feeling her grind against my still naked, hardening length reminded me of the fact that I just had her hot lips wrapped around me.

"Ughh, Edward, you touching my nipples feels so fucking good. Do you want to touch my pu-" she said, but her moaning was cut off by the abrupt sound of Queen's Bohemian Rhapsody blaring from my gym bag.

_Mama just killed a man_

_Put a gun against his head_

_Pulled my trigger, now he's dead_

_Mama, life has just begun_

_But now I've gone and thrown it all away_

_Mama, ooh_

_Didn't mean to make you cry_

"Dammit!" I growled, as I felt her spectacular breasts slip out of my grasp and the end of the delicious friction she was creating against my naked cock. I crawled the short distance, bare-assed, with shorts around my ankles, across the floor to retrieve the offensive object.

"Hello," I answered a bit more tersely than I meant to as I stood to slide my shorts back on with great difficulty; I was at full mast again.

"Oh, Edward, I'm glad you're okay. Your father and I just saw that it was storming. We were worried about you and wanted to make sure you kids were safe," Esme prattled anxiously.

"Uhh, yea we're fine Mom, we got a little wet but we're alright. I was uhh… I was just dropping Bella off at home and we got to talking," I assured her.

"Ohh, okay, well it's getting late. You and Bella need to get used to going to bed earlier with school starting Monday, so come on home now," she advised.

"Yes, Mom , I'll be home soon," I spoke more petulantly than was necessary. We exchanged goodbyes and I love yous, and I ended the call disappointed.

"I'm sorry, I have to go," I muttered, unable to look at Bella, but still seeking forgiveness for the interruption.

"It's okay," she reassured me, but still with a tinge of frustration laced in her voice.

"No, it isn't okay. You didn't get to… you know."

She grinned, and I felt my stomach erupt with butterflies at the sight. She approached me seductively and wrapped her arms around my waist and pulled me to her tightly. She stood on her tiptoes to whisper in my ear.

"Don't worry, baby. Later tonight, I'll take care of that. You can do it next time," she said before she pulled back and smirked at me. The thought of Bella using that green cock to make herself cum made me a little jealous. There was nothing I wanted more than to be that goofy looking piece of vibrating plastic or latex, or whatever the hell it was made of.

I still felt like such a dick for leaving her unfulfilled. I vowed then and there that next time we had the opportunity to be together like this again, I was going to make her cum so many times, she wouldn't be able to walk. First, I had some research to do.

I held her tightly to me as we walked to my car together into the still damp night. She hugged me, so I kissed her goodnight. Again, I wanted so badly to tell her I loved her; it was starting to feel unnatural not to, but I knew there were a few steps that we needed to take first. I adjusted myself to a more comfortable place in my shorts so my cock wasn't stabbing her in the stomach, and gathered up all my courage.

"Bella," I started nervously. "Would you, umm… be my girlfriend?" I braced myself for the possible rejection or excuses about it being too soon, but it was unnecessary.

"Yes, please," she replied shyly. Her answer made me even harder, from the reminder of when she said it earlier.

I kissed her passionately in response and her mouth opened for me immediately. I accepted her tongue graciously and massaged it with my own. Mimicking a hot kissing scene from 'Weird Science' I remembered, I took a chance and gripped her sexy ass, pulling her more firmly into the kiss. She gasped into my mouth, and we kissed for another minute or so until I pulled away, leaving us both panting and needy.

~*!*~

It was after midnight when I finally made it home. Mom was still awake and chomping at the bit to find out how the date went. I told her the G rated version, leaving out everything she didn't need to hear about, such as the parts in which her innocent little boy dry humped his girlfriend and then had his hard cock in her hot mouth.

I ran upstairs to my room and stripped out of my clothes, throwing on a fresh pair of briefs. I grabbed my Mac book and slid into bed, getting comfortable while I did my research. I needed to learn how to pleasure a woman, and I needed to learn fast. I had seen several porno movies depicting oral sex and it looked easy enough to perform, just lick. Deciding that it was probably not as simple as it looked, I read up on it. I found that there are several different areas that I should stimulate and how I should proceed. I also checked a few sites that focused on locating the G-spot. Apparently, a G-spot orgasm was difficult to achieve. I was up for the challenge and imagined Bella would be, too.

I was getting so worked up imagining doing these things to her that I had to grab my cock. It was a little sore, which wasn't surprising as I had already masturbated four times today and then to top it off, Bella had sucked me into oblivion. The beep on my phone broke me from my lust induced stupor. I looked to see who could possibly be texting me this time of night. It was Bella.

**E, I just finished relieving a little tension… and I miss you already! - B**

**Uhh, B, you can't say things like that. You don't know what you do to me. I want to climb into your bedroom window, NOW. -E**

**Well, I definitely believe you have the upper body strength to do it now. I'll be waiting. *wink*- B**

**Ok, you called my bluff, besides, Mom and Dad would kill me, and it is raining again. Not tonight, but definitely some night soon. *winks back*- E**

**Tease!- B**

**Hey, I've endured years of torture when you'd swim with me in the summer, I think you can handle me not coming back tonight *smirk*-E**

**Okay, okay. Well, I'll be off to sleep now, in only a little blue thong. *smirks back*-B**

***Groan* You're going to be the death of me, woman!- E**

**Goodnight, boyfriend! *kiss*- B**

**Goodnight, girlfriend *nipple tweak*- E**

**Ahhh! Goodnight! - B**

Since I was sore from excessive the masturbation and dry humping, not to mention quite sleepy, as well. I needed to get rid of my annoying hard on, so I wouldn't be awakened by my own sticky nocturnal emissions. I scrunched my eyes shut and tried to remember scenes from the most disgusting movies I could think of - _Society_, _Hellraiser_, and _The Fly_ - and then I thought of Emmett's hairy back. I sure was thankful that I hadn't inherited that unfortunate gene. As my erection finally subsided, I was able to drift off into the most restful sleep I've ever had.

~*!*~

I awoke with a fresh start, and the flashing led on my cell indicated I had a new text from Bella. I excitedly grabbed my phone to see what my _girlfriend_ had planned for us to do today. The sun streaming through the window was a rarity in our lush town, so I fully intended to take advantage. I began to consider all the things we could do together, and skinny dipping in the stream near our meadow was at the top of my list. I unlocked my touch screen to see her message.

**E, I just woke up and Charlie informed me that we have to go visit grandpa Charles today. I will see you tonight though, I hope… *kisses* -B**

_Well shit, there goes my plan for skinny dipping._

**Good morning baby, I understand, and yes let's get together tonight, I miss you. *kisses and hugs*- E**

**I love your kisses, E, and I expect more tonight. Miss you too. –B**

**Don't worry, plenty more where those came from, and maybe even something else special if you're really good today. *smirk* - E**

_Shit, I can't believe I actually sent that. Who am I? This girl makes me crazy._

**OMG, I can't wait. I'm telling Charlie that I am staying home sick. Come over now! - B**

**Patience is a virtue, B. Besides, you should spend time with your grandpa, it's important. -E**

I sighed sadly from the reminder of how I felt when I lost my grandfather a few years ago. I felt so guilty for not spending enough time with him before he passed. So, as much as I wanted to test out my newfound knowledge of oral pleasuring on Bella, I knew spending time with family should come first.

**You're right, baby, and I just can't wait to see you. –B**

**Me too, B. Be safe. –E**

I now had the daunting task of finding something with which to occupy my time today. Following my usual routine, I took a brisk five mile jog, which ended up taking about forty-five minutes. I then rewarded myself with a nice relaxing shower, which normally would take between seven to fifteen minutes depending on whether I jerked off or not. Today my shower lasted fifteen minutes. At that point I had managed to occupy one hour, leaving me at a loss for the remainder of the day. I grumbled irritably at my predicament.

After getting dressed, I checked my phone for any new messages, but there were none. As bored as I was, it was not my intention to smother Bella. I wasn't going to get either of us more hot and bothered than we already were. As I looked around my room, I spied my old storyboards from 'Solar Eclipse' that I hadn't been able to throw out. Knowing that I was in a much better place now than at the time I quit that project, I felt totally at ease with looking at it now. It was nice to be able to look at something with pride that mere months ago had me bawling like a baby.

I had barely gotten around to shading my art, much less inking it, but as I appraised my work inspiration struck. I fired up my Mac book and opened my word processor. My fingers twitched anxiously as I waited for the program to load. I opened a new document and began to type at an alarming rate, allowing the story to pour from my fingertips.

_~*Solar Eclipse*~_

_Issue 1.2_

_She moved slightly to release the man from her grasp, but his intense gaze held her in place. She found herself feeling more confusion than she had ever felt since becoming a vampire, because she couldn't fathom the silence coming from his now conscious mind._

_He couldn't imagine a more beautiful woman, and her inhuman appearance made him consider all the possibilities of what she might actually be. He decided that it was likely she had been sent as his guardian angel._

_"Can you hear me?" she asked, her tinkling voice laced with concern. He furrowed his brow and chuckled slightly, but still winced in pain._

_"Yes, can you hear me?" he replied, cheekily._

_She gasped as her eyes widened in shock. "No, I can't hear you. Are you thinking?"_

_"Umm… yea I am thinking, are you?" He chuckled darkly, as he began to wonder about the lovely creature's sanity._

_"What are you thinking?" she whispered._

_"I was thinking that you are strange and beautiful, and that your hands are really cold." He chuckled again._

_Realizing she had been embracing him in her cold arms for several minutes, she moved to release him._

_Sensing her dejection, he grasped her hand and she allowed him to pull it to his lips. He placed a tender kiss upon her cold, dead hand and whispered his gratitude._

_"You saved me, right?" He said it more as a statement than a question._

_She became so astonished by the warmth radiating from his soft lips and tender kiss that she was rendered speechless. She was only just able to manage a nod in confirmation._

_"Then I owe you. Ask me for something." He smirked slightly and hoped that she would take his offer and ask him out or for sex. He didn't imagine she'd be so bold as to ask for sex, human or not, but it was certainly an idea he enjoyed entertaining. He then became concerned that if she were, in fact, an angel, would she even be capable of having sex with a man? The whole concept saddened him greatly. Deciding it was too soon to count his chickens, he looked expectantly at her waiting for her response._

_"No, please, I do not require a reward. This is my job," she declined quietly, feeling shyer than she'd ever felt before. At that moment, she longed for a companion or a mate to talk with about this strange human who had captivated her so completely, and yet she couldn't know his mind. As strong as she was, this human man with his handsome face and striking eyes frightened her, though it was more emotional than physical. Regardless of the fear she felt, she wanted to be near him, as the prospect of learning about someone's wants and interests like a normal person would, sounded very appealing to her._

_"I'm Anthony, and you are?"_

_"Isabella," she replied simply._

_"Well, Isabella, since you are unconcerned with continuing the age of tradition of an I. O. U., could I trouble you to help me again? I need to get home and I really could use a steady hand in case I am rendered unconscious again," he asked with hope shining in his eyes._

_"Umm, I guess it would be okay. It's been pretty quiet tonight. Well at least until I had to save your ass. So, I doubt I'll miss anything too devastating," she replied playfully and he smiled brightly in return._

_That night was a turning point for both Anthony and Isabella. She began to visit him nightly and would find herself at his tattoo parlor on cloudy days. Even though there were lifetimes between them in age, they felt an inexplicable connection to each other. He never pressured her to do so, but as time wore on and their feelings deepened, Isabella revealed herself to Anthony. She sensed that Anthony was meant for her, and thought it only fair that he should know what she was._

_Anthony was relieved to find that Isabella was, in fact, not an angel - but a vampire. Even though common sense would suggest that having a vampire for a girlfriend was hazardous to his health, he could not help but be relieved that she was anatomically compatible with him. Once Isabella was convinced that he didn't care what she was, she felt comfortable allowing them to begin exploring the physical aspects to their relationship._

_When Anthony and Isabella made love the first time, it was like the joining of two halves of the same soul. They became whole as past feelings of sadness, betrayal, emptiness, and fear were wiped away. Everything was perfect._

_Isabella had only an hour left before she was to meet up with Anthony at 3am outside his parlor. She was nearly six blocks away, but her speed would allow her to be there in less than a minute. Up to that point the night had been relatively quiet, and she'd almost decided to knock off early to be with Anthony. She had changed directions to head toward the parlor when she smelled it. Vampire._

_The farther she followed the scent the more frightened she became as the scent was bringing her closer and closer to Anthony's shop. Had vampiric thoughts not been easier to pick up than those of humans, she would have never heard the sound of Anthony's voice in the mind of the creature._

_"Nice to meet you Victoria. I'm Anthony."_

_To be continued…_

_~*!*~_

The moment I finished writing, I exhaled sharply, feeling as if a weight had been lifted off my shoulders. I knew then that I had no choice but to finish this for Bella. I was excited by the prospect of giving her the first issue this Christmas, but the fact was I was in love with the story and characters. It was more than a just gift for her, because I seriously wanted this comic in the hands of readers all over the world. After my successful transformation, I was confident that there was some truth in the old saying that 'You can do anything if you put your mind to it'

As my mind was winding down from writing that issue, I glanced up at the clock to see that, while writing, I had occupied 6 hours, and that it was nearly time for Bella to be returning. I grabbed my phone and typed out a quick text.

**Can I still see you tonight?-E**

**Of course, I can hardly wait. What time? –B**

**When will you be home? – E**

**In like 2 hours. –B**

**Okay, how about I pick you up in 2 hours. –E**

**Hmm, you could do that… but we could stay here, since Charlie is working 3rd again. –B**

**Are you serious? How often does he work that shift? –E**

**Well, this weekend was kind of an exception. He will go back to a day shift when my classes start, but he doesn't get home till 6pm... ;) –B**

**Awesome, so I'll be there in 2 hours. –E**

I was stunned by the fact that Bella and I would be able to spend time alone together, and excited by the prospect of making it up to her for last night's interruption. I thought about all the things I wanted to do her, which caused my cock to throb for release. I wanted to taste her hot and ready on my tongue and feel her cumming against my lips and fingers.

Needing release from the building desire, I stroked myself till I was spurting into a tissue. Now that my disobedient cock had been spanked into submission, I was ready to see Bella - all of Bella. Using everything I learned, I planned on making her scream my name. _Repeatedly_.

_Thank fuck for Google ._

_

* * *

_Double red'd last time no rec's sorry!


	9. Chapter 9

**Edward Cullen: Confessions of a Love Sick Geek**

**~SoapyMayhem**

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

A/N There is a lot of ground to cover in this chapter, so it's quite long, I probably could have split it into two chapters, I just couldn't find a good stopping point until the end. So enjoy!

Also this Fic is rated M for a reason. If you don't want to hear about masturbation, crude language or explicit lemons. STOP READING.

Thanks to to my Beta's Twimarti and SandiCarr for their amazing work!

Finally, if you want to delve deeper into the world of EC:CoaLSG then visit my blog. There you'll find updates and previews as well as a playlist and artwork from 'Solar Eclipse' as it becomes available. Find me www(dot)SoapyMayhem(dot)blogspot(dot)com

* * *

**Chapter 9 ~* Oh, Lucky Girl *~**

***~Bella Swan~***

_Edward's my boyfriend!_

_Edward's mine!_

I kissed him goodbye, all the while rubbing my thighs together in a desperate attempt to relieve the most delicious ache I'd ever felt between my legs. After he left, I raced back into the house, needing to get out of my arousal drenched yoga pants. _Fuck._ I felt like such a slut. In mere seconds I was up the stairs, in my room, and had practically ripped the pants from my body. My hands were trembling, while my mind was consumed with thoughts of Edward's magnificent cock. I felt my inner walls begin to clench with need, just from the idea of him filling me, thrusting in me, and his soft lips at my neck. The green, cock shaped vibrator was a shitty substitute for what I really wanted relieving that ache.

In all the years I had been looking at porn, never had I seen a more perfect penis. He was so much better than I'd even imagined. He had to have been ten maybe eleven inches of rock hard steel covered in the smoothest silk I'd ever felt. My mouth watered just from thinking about the dew that collected at the tip, proving exactly how much he wanted me_. Fuck, could he be any more beautiful?_

I watched his eyes as they darkened again with lust, but not nearly as wild as they were earlier. My assumption was that it was his slight anxiety that kept him from losing control again. Momentarily, I had to remind myself that this gorgeous man was in fact still a boy and a virgin who had only just had his first kiss last night. _Fucking Tanya. _I cleared all thoughts of that stupid whore from my mind, and focused back on Edward and his amazing body.

I had to make sure that he knew that I wasn't expecting us to start having sex right away, but I wasn't about to deny either of us a much needed release from all the sexual tension that had been up over all these years. I licked my lips, and let him know there was something I wanted to try. His quick intake of breath and slight nod indicated that he understood. I had never done this before, not even with Jacob, but I knew from the copious amounts of porn I'd seen exactly how to handle him. I may have even practiced on the Gumby-cock, after cleaning it of course.

There had always been a game plan for when I gave my first blow job. I would start to stroke him, use my tongue, suck and pump, and when he couldn't take any more, I'd swallow. Even with my plan, my nerves were still on edge, until I looked into his eyes and saw the lust and awe lighting his expression. After pushing him to lie on his back, I trailed my fingers as seductively as I could manage across the expanse of his beautifully muscled chest and abs, and finally down to the luscious trail of hair leading to the waistband of his shorts.

When he was finally naked and beautiful before me, I tentatively grabbed hold of him and began to pump him slowly to allow him to acclimate to my touch and to make sure he didn't cum before I could taste him. The more I pumped him the more lubrication he gave me. Seeing his body coming undone at my touch compelled me to lean forward and swirl my tongue around his tip as seductively as possible. His taste was intense, slightly sweet and salty, but when mixed with the scent of Edward, it was ambrosia on my tongue.

"Shit, shit, shit!" he screamed, causing me to smile against him as I pressed a tender kiss at the tip before opening my mouth to take him in. My lips stretched around him, but I still had enough room in my mouth to twist and swirl my tongue on his tip and shaft. The pride I felt over the moans and grunts I was eliciting from this amazing man had me doing a mental victory dance. When it became obvious the delicious torture was becoming too intense for him, I added my hand back to mix and used it to pump what I couldn't fit in my mouth. Over and over, I took him in as far as I could without gagging from his size. He was getting close and I could feel him pulsing against my tongue like a heartbeat.

"God, Bella… I … fuck… I'm about to cum," he cried out hoarsely, in attempt to warn me, but I had my plan. There was no way I was going to waste an opportunity to feel him cumming in my mouth.

"Holy Fuuuucckkk," he cried out, as I took him all the way back and swallowed every drop. There wasn't a doubt in my mind that he fucking loved it, because he just laid there as if he were boneless for a minute or so, until I snuggled up against him, letting him wrap me into to his loving embrace.

Feeling him orgasm because of my mouth was the single most erotic moment of my life, and made me wetter than ever. It was in that moment that I realized my own need. I needed Edward. I _really_ needed him and his long sexy fingers all over my body, playing me as expertly as he played the piano. His hesitation once again reminded me that the beautiful creature holding me had no experience with that sort of thing. After he expressed his need for direction, I guided his hands to my breasts. Feeling overwhelmed with lust, my verbal filter was gone, and I was about to show him how wet he'd made me by asking him to touch my pussy until I got finger-blocked by Esme.

Seeing Edward struggle to pull his shorts over his massive erection after crawling on his hands and knees across the floor was an awesome sight. I found that I could hardly tear my eyes away from his sculpted ass. All my fantasies were waiting to be acted upon until one phone call stopped it all. Luckily, the evening wasn't a total loss after that, because I had been fortunate enough to gain a new title as Edward's girlfriend. With the memory of one final scorching kiss still fresh in my mind, I put my little green buddy to work.

~*!*~

After taking care of my ache, I sent Edward a text. What I intended to be a goodnight message turned into a lengthy conversation of teasing and promises of secret rendezvous in my room at night. I chuckled when I thought about how things had changed so quickly and almost effortlessly between us. We weren't without our awkward and embarrassing moments, but they were nothing in light of how natural everything felt with him. I couldn't help but compare the differences in my experiences with both Edward and Jacob.

Jacob was able to get me worked up after a lot of kissing groping and dry humping, but the sex ended up feeling really fucked-up, and not in a hot kinky way. It just felt wrong, as if we were always meant to just be friends. Ironically, it was the guy who had always been my friend that I'd felt was more compatible as a lover. Sure, with Edward there was fumbling and inexperience, but the chemistry, _fuck_, the chemistry was undeniably there. I highly anticipated being able to learn and experience things with him because I knew we would be amazing together. Even though regrettably, I was technically more experienced than him, I still felt like there were plenty of firsts and experiences we'd be able to share together. He might not have been the first guy I screwed, but I knew he would be the first one I made love to, and hopefully the last.

I could hardly sleep while my thoughts kept drifting back to Edward, and how different he was now, but still the same in so many ways. The changes in him were all positive, as far as I was concerned. He was obviously more confident, healthier, and he definitely seemed much happier. Don't get me wrong - I fell madly in love with the old model, but the new model was custom made just for me. I finally drifted off to sleep with my thoughts full of Edward, except in my dreams there were no cock-blocking Bohemian Rhapsody ringtones to interrupt us.

~*!*~

I awoke extremely frustrated when Charlie informed me after lunch that we would be visiting Grandpa Charles in Port Angeles for the day, meaning no Edward until tonight. I groaned sadly at the realization, and sent a text to let him know. I was relieved that we would at least be together tonight, especially since he had promised to make up for last night's interruption.

All the way home, I was jittery like a crack-addict and needed my Edward fix. While I was still in the car, he texted me that he'd meet me at my house so we could hang out while Charlie was gone. In all the excitement, I failed to mention that Charlie would still be there for a few hours before he had to go to work, not to mention that I realized I had also failed to inform Charlie of my new relationship status. I always enjoyed any opportunity to make Charlie squirm, so I figured later I could use Edward's new appearance to my advantage.

"Hey, Dad?" I cooed, childishly.

"Yeah, Bell?" he replied uneasily from my tone.

"Umm, I just thought I'd let you know that I have a new boyfriend, and umm… he's coming over tonight to pick me up," I said in mock anxiety, while chewing my bottom lip. Charlie furrowed his brow, and his cheeks colored with a bit of the Swan hereditary blush, though it was more likely that his red face was caused by a sudden spike in his blood pressure.

"Okay, so I take it you met this boy at that party the other night?" he asked with thinly veiled irritation.

"Well, yeah, I guess you could say that," I replied, cryptically.

"Alright, well, tell me this boy," he sighed in acquiesce.

"Hmm, well, he's really hot, and umm… oh yeah, he is a boxer and also an artist. Hmm, what else…" I trailed off, while tapping my finger on my chin pretending to be in deep thought. In all actuality, I was really just searching for things to say that would terrify Charlie, but not give it away that I was talking about Edward.

"Oh yea, he also has a really awesome tattoo!" I shrieked excitedly. The last revelation caused Charlie to sputter and choke. Seeing his eyes bug out of his head the way they were, made me feel a little guilty about the grief I was putting him through. Honestly, if Charlie knew I was dating Edward, I was sure he'd be thrilled. He had always thought of him as harmless, and never had any qualms about our close friendship or the numerous hours we spent together.

"Isabella," he warned with barely masked disdain, "how old is this person?" I wrapped my arms around my waist in an effort to prevent myself from shaking with laughter over the fact that he broke out 'Isabella' for the first time in as many years.

"He's only 18, Dad," I said petulantly. Charlie just grumbled in return.

"What kind of parents let their kid get a tattoo at that age? I don't like it Bell, not one bit," he admonished. I startled both myself and Charlie with the loud guffaws that bellowed from my chest. The fact that Charlie was unknowingly criticizing the parenting skills of Carlisle and Esme, two of his best friends, was hilarious. My laughter had me shaking so hard, I almost peed on myself. His lips were drawn in a tight line and the rest of his face was scrunched in reaction to my laughter at his expense.

"Dad, please don't be judgmental, I promise you'll like him. He is very kind and respectful," I managed to say, but had to continue holding back my laughter because a fleeting image of Edward's awesome cock in my mouth last night passed through my mind, and the act had been anything but respectful. Charlie continued to grumble incoherently the rest of the way home.

~*!*~

When we arrived at home Edward wasn't there yet, and for that I was thankful. After all the grief I'd caused, I figured Charlie deserved a reprieve. I turned the game on and brought him a beer. He looked like he was just starting to relax, when there was a knock at the door. He stiffened, while my chest started to ache with the familiar pull I always felt in Edward's presence. I ran to the door to meet him, grinning like an idiot.

"Hey," he smirked.

"Hi," I half-whispered, half-chuckled.

I moved to let him in and he surprised me by grabbing me around the waist and crashing his lips to mine. Unfortunately for us, my house was quite small and from his recliner, Charlie witnessed the entire scene. Making his presence known, he cleared his throat, which pulled me from the lust induced haze Edward had put me under. Edward's head shot up in Charlie's direction and he blanched.

"Ohh, uhh… Charlie, I uhh, Bella didn't tell me… I didn't mean to… uhh," he croaked like a pre-pubescent boy.

"Respectful my ass, Isabella. Boy, didn't your parents teach you any manners? You will address me as Chief Swan, and keep your damn hands off my daughter," he spouted furiously. Sensing the fear in Edward's trembling grip, I realized I had subconsciously grabbed his hand, and stepped protectively between the two men. It only took one look at Edward's terrified face to make me snap.

"Dad, leave him alone, can't you see you're freaking him out!" I shrieked.

"Who the hell does this kid think he is walking into my house and forcing himself on my little girl?" he practically growled. Edward froze, and his grip on my hand tightened almost unbearably.

"Shit, Dad, I was just messing with you. Look, it's only Edward," I almost cried, as I squeezed his fingers reassuringly. Charlie looked at our locked hands and then squinted at Edward in disbelief. He took a side-glance out the window and then sighed, exasperated, when he noticed the too familiar Volvo parked out front.

"That really you, son?" he asked, more carefully than before.

"Yes, sir," Edward replied shakily, "I didn't mean any disrespect sir, it's just, we, uhh… I mean that is… I-"

"-Edward is my boyfriend now, Dad," I sullenly interrupted his stuttered speech.

Lovingly, I looked up at my boyfriend, and when he noticed he gave me a wary smile in return. Needing to further encourage him, I snaked my arm around his waist and pulled him into me, to make sure Charlie understood. Amazingly, Edward and I both relaxed into each other from the sudden proximity, even with the ominous presence of my father so close.

Charlie furrowed his brow a bit, still scrutinizing and contemplating the new development, until he final relaxed out of his previously threatening posture. He took a moment to appraise Edward's new appearance, and the subtle gleam of emotion that passed over his face, if I wasn't mistaken, was one of pride. Edward must have made the same assumption because in mere moments he stood a bit taller and more confident. I smiled up at him adoringly and gave his hand another reassuring squeeze.

"Well, uhh Edward… sorry for my uhh… reaction. I didn't mean to go off like that. You're a good boy and I have no problem with you and Bella dating, but you kids keep the PDA to a minimum. I'm not so naïve to think you aren't gonna… do stuff; I just don't want to see it. As for you, young lady, I would have appreciated a warning. You set Edward and I up, and I think we both deserve an apology," he said sternly. My face reddened in embarrassment, and I felt too guilty to look at Edward, knowing I'd inadvertently caused him discomfort for my own amusement. I hated that I'd done that.

I scowled slightly in reaction to my behavior and how afraid and unsure I must have made Edward feel. "I'm so sorry. I just thought it would be funny to mess with you, Dad, and I didn't expect Edward's _enthusiastic_ greeting. I feel really bad," I apologized solemnly. Edward fingers were rubbing soothing circles on my hand in a reassuring gesture, but I still couldn't look at him. Charlie must have been satisfied, because he returned to his game and beer. I stood there, frozen, still feeling ashamed of my behavior and the situation I'd put him in.

Seconds later, I felt Edward's soft fingers graze my chin, gently urging me to meet his gaze. When I did, he searched my expression, for what I wasn't sure, but he had to have sensed my unease and guilt. He glanced over my shoulder to see Charlie's attention was held by the television. Upon seeing the coast was clear, he pressed his lips to my forehead giving me an unspoken forgiveness to my apology. When I closed my eyes in contentment, he proceeded to place tiny kisses on each of my closed eyelids and a final kiss on my nose. His sweet romantic gestures made my heart clench, and without even saying anything I felt it - cherished, loved. Edward loved me.

Moist tears began to leak from my eyes without my permission. Wanting to avoid another confrontation with Charlie over my emotional outburst, I tugged our grasped hands so he would follow me upstairs and into my bedroom. As soon as we were alone in my room again, I couldn't help but remember the way I hovered eagerly over Edward's beautiful cock last night. Thinking about that experience again made me smile, giving me a slight relief from the intense emotions taking hold, and not surprisingly, I was aroused again.

"Bella?" he spoke, his voice full of concern.

"I'm sorry," I responded while wiping the tears from my face, "I just got a little emotional there. I mean, I forgot to tell you that he would be here for a while until his shift started, and I already scared him earlier by telling him I had a new boyfriend, but I omitted that it was you. Also, I told him you had a tattoo." I scowled in disgust at myself for setting them both up for an explosive meeting.

"Hey, it's okay. I know you didn't mean for things to happen that way. Hell, I was so excited to see you I didn't even notice his cruiser in the driveway, so the fact that he saw me kiss you was my own fucking fault," he chuckled lightheartedly, and it made my stomach flutter. I grinned at him and licked my lips reflexively.

"Maybe we should pick up where we left off?" I smirked.

"Hmm, I thought you'd never ask," he replied a bit too seriously for such a corny, overused line. Before I had a chance to chuckle at his geeky but endearing quirk, his lips were at my throat and he was sucking, and nibbling, and making me bite back moans.

We stood there several minutes, switching between attacking each other's neck and lips until then finally he continued on to nibble at my collarbone in a totally unexpected move. He was driving me wild, and I was about to get a little too worked up to stop myself from latching on to his cock. It was the sudden silence that stopped us from proceeding. The silence meant Charlie had turned off the game and was no longer distracted.

In the past, Edward and I wouldn't have given two shits about what Charlie was up to, but now even with him giving us his blessing to date, doing sexual shit with Edward while my dad was around just seemed fucked up. I groaned in frustration while Edward's lips formed a hard line, his emotions matching mine.

"Is there somewhere we can go for a while, until he's gone?" I asked hopefully.

"Uhh… well I'm not exactly the make-out king, Bella. The only place I know is the meadow. We could go there, but I got all the stuff from last night on my jog today and the blankets we used are in the laundry," he replied, disappointed.

"Besides, I think Charlie would be suspicious if we suddenly left with blankets and shit." We both chuckled at the thought of making Charlie squirm even more than he had already.

"God, as much as I want to be alone with you, maybe it would be better if we just talked for a while," I sighed.

"Yeah, we should. I mean, there are some things I suppose we should talk about… like umm… _sex,_" he whispered the last word shyly. A small chuckle escaped my lips but was quickly replaced with a sharp intake of breath when I realized we would actually be discussing sex, which ultimately would require me to divulge the my shameful little secret that I was no longer a virgin. I'd regretted having sex with Jake for the last five months, ever since it happened, but never more than I did in this moment. I knew Edward would need to know. I only hoped it wouldn't hurt him; I never ever wanted to hurt him.

"I guess we should, I mean, we need talk about a few things before we… do it," I muttered awkwardly.

Expectantly, he looked to me, obviously wanting me to lead this conversation. Never more than in this moment, did I wish that I was the shy virginal one and not him or that we both were so I wouldn't have to lead. My thoughts began to drift to speculation. I wondered what assumptions Edward had about Jake and I, and whether he assumed that we'd had sex or not. Based on the way I attacked him last night, when I sucked his cock, and not to mention his knowledge of my masturbation habits, he probably thought Jacob and I fucked like bunnies. If that were the case, I needed to set him straight. He had to know that I was only with Jacob once, and that it meant nothing but regret to me.

"Well, umm… obviously I want to have sex with you." I smirked, and his eyes widened and then darkened perceptibly. "There are some things we have to discuss before, like uhh… I guess you should know that I'm on birth control, so…" I trailed off, allowing him to connect the dots that I meant we could have sex without condoms, if he felt comfortable.

"Oh… yeah, well, that's uhh good," he replied anxiously, and his fingers were immediately in his hair. I knew I couldn't hold off anymore; I had to tell him and make sure he understood what happened with Jacob. My lungs filled with air as I took a deep breath.

"There is something you should know, Edward," I muttered solemnly, unable to meet his eyes.

"I'm not a virgin," I practically whispered. He let out a whoosh of breath, and my lip was immediately between my teeth anxiously awaiting his reaction.

"I know," he murmured so quietly that I hardly heard his admission.

"You do?" I asked, shocked.

"Please don't be mad at me, Bella, but I heard you tell Alice and Rose that morning before school that you had sex with Jacob. I didn't mean to eavesdrop, and as soon as I heard what you guys were talking about, I walked away. I really didn't want to intrude on your moment anymore," he admitted worriedly.

"Shit, you heard that," I half groaned.

"Yeah, I mean, it upset me at the time, but I'm over it now. I mean, I guess I could look at the bright side, I get to reap all the benefits of your experience." He smiled slightly, but it didn't touch his eyes. His eyes were a little sad, which in turn made me sad. There was no question. He had to know I wasn't all that more experienced than him when it came to sex; I had only had sex one more time than he had.

"Uhh… Edward, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I am not all that experienced," I replied seriously, hoping he understood. "I mean, yeah, I had sex" -he winced slightly- "but umm, it was just that once." I heard a loud gasp escape his sexy lips.

"What?" he croaked in disbelief.

"I don't suppose you listened to the conversation with Alice and Rose long enough to hear me tell them how awful it was," I replied sadly.

"What do you mean?" he asked quietly. I looked up at him for the first time in what felt like hours to see confusion etched across his furrowed brows.

"Well, since you said you walked off when you realized what we were talking about, then you had no way of hearing that I told them it was awful. I really hate to talk about this, but as my boyfriend, you deserve to know the truth. After he and I, umm… did it, things felt so awkward and wrong that I left and we didn't talk for a few days, umm, and then we decided not to have sex again for a long time, hoping things would be like they were before… but they weren't. It all just felt really wrong. I knew that Jacob was probably only meant to be a friend to me, and nothing more. Ironically enough, I'm starting to believe that you were never meant to merely be my friend." I smiled sweetly, hoping that the happy end of my admission would make up for the rest of the shit I had to tell him.

My chest erupted with butterflies at the slow smile that began to creep across face, until it suddenly changed to a frown.

"I'm sorry, Bella," he whispered.

"Why are you sorry?" I asked genuinely confused.

"That your first time wasn't beautiful and special. I wish I could give you that back to you." He sighed. My hands were on his cheeks seeking his gaze, needing his eyes on mine. When I finally had his attention, I knew I could give him something.

"Edward, you will be able to give me that. I'll be your first and you'll be mine. Maybe not for sex, but you will be my first in lot of other things. Most importantly, you'll be the first to make love to me, because when we are together that way, with you, I know that's what we will be doing." I held back the tears threatening to escape over the words I'd said. They were the most meaningful words I'd ever spoken, and I only hoped Edward understood how much weight they carried.

I saw Edwards eyes brighten with unshed tears, and his lips curved into the most beautiful smile I'd ever seen. I couldn't help but kiss him again and again all over his beautiful face.

"Thank you," he responded breathlessly, and I didn't need to ask why he was thanking me; I knew why he said it. I felt his lips at my neck breathing featherlike kisses and murmuring words against my skin that I couldn't quite make out. We both froze, though, when we heard Charlie's footsteps trudging lazily up the stairs. I quickly opened the door to the room so Charlie wouldn't suspect we were doing anything, especially since, unfortunately, we weren't.

"Hey, Bells, Edward, I'm heading out. You kids stay out of trouble, alright? Edward, you get home by nine, I don't want you kids staying up too late on a school night," Charlie advised sternly, and we each nodded in response. He then turned around to get his uniform from his closet before heading back down the stairs and out to his cruiser.

_Fucking finally._

The moment the car was out of earshot, I felt my pulse quickening, and the need to wet my lips. My tongue darted out to trace them slowly, meaningfully, and I glanced up at my beautiful geek to see him biting lower lip in response. No words were necessary. We'd done enough talking tonight; I needed him. He leaned forward ever so slowly, and there was no hesitation in his movements, only what appeared to be a need to savor the moment.

As soon as his lips were on mine, I threaded my fingers into his silky soft hair and scratched gently at his scalp. My breathing hitched when he let out a low sexy sound from deep within his chest, a sound of pure contentment. He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me to cradle in his strong embrace. I suddenly felt his hand at the hem of my blouse and then on my stomach as he slowly caressed me, moving upwards till he got to my bra. He started to rub the skin below my bra as if asking for permission to proceed. Wanting to give him access, I removed my hands from his hair and reached around to my back to unclasp my bra and slip the straps from the annoying scrap of lace and wires through my sleeves.

He took in a shuddering breath as his hands tentatively made their way back again, cupping my breasts firmly, beginning to finish what he started last night. A quiet moan escaped my lips as I felt my nipples harden from his attention.

"God Bella, you feel amazing in my hands, so fucking soft, and just, uhh… perfect," he half groaned. "Can I… t-touch you more?"

"Please," I moaned wantonly.

Much to my surprise, I felt his hands leave my breast and travel shakily down to the edge of my skirt, which I had worn in hopes that this very thing would be happening. My lips parted and my breathing became more labored at the idea that I might soon have Edward's fingers on or maybe even in me. I couldn't help but notice that, while unsteady as his touch was, he hadn't asked me for guidance. Not wanting to interfere with his exploration of my body, I decided to give him free reign and only help if he gave an indication of need for it.

My thighs began to burn under his scorching touch as his hands travel upwards toward my sweet spot. I felt the air cool my wet panties as he slowly parted my thighs while hitching my skirt up and out of his way. He had been staring at my lacy blue boy-shorts for several seconds before he finally locked onto my eyes with the same intensity that I'd seen last night after I returned from my sneaky Jill-off session in the bathroom. His eyes were almost black with lust, but I knew he was waiting for my permission. I slipped my bottom lip between my teeth and nodded my approval at his silent request.

"Fuck… Bella, I'm going to touch you now," he growled confidently, in direct opposition to the way his hands were trembling. He hooked his thumbs under the waistband of my panties and slowly removed them from my quivering thighs. I was aching with need, wanting his touch more than anything. He cocked his head to the side, and his eyes widened and darkened further as he appraised my bare glistening pussy.

"Oh God, you look so amazing, every part of you," he rasped, and then bit his lip. I felt a tentative touch, as his thumb began lightly grazing the outer folds, spreading the moisture. He was suddenly stroking everywhere except on the tiny bud of pleasure that was screaming for his touch. I couldn't tell if he was avoiding that special spot because he didn't know any better, or if he had somehow taken a Sex 101 course on teasing.

"Please," I moaned, while panting heavily. His eyes darkened a bit and I felt him hesitate for only a moment, then he was right where I needed him. I felt his thumb rubbing and tweaking my clit progressively faster. The more I would cry out from his touch, the faster he went.

"More," I moaned again like a greedy little whore. He stilled again for the briefest moment, and I took the opportunity to take in his appearance. His hair was a mess sticking every which way, mouth slightly open, pupils dilated, and his chest rose and fell with every labored breath. I licked my lips and arched my hips towards him slightly to spur him to continue. He turned his attention back to my sex and continue rubbing me, only this time I felt him slip his long finger inside.

"Oh Fuck… so hot… and wet," he groaned. I gasped as I felt him curl his finger upward, stroking, and searching while his thumb was still working me to the edge of insanity. I glanced up at him only to see his brow furrowed in concentration. I had an idea of what he was searching for, and was surprised that he even knew what it was.

All coherent thought was erased from mind in one second as he slipped in another finger and I felt him graze me in way that caused the most delicious pleasure I'd ever felt. He had found my motherfucking g-spot. I clenched my thighs around his hand, locking it in place and let out a feral howl that shocked me for less than a second because I was just too far gone to care. The dual sensation was almost too much to bear, and I was squirming as the pressure was steadily building up in my core, until his thumb stopped its ministration. He moved so fast I barely realized that his thumb had been replaced with his tongue.

"Holy, motherfucking shit… oh fuck… Edward… you … uhhhh Ed… uhhh," I cried out incoherently. He flattened his tongue against my scorching hot clit, and I was lost. My mouth fell open in a silent scream, while my thighs tightened around his head and fingers gripped his hair tightly, keeping him there until I was able to wind down. As my grip relaxed, he moved away from my quivering girlie parts, and I shuddered from the loss of his surprisingly talented tongue and fingers. I could barely keep my eyes open, feeling utterly spent.

When my vision returned, I looked up at Edward needing to see his reaction, but I had to hold back a chuckle at the sight of him, post cunnilingus. There was not a hair on his head that hadn't been twisted by my fingertips into a spiky mess. His entire mouth was tinted pink from the friction, while his lips, cheeks, and nose were glistening with arousal. He looked drunk off his ass after being buried face first in my snatch. A small, contented smile played across my lips, and he returned it with a very hot, very crooked, lazy grin.

"You liked that, huh?" He smugly posed it as more of a statement than a question.

"Ummhmm," I groaned, realizing that, although my vision had returned, my ability to speak coherently had not. Using the bottom of his t-shirt, he wiped at the lady-dew that was currently causing his mouth to glisten under the soft light of my lamp. My mind was once again inundated with thoughts, as I began to ponder how Edward had managed on his first try to locate and impressively manipulate my g-spot, all while eating me like a starving man.

"How-" I started.

"Google," he interrupted quickly, as if reading my mind. "It was very… umm… informative."

I shook my head, amused and smiling at my beautiful geek, and wondered how I had gotten so fucking lucky.

Chapter End Notes:

Next chapter is EPOV and will span the rest of the night the first day at school!

Also I am hoping to get to 150 reviews soon. I have a special one shot I will write for the 150th reviewer!

Finally, if you want to delve deeper into the world of EC:CoaLSG then visit my blog. There you'll find updates and previews as well as a playlist and artwork from 'Solar Eclipse' as it becomes available. Find me www . SoapyMayhem . blogspot . com

Oh, and there is also a little RobPorn at my blog as well.

* * *

Fic Recs, Check them out!

These are all Complete!

**My Brother's Best Friend by jennlynnfs** ~ Seven years have passed since Edward and Bella last saw each other. Now, with Edward's return to Seattle, Bella wonders what drove away her brother's best friend all those years ago.

**Age of Consent by LittleSecret84 **~ Bella's summer internship turns interesting when Charlie arranges for Edward to drive her to and from the courthouse. As they talk and get to know each other, the sexual attraction Bella feels from the beginning evolves into something more. Find this fic ADifferentForest(dot)com

**Twinned by Conversed ~** Edward and Masen Cullen look identical, but mistake them at your peril. Watch as their carefully constructed world falls apart when they meet the new girl in town. There's slash, smut and Jasper having shower sex with y'all. Are you ready for it?


	10. Chapter 10

**Edward Cullen: Confessions of a Love Sick Geek ****~SoapyMayhem**

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. 'Triple Trouble' is a trademark of the Beastie Boys and above disclaimer is applicable.

Also this Fic is rated M for a reason. If you don't want to hear about masturbation, crude language or explicit lemons. STOP

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10 ****~*Triple Trouble Part One*~**

****Edward Cullen****

The moment I looked up from between her legs to see her face in a mask of pleasure, I grew impossibly hard, and had quickly added her expression to my spank bank. She was a fucking goddess.

I wiped the excess arousal from my face, knowing it was only there because I'd face planted into her and started licking and sucking at her swollen pink pussy. It was like honey, sin, and heaven. Now that I knew how Bella tasted, I didn't think I could ever forgo that aspect of foreplay for just a little wham-bam-thank-you-mam.

Afterward, she looked like a wild woman with her sex hair, flushed cheeks, and crumpled up clothes in disarray. She obviously appreciated my skills, and I was feeling quite smug myself. I was nothing if not a whiz at practical application, so with the clear instructions I'd found, I was able to achieve my goal in giving her a g-spot orgasm.

She began straightening her clothes. I was as well, all while trying to get rid of my everlasting boner. I tried using my previous technics for softening myself, but with Bella standing so close smelling sweet the way she did, it was nearly impossible. I was still straining against my khakis.

I stood first and fidgeted with my t-shirt wondering how long it would take to dry the wet spot from where I had wiped my face. Just as Bella stood up she bumped her head on the tent in my pants.

"Oohff," I huffed in discomfort, but relief at the same time that she hadn't hit my balls.

"Oh no, Edward, are you okay?" She asked anxiously, frowning like someone had stolen her favorite toy. I chuckled because really I was fine, she didn't know that.

"He's a little sore, but we'll be alright," I teased, then internally grimaced at myself for referring to my cock as if it was a person. Bella must have caught on to my teasing because she decided to take it a step further. She got on her knees in front of me directly head to head with my cock.

"Aww," she cooed, "does baby want me to kiss it and make it better?"

I groaned a low guttural sound that was close to a growl. She took my reaction as a go ahead to pop my buttons open and drag down the zipper. She smirked, and then tugged down my pants along with the Incredible Hulk boxers I'd worn, since all my boxer-briefs were in the laundry. I smiled sheepishly, but was too turned on by her assertiveness to care about the embarrassment.

She hadn't taken my cock in her hand or mouth as I'd expected. She was just staring at it with a contemplative look on her face. She stood up suddenly, while I could only look at her dumbly.

"Take my clothes off, Edward," she commanded sternly, and I complied without hesitation. I grabbed the hem of her blouse and slipped it over her head, gasping at the sheer beauty of her breasts. Before I'd only felt them and that alone had been life altering. Seeing them went beyond anything I'd ever imagined.

"Oh, my beautiful Bella," I sighed breathlessly, in appreciation of perfect form. A low moan encouraged me lower her skirt as she slid out of her shoes. I was starting to feel a bit ridiculous standing there half naked with my shirt still on. Before I could get anxious about it, Bella had already begun to remove my shirt as well.

"Lay down," she commanded again huskily. I moved to the bed and laid down on my back excitedly awaiting further instructions. She began to unlace and remove my converse, and then my pants and boxers from around my ankles. Once our clothes were mingled amongst each other on the floor, she crawled across the bed to me, and it was the sexiest fucking thing I'd ever seen.

I was so thankful I'd jacked-off twice before coming over, or I'd have cum at the sight of her. By this point I was totally speechless and willing to let her lead.

"You wanna try something new, baby?" she whispered, her voice suddenly thick with desire. It was then I realized, she was looking at me like I was an oasis in the middle of a desert. I knew then, I'd follow the temptress to the gates of hell if she kept looking at me that way. I nodded to her, as I released a shaky breath. I wasn't sure what she intended to do but I surely wasn't expecting to see her turn away from me then move to straddle my chest. She leaned forward and suddenly I was face to face with her glorious pussy again.

"Fuck, that's hot," I groaned, as she started to ease herself backwards moving her pussy closer and closer to my waiting mouth. From this angle, I knew getting my long fingers in there would be quite a difficult feat, so I figured I would pleasure her with my tongue alone since there were still a few good tricks I hadn't tried on her yet.

The warmth of her breath against my cock elicited a shudder from me, and I knew I wouldn't last long. I was going to try to hold out as long as possible, I needed her to cum first. Suddenly, that warm breath was replaced by her hot tongue, as it lapped at the head of my cock. A muffled groan vibrated out of me and into her pussy, which must have spurred her on because moments later she enveloped me in her mouth. My thighs clenched from the pleasure of feeling her want me so much.

I brought my attention back to her pussy that I'd been mindlessly lapping at for the last minute. I tried to ignore what was happening to my cock so I could focus on the task at hand. I straightened my tongue and began to swirl it around her opening. She arched her back and pressed herself harder against my face, which forced my tongue into her pussy. At the source, she was sweeter than ever. Her taste made my balls tighten and my cock harden further.

Her body was shaking a bit and I needed her to be still so I grabbed hold of both her thighs fixing her in position. Her response was to open her mouth wider for me taking me even farther than the first time. I felt my clenched thighs start to shake under her attack, and I knew I was getting close. I needed to step up my game if I was going to make her cum first.

I turned my attention to her clit, and began nibbling, sucking, and swirling. When I started to pulse my tongue against her quickly, she began grinding her body mindlessly against my face. Her reaction made me want to touch her so bad. I relaxed a hand from the grip I had on her thighs and used it to cup her breast, then tease and tug on her hardened nipples. She began to moan and the vibrations went straight to my core.

I was certain that she was getting close, and when she began to shudder against my ministrations, I knew. We were both gone. Our body's began to quake in tandem as we were both exploded, cumming hard and fast. I heard her cry out in ecstasy onto my cock as I screamed her name into her pussy. I was utterly spent and she seemed to be as well, as she collapsed onto my chest. I gave her swollen pink folds a quick kiss. The kiss would have been chaste had it not been on her pussy.

She rolled off me and turned quickly to lay in my arms. I checked my watch seeing it was only 8:30pm and that I had at least another hour before I needed to leave, since school was starting tomorrow. Bella, being thoughtful pulled the blankets over our naked bodies and snuggled her face into the crook of my neck where she fit like we were two halves of a whole. I kissed her forehead and closed my eyes over the weight of the emotion.

I knew I wouldn't be able to hold off expressing my love for her much longer. I only hoped that the depth of my feelings didn't scare her and that she'd accept them, and if I was luckiest bastard on Earth, she'd return them. I held her tight in my arms, wondering what thoughts were running through her mind.

~*!*~

I was dreaming about warm legs wrapped around my own, soft breasts against my chest, thick locks of hair sticking to the perspiration my neck and warm lips on my chin nibbling and sucking. The best part was the feeling of a warm hand at my hardened cock. Even in my dreams, I knew that I was hard. I felt the hand firmly grasp my cock stroking me into oblivion, but then sensations were off. I realized the hand on my cock was real and not my own. My eyes shot open and were met with warm brown ones, and I lost it, as the orgasm exploded from my body and onto to her tight stomach.

"Unnff," I grunted slightly. I rested my head against hers until my brain recovered from my post-orgasmic stupor. My eyes shot open in shock when I realized I was still at Bella's.

"Oh fuck, Bella what time is it?" I shrieked, in panic.

"Don't be mad but I just woke up a few minutes ago too, but I figured since it was already so late another couple minutes wouldn't make a difference, but umm yeah it's nearly 4:00am," she said hesitantly gauging my reaction.

"Fuck. While I greatly appreciate the absolutely amazing wakeup call you gave me, I have to get up. My mom is gonna kill me," I said regretfully. Her lip caught between her teeth and she nodded but didn't move to release me from her grasp. I looked into her sad eyes and melted. My body's traitorous response to her was to start kissing her fully on the mouth, until I heard a faint vibrating sound from across her room.

"I don't… want to get up either, baby, but… I gotta, my… phone is on vibrate and I can… hear it buzzing over there," I panted breathlessly.

She pouted, but unwrapped her legs from around my waist so I could get up. I sighed frustrated at the loss of contact. It took everything in me to cross the expanse of her room and get to my phone. Whoever was calling was no longer on the line. I listened to the last message from two-minutes ago. It was from my father, worriedly warning me that mom had just gotten off the phone with Charlie, who said he run by the house to see if I was still here. _Shit_!

"Bella get dressed, NOW!" I shouted panicking, while I threw my clothes on. "Your dad will be here any second."

"Oh, fuck," she shrieked, and scrambled out of the bed putting on her clothes in a blur.

"Look let's just run downstairs and pretend to have fallen asleep on the couch together, fully clothed," I suggested anxiously.

"Okay that sounds like a good idea," she agreed, just as the sound of the cruiser's tires crunching across the gravel interrupted my thought process.

"RUN," I shouted, "NOW!" Thankfully all my clothes were on by then except my shoes, so I grabbed them and raced down the stairs with Bella following close behind. Just as Bella started buttoning her sweater the car door slammed shut, and the sound of Charlie on the phone with someone could be heard.

"Yeah, his car is still here. I'm on my way in right now to check on them," he said sounding irritated. As his footsteps were getting louder, I noticed that the last button on Bella's sweater was finally buttoned. I was about to breathe a sigh of relief until I realized that I never unbuttoned Bella's shirt last night. She was wearing a red blouse not the purple knit cardigan from the night before.

"Shit, Bella, that's the wrong shirt," I whispered. She only shrugged and then took up her position lying against my chest with her eyes closed. I decided to take her quick dismissal as a sign of her confidence that Charlie wouldn't notice. I could only hope that he was not astutely concerned enough with his daughters clothing to remember that she was wearing something different earlier.

The door finally opened and my eyes were shut, so I wasn't aware of the expression on his face.

"Well, they're here. They're asleep on the couch. They must have been watching a movie or something. Okay. Yup. Alright. I will. No it's no problem. Goodnight to you too. Bye," he whispered.

"Alright, kids time to wake up," he advised gruffly.

We feigned grogginess and confusion, in an attempt to keep up the façade, and then Charlie left to finish his shift at the station.

Bella and I yawned at the same time, and we both finished with a chuckle. I pulled her closer to me, looking into her eyes to see if they would give me a glimpse into what she was thinking. I couldn't be sure, but I hoped that they were reflecting something close to the love I had for her.

"Last night was the best night of my life, Edward. I wish I could wake up in your arms every morning," she sighed dreamily. My heart clenched at the thought of living with Bella.

"Me too, baby," I choked out, a bit teary eyed for a second. I nuzzled into her hair to keep her from noticing how emotional I was at the moment.

"I guess I need to get up and go home before my parents call the police, oh wait that already happened," I muttered sarcastically, and Bella just giggled.

"Will you be in much trouble?" she asked worriedly biting her lip. Well fuck, I hadn't even thought about getting in trouble. I mean, Emmett was the troublemaker in our family. There were very few incidents that warranted punishment where I was concerned. Emmett on the other hand, as I recall was grounded for a week for coming home drunk, late one night after a party. I knew I shouldn't be worried Charlie had made it sound accidental. Which was the truth, other than the fact that we weren't on the couch, but naked in his teenage daughter's bed. _Fuck_. A week ago, I never would have believed I'd ever be in that position.

"Umm, I don't think so. I mean your dad made it sound unintentional, so I think they will probable just give me a lecture about responsibility and keeping my phone on at all times," I grimaced at the idea of sitting at the kitchen table while my parents give me looks of disproval.

"Uh, I hate when Charlie tries to lecture me, I bet after last night he tries to give me the sex talk," she groaned, and I felt my face heat up.

~*!*~

I gathered my belongings, and put on my shoes and socks. I looked up at Bella to see her looking at me strangely. "Hey, what's the matter?" I probed hesitantly.

"Oh, umm, nothing really, I was just thinking about school. I didn't go to orientation, you know. So I don't even know what classes I was assigned. We might not have any together, and that would suck," she said with a tinge of sadness in her voice.

"Hey, it'll work out fine. I mean, you get to choose your electives today, right?" I questioned hopefully. She nodded, I continued. "Well my last class is a free period, and at the very least we can take that together."

"Okay," she smiled seemingly placated.

Before leaving, I feathered kisses her cheeks and closed eyelids, then planted the most passionate kiss I could muster on her lips. I then accessed her stunned expression and smirked because of the effect I'd had on her.

Mischievously, I leaned forward and whispered in her ear huskily, "you wanna ride?"

"Huh, what?" she sputtered incredulously.

"To school?" I added smugly.

"Oh, um yes please," she smiled sheepishly. I chuckled in response.

~*!*~

My parents weren't too sore about the whole spending the night with Bella thing, but they warned me not to let it happen again. Spending the night at Bella's was never an issue when we were younger, but now that were practically adults with sex drives, and in a relationship, I supposed they might see things a bit differently.

I was hardly able to sleep after the talk and waking up to Bella's amazing hand-job, so I spent the rest of the morning choosing my school clothes.

I was briefly concerned that Alice hadn't made a point to call me this weekend to find out about Bella, but remembered that she was visiting Jasper in Seattle. I also hoped that she was trying to give me some privacy for once, and not meddle with my life. I was grateful for Alice's help especially since it gave me the confidence to ask Bella out. Who knows how long we might have denied our feelings to each other, had I not spoken up at the party. I needed to do something nice for Alice and Rose to thank them. I briefly considered making them characters in my comic, but figured that they'd much prefer me to take them to dinner or get them a gift or something.

~*!*~

I was trying to decide on my school clothes, when an idea popped into my head. There was no doubt in my mind that the population of Forks High was not going to cause a ruckus over my new look. There was very little recognition at the party the other night, as most of my time had been spent in the kitchen with Tanya, in the bathroom alone, or with Bella in Rosalie's room.

I craved anonymity where school was concerned, and I'd already achieved my goals of getting shape for Bella. Not to mention the fact that Bella liked me geeky. The picture of me in her hope chest proved that. Could I do it, I wondered. Yes, I think I could I smirked. "Sorry, Alice," I muttered to myself.

In my closet I found my favorite slightly-worn 1970's vintage Batman and Joker t-shirt and my brown corduroys, but then decided I didn't want to piss Alice off that much. I thought she would be less angry if I at least blended some of my old clothes with my new ones, and I did enjoy the way Bella looked at my ass in my other jeans. So I put on the newer Alice approved jeans, my Joker t-shirt which was almost too tight on me now, and my green Members Only jacket. I finished the look with my new green converse high-tops that strangely enough, Alice let me buy without a fight.

I went in the bathroom and grabbed my contact lenses case and removed the filmy objects from my eyes. My hand reached blindly into the cabinet under the sink looking for the bag that held my new frames. I located them behind all of my hair products, and smiled when my vision became clearer. With my glasses on, I was able to see my face again, and even like this, I still looked pretty good. Happily, though, I looked a lot more like I had before.

Now, I wondered what to do with my hair. Fuck-it, I thought, I liked the damn sex-hair. So I spent the next thirty minutes creating the look of controlled chaos on the top of my head. By the time I was done, it was already time to pick Bella up for school. I grabbed my backpack that contained my school supplies and my keys and ran to the door with a lightness I'd never felt before.

I sang along with the Beastie Boys all the way to Bella's. When I got there, the cruiser was already back, no doubt that Charlie had fallen asleep after a long shift, his second in as many nights. I let myself inside and found Bella sitting at the kitchen table with a book in one hand and a spoon full of Fruity Pebbles in the other. She hadn't heard me so I propped myself against the door frame and cleared my throat loudly.

"What Dad," she asked irritably without looking up from her book, "isn't one sex-talk enough for today, or did you want to embarrass me more?" She eat the bite of cereal, obviously slurping her milk for effect.

"Damn, Bella," I groaned huskily, "I didn't know you were so kinky as to have a daddy fetish." She snapped her head in my direction and then her eyes widened and her mouth fell open. I stifled a laugh when I noticed a bit of milk dribbling down her chin from her gaping mouth.

"Holy shit, Edward, you look really fucking hot," she exclaimed after coming out of her dazed state.

"Really? Because I was trying to look like I normally do, and I dunno, just avoid getting attention a lot of today," I sighed worriedly. She frowned at my response and shook her head in disbelief.

"Well, I don't know about everyone else, but I won't be able to stop thinking about you after seeing you looking that delicious," she smirked, I fucking blushed again.

Before leaving I grabbed a bowl of cereal since I'd missed breakfast because I had been anxious to get back to her. We got in the car to make the short drive to school and to our first day as seniors.

~*!*~

As we approached the parking lot, we could see Alice, Rose, Angela and Ben, were standing near Alice's canary yellow Volkswagen Beetle, chatting animatedly. Bella and I pulled into the space next to them. She placed her hand atop mine and squeezed reassuringly. In that moment the weight of what was about to happen hit me. She and I had been in our own little bubble of happiness this weekend and now we were about to let the world in to see what we were.

She broke me from my thoughts when I felt her lean across the seats to kiss my jaw. I smiled and turned to her to kiss her as fully, and as passionately as I had earlier that morning. Fuck, and then I had wood. She looked back and forth from my hardened cock to my face a few times before sighing.

"You don't know how bad I want to help you with that right now or how fucking wet you made me with that kiss," she groaned. I groaned in response and was about to insist that we skip first period to go make out somewhere, when a light tap at the window awoke me from my fantasy.

We both glanced up to see all of our friends standing expectantly outside my car window staring at us. I didn't even try to hide the frown on my face as I hid my erection with my backpack and exited the car.

"Edward, what the hell is this?" Alice asked with her finger poking at my chest.

"It's a fucking t-shirt Alice," I spat, and then grasped Bella's hand and pulled her into my side meaningfully. She wrapped her arm around my waist and grinned at our friends. Alice, Rose and Angela all started jumping up and down screaming, and for the time my fashion faux pas had been forgotten.

"Edward, you should have called me, and you," she directed to Bella with an amused huff, "you definitely should have called me."

"Yea well, Edward and I were kinda _busy_," she smirked, and I felt my face heat up at memory of us in the sixty-nine position last night. Those memories were doing nothing to help the tent between my legs. Before we were asked to elaborate, the first bell rang signaling that classes would start in ten minutes.

"I gotta go to the office to get my schedule. So I'll meet you near the cafeteria during first break. That is, if we don't have any classes together before that, okay?" she advised nervously.

"Okay, beautiful," I sighed and cupped her cheeks while kissing her forehead. Her eyes were alight and she blushed for some reason before turning toward the office. I stood there a moment watching her walk away, well her ass in particular.

She was wearing a dark pair of skinny jeans red converse low-tops and a black and white striped boat-neck sweater that enhanced her cleavage and creamy pale skin, without looking slutty. Her hair was straightened and pulled back from her face with a red headband. She looked amazing, and I was suddenly worried that I might not be graced with her presence for more than a few minutes at a time for the next several hours. I was hooked, and now that I'd sampled Bella, I was sure she'd become a full time addiction. I'd never get enough.

I turned back to my friends to be met with a few incredulous stares. "What," I muttered, "do I have food on my face or something?"

Rosalie spoke up for everyone "No, I just didn't expect to see you two looking so cozy together this soon. It's just that, it didn't look awkward at all, I mean you both look like you've been fucking each other for years. It's a little shocking, is all."

I frowned pondering the things Rosalie said, I almost felt like I should be offended by her comments, but she really hadn't said anything negative about mine and Bella's new found relationship, so I just shrugged indifferently. The staring was bothering me so I glanced at my watch meaningfully, and then looked up at everyone with a cocked brow wondering if anyone else had any judgments' to make about Bella and I, before I turned and walked toward class.

As I entered the familiar halls I was stunned by how much smaller everything looked, after spending the summer away from this place. I couldn't tell if it was just for the fact that I'd changed physically or if it were a more emotional thing. I liked to believe that with my new found confidence, something I had always feared suddenly didn't seem to be so scary anymore.

I walked proudly down the hall toward my locker and was starting to feel pretty good until people started looking at me, as recognition set it the whispering began, and by the time I got to my locker, girls were walking by smiling and giggling at me. _What the fuck?_ I knew there wasn't any food on my face, then I became worried that maybe Tanya had said something, but quickly dismissed the idea as she wouldn't want people knowing I'd puked on her for touching and kissing me. I had a feeling that little tidbit would be way more detrimental to her reputation than my nonexistent one. I couldn't figure out why the girls were acting this way, but I wasn't going to stick around and find out. I hurried to my first period English literature class.

Disappointedly, Bella was not in the class, I was thankful, however, that Rose was. She and I sat near the back of the class together. I couldn't help but notice Rose kept chuckling about something every time one of the girls in our class turned to look at me smiling. I had a feeling Rose knew what the girls thought was so amusing about me, but she just ignored my piercing gaze throughout the entire class. I was certain she did when she rushed out the classroom before I had a chance to ask her about it.

I walked to my second period trig class excitedly looking for Bella, hoping she'd be there, she wasn't. The only friend in my class was Angela and she was too busy making eyes at Ben to notice me. This time at sat at the head of the class so I could be spared the smirks and giggles coming from my annoying female classmates, but this was almost worse. I could feel their eyes on me, and it was wholly unsettling. I kept running my fingers through my hair anxiously, and was hardly able to pay attention to Ms. Holmes course overview.

When the bell rang I was out of my seat in a rush to get to the cafeteria where Bella wanted to meet me during the fifteen minute break we were all allotted at this time each day. I stood there for a few minutes waiting staring down at my feet not wanting to meet anyone's eyes, afraid of what I might see. Never had I felt more paranoid than I had than in this moment, and Bella wasn't there to calm me. I began to once again use my breathing exercises in hope of preventing a panic attack. I exhaled a relieved breath when I felt a small hand on my forearm, but when I looked at the person it was attached to, the face was all wrong.

The stunning brown eyes and mahogany hair I'd been expecting weren't there to meet me, only icy blue eyes and blonde curls. I furrowed my brow and looked down at the hand still grasping my arm in confusion. "Jessica, do you need something?" I asked with thinly veiled irritation.

"Edward, right?" she asked curiously while staring at me studiously. "Emmett's brother?"

"Uhh, yeah… what's this about?" I responded tersely, which caused her to frown.

"Oh, uhh yeah, I almost forgot," she said slightly dazed, "Umm, you left this in trigonometry this morning. I looked down at her hand to see a slightly chewed pencil, and frowned.

"Yeah, sorry, but umm that's not mine," I responded frowning slightly.

"Oh, uhh, I guess I was mistaken," she said seemingly unsurprised. She still stood there gripping onto my arm like it was a life preserver, but I couldn't bring myself to push her away for fear of hurting her feelings.

"Was that it?" I asked feeling a bit fed up at that point.

"Yeah, I guess so," she said and her face fell a bit. "I guess I'll go… "

"O-kay," I said emphasizing each syllable wonder why she said she was leaving, yet she was still standing there.

"Umm… yeah, uhh, I like your t-shirt," she muttered as she walked away shaking her head. _What the fuck was all that about? _I groaned loudly in frustration and looked at my watch. There were only two minutes left in the break and Bella still hadn't shown, so I decided to make a beeline for the bathroom to double-check that hadn't suddenly grown two heads the way people were looking at me today.

I should have known there was no way I could be invisible today. I must have looked like a total freak. I had to mentally chastise myself over the self-deprecating thoughts, reminding myself that Bella liked the way I looked. She drooled all over herself this morning when she saw me. Once in the bathroom, I looked at myself in the mirror and the only thing that was off was the realization that my t-shirt was a little snugger than I remembered. That's when I noticed that the definition of my chest muscles were clearly visible through the soft worn material. The third period bell rang breaking me from my thoughts and I rushed to class again.

I didn't even try to mask the disappointment I felt when Bella wasn't in my French class, and the anger I felt when I saw that Lauren and Jessica were. Knowing I was a whiz at French, Ms. Powell frequently called on me to answer her questions. My face was red as a tomato by the end of class as every time I began to speak the language, nearly every female in class had their eyes trained on me. I suddenly recognized the looks they were giving. I f felt as if they were looking at me like I was something to eat- the way Bella had recently been looking at me.

I stuttered a few of the words out after my realization, and then looked down for the rest of the class alerting Ms. Powell that I wouldn't be answering any more of her questions. I suddenly wondered how I could have been so wrong about my idea of dressing normally so that I wouldn't be noticed. These girl's tastes must have been more in line with Bella's than I would have ever imagined.

When the bell finally rang, I rushed out of class, praying to God that I'd find Bella in my world history class. My prayers went unanswered when I found Rose and Angela there and no Bella. I could already tell this school year was going to fucking suck. I was thankful, I'd gotten to class early so I could confront Rose about my suspicions.

"Hey, what the hell is going on with all these girls today," I whispered through clenched teeth, barely able to hide my agitation.

"Rude much, Cullen?" she cocked a perfectly arched brow at me in challenge. "Don't you think 'Hello Rosalie, my, don't you look stunning as ever, and by the way why are all the ladies drooling over me today?' would have sufficed?"

"Yeah what you said," I sighed resigned.

"Well, from what I heard, Bella wasn't the only one to see you and Tanya kissing at the party and when she was confronted, she decided to start telling people that after she had you, she dumped you for some college guy, so now everyone wants a crack at the new-and-improved Edward Cullen, or so I hear," she replied nonchalantly. _What the fuck?_

Before I could protest or question her further the bell rang and it was time for class to start. I had no clue how to handle a situation like this. I knew I'd have to enlist the help of Rose and Alice. I wondered if Bella had heard, maybe she'd set everyone straight. I hated the idea, but I knew I couldn't stand back and let Bella handle this for me. It was time to start defending myself, and I knew the only way to do that was to talk to Tanya. I felt the bile rising already.

* * *

So that was part one, part two will follw. then will be part three from Bella's POV, after the story will continue normally.

Enjoy, and reviews will get you more Edward in glasses and hulk underwear. I hope everyone gets the joke too. Edward was skinny with Gumby pants and now big with hulk underwear... anyways... Review!

* * *

Fic Recs

**Angel in the Attic** by Closettwilighter1- What if Alice saw Bella coming? What if Edward was waiting for her knowing she belonged to him? What he is, isn't the only thing Edward is hiding.

**Green**- by Bratty-Vamp- What happens when lawn-boy, geek, and self-proclaimed social leper finds himself in a situation that shakes his comfortable invisibility? Will he stay green? AU- All human

**Edward Cullen: Confessions of a Serial Killer** by ME- This is my new fic, it is nothing like Love Sick Geek, but if you like lots of twists and good Darkward check it out! The plotline is a bit of a Dexter crossover story, but with our Favorite Twilight characters as the players.

Edward Cullen is a hematologist by day and a serial killer by night. Sensing his dark tendencies at an early age, Carlisle molds Edward into a weapon for justice. Bella, a recovering alcoholic with a dark past, wants to get to know the real Edward.


	11. Chapter 11

**Edward Cullen: Confessions of a Love Sick Geek ****~SoapyMayhem**

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. 'Triple Trouble' is a trademark of the Beastie Boys and above disclaimer is applicable.

Also this Fic is rated M for a reason. If you don't want to hear about masturbation, crude language or explicit lemons. STOP

* * *

**Chapter 11 ~* Triple Trouble Part 2 *~**

**** Edward Cullen ****

I knew that I was going to have to grow a pair and set Tanya straight. I had just found out that she had apparently told everyone at school that she'd _had_ me, and then dumped me for someone else. I wasn't worried that Bella would believe her, but I didn't want the unwanted attention that would undoubtedly go along with being that bitch's former conquest. I figured that I could threaten to tell everyone I'd puked on her if she didn't tell the truth, but who knew how well that would go. Who'd believe a nobody like me over Miss Popular?

I sat in World History and tried my best to pay attention to the course overview. It was fruitless; I saw a wadded up piece of paper curiously roll across my desk. I looked around to see who the culprit was and noticed Jessica and Lauren to my left looking at me strangely. Jessica was smiling shyly fluttering her eyelashes while Lauren was subtly preening herself while jutting out her chest. It just made her look like she had scoliosis or something. With furrowed brows, I ignored the two girls and turned my attention back to the wadded up paper and tried to straighten it out.

I immediately tensed when I read the crumpled note.

**Edward,**

**Jessica and I heard what happened with Tanya. We are so sorry to hear that you guys broke up. We thought you looked a little sad today so we wanted to cheer you up. Meet us under the bleachers of the football field during lunch. We'll make you feel better. **

**Love,**

**Lauren**

_What the fuck?_

I looked over at the two smirking girls with a scowl and shook my head in the negative. I wasn't certain, but I had a feeling that they intended to fool around with me, sexually. This was getting out of hand. I couldn't wait to tell Tanya off for causing this to happen. All I'd wanted was a nice quiet day at school, and a few quick kisses from Bella between classes. _Fuck_.

I was saved by the bell when it rang signifying that it was lunch time. I knew I'd at least get to see Bella at lunch.

I rushed out the door of my History Class not even bothering to wait for Rose and Angela. I just didn't want to give Lauren and Jessica the opportunity to ask me if I was going to meet them.

By the time I reached the cafeteria, I was panting and out of breath. I rounded the corner glancing around the room searching for my girl. My breath whooshed out of me when I saw a shiny crown of mahogany sitting near the window. I rushed to close the distance between us, needing to be with her. She had to have heard me approaching because she turned around seconds before I was close enough to touch her.

I was about to tell her I missed her when I saw her face. She was seething.

My chest ached painfully at the realization that she was upset. I quickly sat down and grasped her hands in mine. She squeezed my hand tightly.

"What's wrong, baby?" I murmured, concerned. She shook her head in response.

"Please Bella, tell me what happened," I pleaded. She bit her lip anxiously. She was torn.

"Tanya," she started. I scrunched my eyes in frustration. Something had happened with Tanya, because of me. I was supposed to be protecting her from that shit now.

"I heard Tanya this morning in our Spanish class talking about how she _claimed your virginity_," she said through clenched teeth.

"That goddamn bitch!" I shrieked and then remembered that I was at school. Bella placed her hand on mine to calm me. I felt terrible knowing she was the one who needed calming down and there I was making it worse.

"I got so fucking mad, Edward," she groaned.

"What happened, baby?" I murmured, and then gently caressed her shoulder, in an attempt to soothe her.

"As it turns out, I've had every class with Tanya so far today," she grimaced.

_Holy shit! _This was worse than I'd thought. I waited for her to continue, listening to her labored breathing. I knew she was trying to calm herself.

"I heard girls asking her all morning about some guy she'd apparently been fucking this summer. I kept catching bit and pieces, so I didn't know who they were talking about. I was about to leave second period to meet you when I heard Tanya say your name. I realized that she'd been talking about you. It was awful Edward," she seethed.

I sat with bated breath waiting for her to continue. I knew Bella. She wouldn't have been able to walk away from someone if they were talking shit about me.

"I was actually going to knock her teeth down her throat, but Mr. Banner heard me call her a 'fucking cunt', and interrupted before I got a chance to hit her. Thank God too. I can't get caught fighting. I'd totally get suspended or expelled," she explained.

"What happened with Banner?" I asked worriedly.

"Umm, well, I got detention today," she frowned. "That fucking sucks too because you can't give me a ride and come over while Charlie's out."

"I'll wait for you Bella," I soothed.

"No, really you don't need to. Alice is staying after for a Senior Girls Honors Society meeting. Mrs. Cope asked her to be the club leader this year. So she's going to take me home," she smiled, but it didn't touch her eyes.

"Well, can I see you after that?" I asked hopefully.

"Of course, but alas, you'll have to sleep in your own bed tonight," she spoke wistfully, and frowned. I groaned while my cock stood at attention in memory of our naked bodies intertwined and wrapped in Bella soft sheets. I scrunched my eyes shut wondering how long I'd have to wait to take care of my aching erection. She looked down at my tented pants and sighed in frustration as she had this morning. I then remembered the note in my pocket. I reached in to get it and handed it to her warily. I didn't want to keep anything from her. I was prepared for anger and shouting, or maybe a fist slam to the table. What I didn't expect was laughing. I jerked my head up to hers in surprise. Before I could even ask her why she thought my being propositioned was so hilarious, she stood up and grabbed my hand.

"Come on, were going to meet them," she said excitedly. My eyes bulged out of my head and I knew my mouth was likely gaping open like an idiot. I was stunned to silence and my mind was reeling all the way to the football field. I saw Lauren and Jessica leaning against the support beams sharing a cigarette. Lauren noticed me first and was beaming until she saw Bella trailing behind me. Realization passed over her face and she nudged Jessica to get her attention. They were both looking at Bella fearfully and until Lauren scowled at me.

"Hey ladies," Bella spoke in a saccharine tone.

"Uhh, hey Bella, Edward. What's up?" Lauren asked with a fake smile.

"We just came by to say that you won't be needed to make Edward feel better. In fact, he has nothing to feel bad about in the first place," she smiled and looked up to me silently encouraging me to explain.

"Uhh, umm, I," I sputtered awkwardly with my inability to speak. I looked at Bella desperately hoping she wouldn't make me tell them what happened.

_Man the fuck up Cullen. Don't let your girlfriend fight all your battles_.

"Tanya didn't dump me," I started, gauging the girl's reactions to my revelation. They looked at me dumbly as if I'd just asked them the meaning of the universe.

I continued, "The party the other night was the first time I've seen her all summer. She followed me to the kitchen and started coming on to me. I told her to stop but she attacked me."

They both stared at me in disbelief, probably debating whether to believe me over their friend. Bella squeezed my hand reassuringly and I'd almost forgotten she was holding it. I used my free hand to run my fingers through my hair anxiously. She was silently encouraging me to tell them the rest of the story. I groaned loudly and scrunched my eyes shut. I decided to blurt it out and get it over with.

"I was so grossed out by her kissing me that I threw up on her," I almost whispered the last part.

"Fuck, are you serious?" Lauren spat incredulously. I nodded in response, while Bella rubbed soothing circles on my arm.

"I think it was mostly anxiety. I didn't want her to kiss me. I hate her, and the way all of you treat me and my friends. Why would I want to fuck around with someone who treats me and my friends like shit?" I asked growing a bit angry. Jessica looked at her feet shamefully while Lauren appeared indifferent.

"You know she's been telling everyone _she_ threw up because Rosalie Hale's food was spoiled," Lauren said suddenly laughing. We all began to chuckle in realization of Tanya's dimwitted attempt to cover her ass, since no one else had gotten sick.

"We wondered how she managed to puke on her own tits," Jessica spoke up sputtering with laughter. By that time we were doubled over from the hilarity of the situation, and thankfully it wasn't directed toward me.

Bella was the first to gain composure, after wiping the laughter tears from her cheeks, a look of determination masked over her previous look of amusement.

"Edward and I just came up here to set the story straight. He won't be in need of any favors from either of you. Frankly, it would be most appreciated if the two of you would leave us alone. I'd like some privacy to blow my boyfriend before it's time to go to class," she smirked impishly, while I felt my feet nearly give out from under me.

_Holy fuck, she just admitted that she wanted to suck my cock!_

Both girls stared at Bella in shock, of her sudden admission. Lauren's shocked expression changed to one of respect, and she smiled mischievously at Bella.

"You're alright, Swan," she smirked, and stomped out the shared cigarette. Lauren winked at me and then grabbed Jessica's hand and walked away leaving Bella, me and my painfully hard cock alone under the bleachers.

"Edward, you were amazing, telling them how you really felt. I'm so proud of you," she smiled, but the sweetness didn't mask the lust I saw in her hooded eyes. I _really_ wanted her to blow me like she said she would, but I wasn't going to leave her unsatisfied.

When I was sure we were alone I grasped her body tightly and pressed her against one of the support beams. She started to reach for my belt but I stopped her grabbing her hands. I raised them above her head and secured them to the wall, effectively trapping her. A soft whimper escaped her lips. Before it could turn into a moan, I crashed my lips to hers and pressed against her heated center seeking friction for my throbbing cock. After a moment of grinding, I reached for the button on her jeans. I somehow managed to unbutton and unzip them one handed. I reached into her jeans and found her hot, wet, and ready. I couldn't help but groan in reaction to her body's response to me.

I found her clit easily and began to rub in tight circles from the restriction of her jeans. She moaned into my mouth and I knew she was close. Suddenly she shattered cumming hard on my hand.

"Edward," she mewed against my lips. When I realized I was still holding her arms above her head I slowly released them. She had turned to jelly in my arms, and I smirked proudly for making her feel this way. Not really having anywhere to wipe it, I sucked her arousal off my fingertips when she wasn't looking. After another minute, she whispered in my ear.

"Your turn," she smiled, her eyes sparkling. I probably should have told her she didn't have to, but the truth was if I didn't cum soon I was going to have to rub one out in the bathroom. She pushed me back slightly and turned me to where I was leaning against the same pillar I'd pressed her against.

In seconds she'd dropped to her knees in front of me and was at the button of my jeans. She looked up at me from under her lashes and I nearly came at the sight of her stunning face. I felt her warm hand snake into the fly of my Spiderman boxers and grasp my weeping cock. The heat of her hand caused a groan to escape my lips.

"Fuck, Bella, you feel so fucking amazing," I cried out. My cry spurred her on and before I could take another breath, my cock was hitting the back of her throat and her tongue was swirling at the underside of my shaft. Her hand and mouth started pumping simultaneously and I after only five or six pumps I was close. I felt her free hand cupping my balls suddenly and the sensation pushed me over the edge. I cried out her name and a string of profanities, while my release pulsed into her eager mouth.

She released me from her lips with a pop and then licked them lasciviously. I pulled her up from her knees and helped her dust the granules of dirt from her jeans. When she was done, I pulled her into my embrace, and kissed her, not caring that I tasted myself on her lips.

Suddenly the bell rang signaling that it was time to go to fifth period. _Fuck_!

"Bella, let me walk you to class, please," I offered and then grinned when she nodded in response.

"What class do you have?" I asked resigned, figuring that we just weren't going to get to be together during school much.

"Biology… with Banner. I just know he's gonna give me hard time, since he was the one who caught me this morning." She groaned irritably.

"Bella, I have Biology too!" I practically shrieked like a little girl in excitement that we would have a class together.

~*!*~

Bella and I made it to class right as the tardy bell rang and luckily were able to get the last empty lab desk together as everyone else had paired up. I glanced around the room to see who our classmates were.

This was the first class I shared with either Mike or Tyler, and they were both here. They were sharing desks with Jessica and Tanya. Thankfully since they were busy chatting, none of them noticed Bella or I.

One of the few things that had spared me constant torment in high school was the fact that I was always in honors classes and Mike and Tyler were functioning illiterates. Unfortunately honors biology had filled up before I could be added and since Bella registered late she undoubtedly was here under the same circumstances.

I felt Bella's hand grasp mine under the table and all my thoughts of torment and bullies were wiped away. Time seemed to fly by in class even with the energy sparking between us.

When it was time for us to part, she told me she had to go to home economics class. I had art, and then we'd have a free study together. I was thrilled that at least we'd have these two classes together.

I told Bella to go ahead of me while I gathered my books. Walking toward the door, I couldn't contain the smile that had taken over my face. Aside from Bella's detention, I had a feeling everything was gonna be just fine.

My giddy lightness prevented me from seeing the obstruction blocking the door of the classroom and I nearly tripped when my foot caught it. I stumbled a bit before righting myself. All the yoga I'd done over the summer had greatly improved my balance.

I turned around to see what I'd almost tripped on when I noticed Tyler next to the door smirking at Mike. I almost turned to walk away before they could try to mess with me again, but I felt the resolve build in me. I was going to put a stop to this right then and there.

I clenched my fists, took a few deep breaths and puffed up my chest a bit in an attempt at taking a defensive stance. They were both smirking at me until I began to approach them with fury in my eyes. I tried to channel Bella's fierceness so that I'd be taken seriously. The closer I got the more confident I became. I never once realized how much taller I was than the pair of them. My height was at least two inches taller than Tyler who was an about an inch taller than Mike. There was no question that I also had a lot more muscle weight as well.

They both blanched and looked at each other confused for a moment, while I cocked my brow waiting for an explanation, an apology or maybe even an invitation to fight.

"Uhh, sorry dude, we thought you were someone else," Mike spoke as the blood drained from his face. I had to fight myself from smiling smugly at his cowardly attempt at avoiding confrontation.

"Who the hell did you think I was, Mike?" I asked from clenched teeth a mere four inches from Mike's fearful face.

"Uhh, Yorkie?" he said as if he were asking me the answer. I shook my head in disgust.

"Don't fucking mess with me," I seethed, "and leave Eric alone too!" I didn't give them a chance to respond before turning on my heels to walk to art class. I burst out laughing no more than twenty feet from where they still stood frozen.

I finally made it to art class just as the bell was ringing, and took a seat in the back. As Mrs. Marcus was about to begin class the door flew open and young kid who barely looked thirteen barreled into the classroom.

He had a dark complexion and cropped jet black hair. He rushed across the room to the last remaining desk next to me. He was from the Rez, that much was obvious.

_Why was he here in a public school?_

"Excuse me," Mrs. Marcus called out to the boy. He looked up at her anxiously, and fear was etched across his face.

"What's your name?" she asked in mild irritation at his tardiness.

"Ss – Seth Cc-Clearw- water," he stuttered, while staring at his desk. She looked at him with obvious pity and sighed.

"Let's try to be on time students. I expect you all to complete a piece every day in class and you will need all the time we are provided to do so."

I glanced over at Seth who was still clutching his bag tightly, in hand. I knew all too well what he must have been going through. Needing to hear about the assignment I turned my attention back to Mrs. Marcus.

I was disappointed to learn that all that was expected of us that day was to sketch a bowl of plastic fruit she'd placed out on a pedestal. I supposed I shouldn't have expected her to ask us to create a short comic or sketch of our favorite superhero.

By the time class was over, Seth had packed up his bag and was sitting anxiously waiting to leave the classroom.

"Okay kids, tomorrow, I want you all to bring in at least three completed pieces of art - whatever you want. I just want to get an idea of your talents and interests. This will help me in planning out your assignments this semester," she advised as the bell was ringing.

I rushed out of class excited to see Bella and practically sprinted to meet her in the library for our free period. She was sitting at an empty table. I approached her quietly from behind and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"You've been a naughty girl," I said in a quiet husky tone. I expected her to shiver or tense, but she spewed some kind of soda onto her books, and began to choke.

"Shhh," the librarian chastised. My face reddened and I took a seat next to Bella hoping to calm her down. I rubbed her back soothingly.

"I'm sorry," I mouthed regretfully, when I had her attention. She swatted at me playfully letting me know she wasn't upset and proceeded to wipe up the droplets of what was apparently Dr. Pepper.

We sat in silence for the duration of class writing little notes back and forth, and stealing meaningful glances. I couldn't get enough of her. I reached for her thigh without a second thought and began to rub it lovingly. She sighed and laid her head on my shoulder. I was utterly content.

The final period ended all too quickly and it was time for Bella to go to detention. I hated that. She was only in trouble because she was caught trying to defend my virtue. Had I not been so cocky at the party, this never would have happened. I knew I needed to prove to Bella that I could handle that kind of stuff myself, so her first reaction wouldn't be one of self-sacrifice. I needed to keep sticking up for myself like I had with Tyler and Mike.

Bella kissed me goodbye at my car and promised to call me when she got home. I groaned as I watched her walk away.

The drive home was lonely and I knew I'd be restless waiting for Bella. Detention was only an hour, but I would still have to find something to do during that time.

I went off for a jog since I'd skipped it this morning. I ran at least three miles and could feel my muscles burning in protest. When I was almost home, my phone was buzzing against my skin from the pocket of my jogging shorts. _Bella_.

**Alice and I just left school. I'll call you soon XOXO – B**

I was thankful that my jogging had been a good distraction from missing Bella. I felt so damn needy though. I couldn't stand to be away from her. I figured it was just because I'd missed her all summer, but I knew it was more due to the fact that we were screwing around. Not to mention the fact that our new non-friend activities were totally fucking hot.

The house was quiet when I got there. I noticed a note on the fridge from my mom.

**Sweetheart, I have to drive to Seattle to pick up some samples. Your father is working late. This trip was unexpected, so I wasn't able to make any dinner. I left you $20.00 on the counter to order a pizza or something. I'll be home around eight. I love you. **

_Fuck_. Mom and Dad were gone and the perfect opportunity to be alone with Bella missed. I thought maybe I could go pick her up and still have a few hours together. I grabbed my phone and typed out a quick text to Bella.

**Hey Baby, my Mom and Dad are out for the night. Let me grab a shower and then I'll come by and pick you up. If you want- E**

**Sound's good. I'll let you know when I'm ready – B**

_Fuck yes_! I totally didn't expect to get anymore alone time with Bella so soon after our little incident last night. I wasn't going to waste it.

I was up the stairs and peeling off my clothes in a flash. My erection was already painfully throbbing as I stepped under the warm spray. I grabbed some shampoo and lathered it up on my hand and proceeded to stroke myself.

These days my spank-bank was a wealth of naughty images of Bella stroking and sucking my cock, tasting her delicious pussy and all the little noises that escaped her lips when I pleasured her. I had enough hot material to last me a lifetime, and we hadn't even made love yet.

The heat of the shower was surrounding me, caressing my aching muscles while I continued to bring myself to release. I was getting closer and closer when I felt a bit of cool air from behind me. Before I could turn around the chill on my back was suddenly replaced with the warmth of a pair of naked breasts pressed against me. I continued stroking as my cock grew painfully harder, until a tiny hand replaced my own.

* * *

A/N Who was in the shower with Edward?

Review if you want to find out!

Triple Trouble will continue with Part Three from BPOV!

* * *

**Fic Rec's**

**The Blizzard by Sheviking** - Bella is walking home during a blizzard and stumbles on a homeless man on the ground. Despite her better judgment she decides to save him from the cold, and the night turns into something she never expected. Rated M for language and lemony stuff.

**Big Fish Little Fish by Michelle Marie and Paige Parkker** - Collab between Paige Parkker BPOV & Michelle M Marie EPOV.A/H OOC Follows the life of Bella and Edward as they meet in high school, eventually parting painfully, only to reunite as adults – in very different circumstances. M for lang. & lemony awesomenes...

**Fairytale by CandyTwi** - Edward is the slouching slob trying to please his father. His life is way off track and even the privileged Rosalie Hale can't put him together. But it's when artist Bella Swan appears that the magic and challenges really happen..


	12. Chapter 12

Edward Cullen: Confessions of a Love Sick Geek

~SoapyMayhem

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Also this Fic is rated NC-17 for a reason. If you don't want to hear about masturbation, crude language or explicit lemons. STOP READING.

Thanks for all the amazing reviews and for everyone reading my story, you guys keep me going.

Sorry this Chapter is unbeta'ed

Your guy's really came through on the reviews. Your awesome.

* * *

**Chapter 12 ~*Triple Trouble Part Three *~**

**~* Bella Swan *~**

This was bullshit. Total bullshit fuckery of the worst kind. God, Satan, destiny, or whoever it was out there pulling the strings must have decided to burst my Edward love bubble, and toss me straight into the darkest pit in hell. Scratch that, hell I could handle, this went beyond hell. Why not one class, two even. I could handle two but four? Motherfucking four classes with Tanya Denali? Sitting there jabbering about some hot piece of ass she deflowered over the summer only to do a hump-n-dump for some college guy. What a heartless bitch, I thought. Had that poor guy she used been my Edward, I'd have scratched her goddamn eyes out. Little did I know at the time, that she had been talking about Edward. She was dead meat.

It all started in first period Calculus.

Tanya's bitch brigade wasn't in the class or else she probably wouldn't have even mentioned it, since they'd already heard the story. She was bragging to Kate and Jane, her adoring clones, about her summer flings. Apparently it was now cool for girls to brag about who they fucked, like jocks in a locker room. Don't get me wrong, I'm not sexist. Girls should have as much right to brag about sex with a hot guy as guys do, without being deemed sluts. I just didn't think it was right to share those intimate details without the permission of the other person involved.

Oh, who the fuck was I kidding. I wanted everyone to know Edward was mine. Short of pissing on his leg, I would be doing everything to make sure that our relationship was a well-known fact. The last thing I wanted were these delusional bitches thinking they could get their claws into my geek. I digress.

I tried my best to ignore her comments. However they continued throughout the day.

Second period, World History, Tanya was regaling the rest of her lemmings, Heidi, Maria and Charlotte about her sexcapades, when I heard the first clue about the guy she'd been going on about.

"- and his disco-stick was huge!" she exclaimed in a sugary lilt. Her fucking voice made me want to jam pencils in my ears.

"If I hadn't known who he was, I'd never have believed that fine piece of ass was a virgin," she almost groaned. My ears perked up at her last comment, and this inexplicable feeling of dread washed over me. As class started the inane chatter died down, but not my curiosity. Time seemed to drag on and on, and I couldn't help but miss Edward. I hoped he and I would have next period together.

Finally the bell rang. While I was collecting my belongings, I toyed with the idea of dragging Edward into the school boiler room or janitor's closet during our break so I could have my way with him. That idea died the moment I heard Tanya's comments.

"Who'd have thought Geekward Cullen would get so fucking hot. Too bad he's still too much of a geek to fuck again," she sighed in disappointment.

I held my breath and began counting to ten as I rushed out of the classroom and into the hallway.

_I'm not going to kill Tanya_.

_I'm not going to kill Tanya._

_I'm not going to kill Tanya._

The moment I heard her catlike laughter erupt from behind me, I froze.

_I'm going to kill Tanya._

_I'm going to kill Tanya._

_I'm going to kill Tanya._

I turned on my heels and began to walk in her direction.

"Tanya," I all but shrieked.

She stopped dead in her tracks like a deer in the headlights and then suddenly took off in a sprint.

"Get back here, you fucking cunt," I yelled, forgetting that I was in school. It didn't matter, within seconds Tanya's retreating form was out of sight.

"Miss Swan, principal's office, now," Mr. Banner ordered, from behind me.

I clenched my fists at my side and followed Banner to the office, which was nowhere near the cafeteria where Edward would be waiting for me. I hated leaving him there, but what choice did I have?

I sat outside the office while Banner informed the principal of my misdeeds. I didn't know what kind of punishment I'd receive. I'd managed not to get caught throwing a few punches and threatening a few kids when necessary, so I had no idea what to expect.

I ended up only getting a single day of detention, but if Banner had gotten there a minute later I would have been tearing Tanya's hair out and looking forward to expulsion, or maybe even a trip to the station to be locked up for assault. Charlie would shit a fucking brick if I were arrested.

I took a moment to consider my actions. Edward was a big boy now and he wouldn't want me to get in trouble for protecting his reputation. I couldn't go around assaulting people for saying things about my man anymore. There was no reason to risk mine and Edward's futures like that. Even if conjugal visits were allowed in prison.

After my punishment was doled out, I made my way to third period, my English lit class. There was one empty desk and it was behind none other than Tanya 'fucking cunt' Denali. Her eyes met mine as I walked into the classroom, they were filled with fear. I handed in my late pass and then walked to my seat, all the while glaring at Tanya. I clenched and unclenched my fists over and over till I feared carpel tunnel, then I switched to taking slow deep breaths, hoping to soothe my inner caveman.

I didn't trust myself to talk to her. If I had to hear her try to explain, or even apologize, which was doubtful, she would lose a few teeth. I passed her a note instead.

**Listen, you fucking bitch. I better not hear another goddamn word out of your mouth about Edward Cullen again. You've never had his awesome cock in your diseased cunt, and you know it. **

**Maybe, if you keep your stupid mouth shut, I won't tell anyone what really happened. I don't think you want to be known as the Vomit-Queen, do you? Besides, that will be the least of your worries. Consider what happened to Mike Newton last year. All he did was dump some milk on Edward, think of what will happen to you. **

I may have gone a bit overboard with the drama, but I was proud of the way I'd handled myself. My only hope was that Tanya knew what was good for her and listened to my advice.

She unfolded the note and her posture immediately stiffened. Yeah, she got the message.

Finally the bell rang and it was time for my fourth period Spanish class. Hoping to catch a glimpse of Edward, I roamed the halls for a few minutes. He was nowhere to be seen.

Spanish was the only class that I knew beforehand would be Edward-less, since he was taking French. Thankfully, I spotted Alice and Angela heading my way.

I gave my girls the heads up about what had happened with Tanya, and much to my dismay they'd already heard the story. It made me worry if Edward had heard. Loathing the thought of him retreating back into his shell over this, I knew I had to find a way to fix this.

Just as the bell was about to ring, I saw Tanya waltz in arm in arm with Kate giggling. I shot her a warning glare and she blanched. I wondered if she was just afraid or if she had completely disregarded my warning.

She hardly said a word during class, which was good, because her saccharine voice set my teeth on edge.

My fingers were anxiously tapping at my desk, while my knee was bobbing up and down. I was having Edward withdrawals.

I released a breath that I'd been holding for who knows how long, when the bell rang signaling that it was finally lunch time. My awkward clamoring to get out of the desk and see Edward, caused Alice and Angela to smirk and a muttered 'bitch' slipped from Tanya's lips. She knew I wouldn't say anything about it. I could care less what she said about me. Concerning Edward, she needed to keep her mouth shut. That reminder caused a need to brush past her roughly and knock the books out of her hand. She huffed in response but didn't say a word as Kate stooped to pick everything up for her.

I was practically skipping all the way to the lunch room. However, my giddiness was quickly replaced with anger as I heard whispered comments and gossip floating all around me through the halls.

"_Poor Edward, she dumped him for Riley Biers, right?"_

"_Did you see how muscular he looked in that stupid Batman t-shirt? Yum."_

"_Everyone's been saying he's using Swan as a rebound, since Tanya broke his heart."_

"_Jane said he had a threesome with Alice and Bella."_

"_I heard that Cullen got hooked on steroids this summer."_

"_Lauren and Jessica both want to get a crack at him and see if he was as good as Tanya claimed."_

My hands were clenched at my sides and I almost felt faint. I was somewhere between curling up into a ball to cry my eyes out and morphing into the hulk and fucking smashing the school to rubble. I knew most of their comments were ridiculous and unfounded, except for Edward being hot in his t-shirt, but it still stung like a motherfucker to hear them.

I entered the lunchroom and found an empty table to sit and seethe. I finally spotted Edward coming toward me and saw the happy grin slip from his lovely face.

My inability to hide my anger caused Edward to rush to me and grasp my hands in concern. We talked about what had happened and he relaxed and reassured me.

I could hardly hide the excitement when Edward showed me the note from Lauren and Jessica. It was a perfect opportunity to make sure these bitches had their facts straight.

Reluctantly, Edward followed me out to the stadium bleachers. He gripped my hand tightly, and there wasn't a part of me that didn't hate making him feel this way. _If we didn't fix it now, then when would we? _

I relished the panicked looks that flashed on those bitches faces as they spotted me tagging along with Edward.

"Hey ladies," I greeted them with a fake smile, and watched as they attempted to feign indifference by taking drags off the cigarette they were sharing.

"Uhh, hey Bella, Edward. What's up?" Lauren asked with venom and fear laced in a sugary tone, that was anything but sweet.

"We just came by to say that you won't be needed to make Edward feel better. In fact, he had nothing to feel bad about in the first place," I advised as Lauren glared at Edward for tattling on them. I ignored her looks, turned to Edward and silently pleaded for him to explain what happened. I knew his innocence would shine through and be much more believable than the harsh shit I wanted to say.

I listened proudly as Edward explained what happened with Tanya, even though he was obviously embarrassed and uncomfortable. I knew this was for the best Tanya needed to learn a lesson.

There was a part of me that argued that I had given Tanya a chance to keep her mouth shut. If she did, I told her I wouldn't tell the real story, but after everything I heard in the hallway, I was having a hard time holding up that bargain. Not to mention, I only said that I wouldn't tell. I never said that Edward wouldn't.

After we had our laughs, I made sure Lauren and Jessica knew that I was serious. I even made sure that they had no doubts that Edward and I were together and that I would be the one satisfying his sexual needs. So, those bitches need not apply.

When we were finally alone, I was ready to practically maul Edward. The memory of the intimacy we shared the night before had been in the back of mind all day taunting me as I dealt with this Tanya shit. The next time I could have him writhing underneath me couldn't come soon enough. My body was telling me to get a taste of the silken flesh of his cock, so I could feel him coming undone in my mouth again. My thighs clenched reflexively at the thought of our naked bodies twined together - delirious from the pleasure.

Edward's thoughts must have been similar to mine. He grasped me around my waist and pressed me up against one of the stadium's pillars. I reached out for his belt, wanting to take him in my mouth again, but he stopped me. His large hands grasped my small ones and forced them above my head. The sudden dominating position he'd put me in surprised me and caused a rush of desire in my panties. I didn't even think he realized the control he had over me.

He deftly unfastened the button and zipper on my pants and slipped his hand inside. We were both so wound up, I could tell this was going to be hot and fast. He immediately found my aching clit, even within the confines of my tight jeans, and started rubbing me quickly. My mouth found his, and I moaned when he slipped his succulent tongue inside.

He worked me as if he'd been doing this for years instead of days. I didn't know if it was that he was just a quick learner or if somehow our bodies just knew each other already - as if we were always destined to be together. I knew it was a bit dramatic, but I liked to think it was the latter.

Before I knew it, I was panting his name through my release as he slowed down his ministrations, helping me come down from my climax. My knees would have given out had he not been holding me up.

Feeling his prominent erection pressed firmly against my leg brought me back to the task at hand.

"Your turn," I purred seductively against his ear then turned him around till he was against the beam. I dropped to my knees and began to unbutton and unzip his pants. Tentatively, I reached in and firmly grasp his cock, freeing him from his Spiderman boxers. The tip was already moistened with arousal, which caused me to lick my lips in anticipation of the special treat I was about to get.

Arguably, most would say he was the one being rewarded, but I loved Edward's cock so fucking much, it was ridiculous. I could hardly wait until it was introduced to my pussy. They would undoubtedly be a match made in heaven.

Edward cried out in reaction to the warmth of my hand and I grinned a bit before taking him into my mouth as far as I could. My tongue snaked out to massage his shaft wile I relished the little gasps and groans I was eliciting from his gorgeous lips. He started to twitch slightly in my mouth and I knew he was getting close. Wanting to make sure he was getting the maximum pleasure, I cupped his balls as I took him all the way to the back of my throat.

"Shit, Bella, Oh God. Fuck. Oh, Bel- Fuck!" he cried as he released into my greedy mouth. I popped off his cock and licked my lips.

In seconds he pulled me to my feet and kneeled adoringly to wipe off my jeans. When he was done he hugged me to him and kissed me tenderly until we were interrupted by the bell for fifth period.

~*!*~

The remainder of the day was fairly uneventful aside from the fact that I finally had a class with Edward. Unfortunately, I shared a fifth fucking class with Tanya. During class she leered over at Edward and me, so I reacted protectively. I reached up and started massaging the nape of his neck. He looked so beautiful with his eyes closed and his lips parted, that I almost forgot about Tanya's staring. Edward's contented sigh reminded me that I shouldn't touch him that way in class.

Smiling smugly, I glanced over to Tanya to see if she was still staring. For just a moment, an unrecognizable emotion flashed across her face and then it was clear and composed as she turned her attention to Banner's lecture. Thankfully Edward had missed the entire exchange. It had taken a bit of effort on my mouth's part to get my man relaxed. I couldn't have him stressing.

Edward and I parted ways knowing that we'd meet again later for free study in the library.

Home Economics was as boring as I'd expected but thank fuck it was Tanya free. I was partnered up with a shy little freshman named Bree. Sadly she never said a word as she hid behind her long hair and chewed her nails the entire class. Other than my slight concern for the shy girl, all I could think about was Edward and how disappointed I was that we wouldn't get to ride together.

Before I knew it, it was time for my free period with Edward. On the way to the library, I grabbed a Dr. Pepper and a bag of chips, since I was hungry from skipping lunch.

While it was a protein, Edward's spunk was not part of a well-balanced diet. Though, Cool Ranch Doritos could hardly be counted either.

His art class was at the other side of the school, so I figured it wouldn't hurt to go ahead and get my books out. I had to start research on Mary Shelly, for my Frankenstein paper that was due the following week. The sooner I got that shit done the more time Edward and I had for extracurricular activities.

My lit teacher had been thoughtful enough to have the librarian set aside the books we'd need. Normally I would just hop online to get my info, but we were required to have at least three sources from actual books.

I had already set out a few books and my steno-pad to start taking down my notes for class while sipping at the heavenly nectar that was Dr. Pepper, when I suddenly felt warmth on my ear.

"You've been a naughty girl," a husky voice rasped. Loudly, I sputtered and sprayed my drink all over everything. When I was done choking on the carbonated liquid in my nostrils, I felt my cheeks flush and my panties dampen when I realized it was Edward.

The librarian was none too happy with my disturbance and shushed Edward and I. It was obvious that Edward felt guilty as he began to soothe me rubbing the back of my neck the way I'd done to him earlier that day. I almost moaned in response, but stopped myself knowing I had a mess to clean up.

Once the mess was clean Edward and I began to share passionate glances and little notes filled with teasing and sweetness.

_**You smell amazing today, Bella.**_

He made me smile knowing he always noticed the little things.

_**You tasted amazing today, Edward.**_

I smirked as his eyes darkened perceptibly. He bit his sexy bottom lip and I groaned. I wanted to bite that fucking lip.

_**God, B you don't even know how much I want you right now.**_

If I hadn't had detention, I would have dragged Edward out to the stadium bleachers to have my way with him again.

I had a few minutes before I was to report to detention, so I walked Edward out to his car and kissed him goodbye. He looked so dejected at our separation, that it took all my strength to walk away from him.

Detention was a damn joke. I figured I'd have more time to work on my paper, but I was wrong. Apparently, we weren't allowed to do homework there. I spent the whole period writing goddamn five page paper on proper use of the English language. What a stupid fucking excuse for busy work. Did they think I was gonna write the fucking paper and suddenly the word 'cunt' would be miraculously wiped from my vocabulary? _Idiots_.

By the time detention was over, Alice was already outside the door waiting for me.

"How's my favorite delinquent?" she smirked teasingly.

"Ha-ha shut up, Alice," I snapped and sputtered slightly, trying unsuccessfully to hide my amusement.

"You ready to get out of this dump?" Alice questioned seriously.

"Please," I groaned. Fucking school sucked more cock than I did today.

"I don't know how the fuck I am gonna control myself from beating the shit out of Tanya this year. I've got five fucking classes with that moron," I complained, while retrieving my phone to text Edward that detention was over and that Alice and I were leaving.

"So tell me. What did you guys do this weekend?" Alice asked excitedly. I wasn't about to give her the gory details so I told her about the date and about Edward accidently spending the night. She groaned when I regaled her with Charlie's sex talk.

We were almost to my place when I got a text from Edward.

**Hey Baby, my Mom and Dad are out for the night. Let me grab a shower and then I'll come by and pick you up, if you want. – E**

Luckily Alice and I had just passed the road that led to Edward's place so it only took a minute to get turned around. I was about to text him that I would just have Alice drop me off, when an idea popped into my head.

Sound's good. I'll let you know when I'm ready. – B

Alice's little Volkswagen sped up the dead-end road to the Cullen house. I hadn't been here for months, but it was as immaculate as ever. I instructed Alice not to go too far up the drive so as not to alert Edward, and she shot me a wicked grin. She knew what I was doing.

"Wait!" she all but shrieked as I was getting out of the car.

"Here Bella, take these condoms. It's just a feeling, but I think you might need them," she smirked while reaching into her glove compartment. She crammed several into my jacket pocket before I could protest.

"Don't bother, Alice. Edward and I aren't quite there yet," I smiled innocently.

Alice shook her head in disbelief.

"Alright, fuck! I'm on the pill Ali," I groaned while throwing the fucking rubbers back at her. She was shaking with laughter, so I just slammed the door shut and ran toward Edward's house.

The front door was locked so I checked the garage door that led into the kitchen. It was open, so I just proceeded upstairs. By the time I got to the second floor I could hear the sound of the shower turning on. The timing couldn't have been better. I waited a moment, knowing that it would take a few seconds for the water to heat up and for him to strip. The thought of Edward stripping, heightened the excitement of what I was about to do.

After a moment I heard the sound of the shower become muffled as he had stepped in and closed the doors.

I quietly slipped into his en suite bathroom and began to remove my clothes. I was smirking to myself when I looked up and caught sight of Edward's reflection in the mirror. It was hard to make out every detail from the glass shower but I could see he was washing his hair. I could only imagine what he must look like with water streaming off his muscular form. I was mesmerized.

I saw him squirt something into his hand - body wash, or conditioner maybe. He lathered the substance in his hands for a moment, while I just stood there. When my body finally registered the slight chill in the air, I decided to go ahead and get in the shower. I was about to open the door when I saw the outline his lathered hand reaching down to his now erect cock. He began to take long smooth strokes with his right hand as his left braced him against the wall.

In that moment I had to be with him in that shower. I quickly but quietly opened the glass door and slipped in. I knew he must have registered the change in temperature because he tensed slightly, but he just continued to stroke himself, likely too aroused to stop. I was speechless. The sight of Edward's muscular tattooed back made me so fucking wet so fast I was thankful for the shower's ability to hide my dripping arousal.

Wordlessly, I pressed myself against his back and almost groaned at the feel of his smooth skin against my taught nipples. I wanted to help him finish so I reached around him and grasped his cock. I actually wanted us to stroke him together but he relinquished control to me, which was fine too.

I began to stroke him faster and faster until he was crying out my name. I grabbed his sexy ass and began to place languid open mouthed kisses on his back. When his legs started to shake I knew he was going to cum any second.

"Fuck, Bella, I love you so fucking much," he screamed out.

I gasped.

* * *

Yay! He said it. But what will Bella say? I'd love to hear your thoughts!

It was hilarious some of your speculations were that Alice was in the shower with Edward! I would never do that to you guys. It's like incest!

Sorry no recs wanted to get this is in a hurry!


	13. Chapter 13

**Edward Cullen: Confessions of a Love Sick Geek ~SoapyMayhem**

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Also this Fic is rated NC-17 for a reason. If you don't want to hear about masturbation, crude language or explicit lemons. STOP READING.

Thanks for all the amazing reviews and for everyone reading my story, you guys keep me going.

I want to thank my betas Twimarti and SandiCarr, even though this Chapter is at the moment unbeta'ed. Beta'd chapter will post within a week or so. Since I am still trying to get Chapter 9-12 updated with the Beta's versions.

* * *

C**hapter 13 ~*The Joy of Butt Sex*~**

****Edward Cullen****

I groaned when I felt her warm breasts pressed against my back, while my thighs shook with pleasure as her confident hand stroked me into oblivion.

Did she know that this was how all of my shower fantasies started_?_ No, but she was fulfilling those fantasies nonetheless. It was silly for me to hope that we would experience the entire fantasy, but a boy can always dream. When we were ready, I wanted to… well, I wanted to fuck her in this shower. In my mind I'd had her here countless times. One leg propped on the shower bench, one hand on the wall the other on the ceiling, and me behind her pumping into her making her cry out my name. I wanted that – God, did I fucking want that.

I knew it wasn't the right time, but Bella was seriously putting me in an awkward, but fucking awesome, position by tempting me this way. How could I stay controlled and say no if she decided that she couldn't take the burning aching desire, and that we should _just do it already_. I wanted our first time to be special. I couldn't just fuck her in the damn shower no matter how much I wanted to. The woman I loved deserved better than that. She deserved to be fed chocolate covered strawberries in a room lit with hundreds of candles and some rose petals on the bed.

Bella was the only woman for me and I intended to make sure that she knew it. There was no way I was going to let our first time turn into a regret, like hers was with Jacob. My mind began to reel with that idea, and paranoia began to take over like a parasite, eating away at my thoughts. I couldn't take it if I lost my Bella - I loved her more than anything. The need for her to know and being unable to tell her was downright depressing at times. All I wanted was for everyone to know, her especially, that she was mine. My inner voice was screaming "Fuck, Bella, I love you so fucking much," as her final thrusts had me spurting in hot streams onto the tiled floor.

I noticed Bella's gasp from behind me. Worried she must have gotten too cold outside the warm jets, I turned around to pull her into my arms, and against my chest. She looked like she was about to say something but I captured her lips with mine.

The steam intensified her scent, causing the sweet aroma to swirl around me. The atmosphere was heady with her arousal, so I knew she needed release.

Bella and I had a giving relationship, and I was all for being equal. So I felt it was only fair that I reciprocate after the little glimpse of my fantasy that she gave me. My hand slid slowly across her lower back then over her hip as I pressed her against the tiles and caressed her swollen folds. As my fingers moved toward her slick entrance she stilled them and broke our kiss. I worried that maybe I'd done something wrong. Was she regretting us like she had with Jacob?

My body was paralyzed with fear in reaction to her pulling away from me. All I could think was that she didn't want me anymore.

I wanted to turn away and hide from the emotions threatening to spill from my watery eyes, but I couldn't pull my gaze from hers. Tears were in her eyes and she had the biggest smile on her face, which confounded me. At least the smile made me reconsider the idea that she didn't want me.

"You have to tell me what you're thinking," I said hesitantly as I trapped her and pressed my now hardening self against her taut stomach. Maybe it was inappropriate at this moment, but having a hot naked Bella in the shower with me was doing wonders for my cock's recovery time, and her tummy felt too good not to rub against it.

"Edward, don't be embarrassed or think that I don't feel exactly the same way," she spoke cryptically while grinning like the Cheshire cat. Maybe she was talking about being horny or something, but after this weekend I had grown much more comfortable with my nudity. Maybe if I was still skinny and weak, I would have been more self-conscious, but I felt pretty good about my appearance now. Not to mention the fact that I was shamelessly pressing my dick against her while she said that. So, what the hell did she think I was embarrassed about?

"Baby, what are you saying?" I asked as I searched her eyes. The was nothing I could do to stop myself from rubbing against her when she stood on her tip-toes and her tongue darted out to trace up my neck until she reached the hollow behind my ear.

"I fucking love you too, Edward Cullen," she whispered huskily in my ear, then nibbled at my earlobe. I froze.

My mind was playing tricks on me. _No, Bella didn't say she loved me. She said 'I love fucking you', right? No, fuck, we haven't fucked so, no. What the fuck did she say? _I played her words back in my mind over and over again.

_I fucking love you too, Edward Cullen_

_I love you, Edward Cullen_

_I love you… too?_

She said 'I love you too, Edward Cullen'_. Damn I must have been pretty obvious with my feelings, but who was I to complain, my girl fucking loved me!_

I realized that I had been standing there silent and paralyzed for what felt like hours. Then I realized that I hadn't said anything. She knew I loved her but I hadn't said anything, or had I? _Fuck_. I realized then that I voiced, no screamed, my thoughts out loud while she was jerking me off. Goddammit, that had to have been the worst time. I supposed that it still wasn't as embarrassing as cumming in my swim trunks when I felt Bella's nipples through her bikini top. Fuck, I still hadn't said anything. I needed to get a grip on the thoughts spinning in my head, as my inner monologue was getting a little out of hand.

I pulled away slightly so I could look at her see her eyes, and hopefully the truth in her proclamation.

My words stuttered and my voice sounded weak even to my own ears, "Y-you l-love me?"

"Edward, I think I've loved you since you questioned me for wanting to be your friend. It just took me eight years to realize it," she sighed wistfully.

"Bella, oh God, I love you so much," I cried out before wrapping her in my arms and crashing my lips to hers.

I wound my fingers around her neck and into the nape of her silken hair. I was already clean but I wanted to pamper her, so I moved us until we were underneath the stream again. My fingers left her hair as I began to reach for the shampoo. I loved Bella's strawberry scent, but the idea of her smelling like me sounded very erotic. When our kiss broke, I took a moment to appraise her before starting in on her hair. Yes, I smiled proudly; she looked as though she had been thoroughly kissed. Even in the warm shower her blush was apparent. I spun her around, but not before placing a sweet kiss on each of her pink cheeks.

"Let me take care of you baby," I whispered in her ear huskily. I couldn't help the smirk that covered my face as my words caused her to shiver.

The bottle was slippery, so like an idiot, I ended up squirting too much shampoo into my hand. Bella had a lot of hair so I figured it didn't really matter.

My cock nestled between the cheeks of her perfect ass, as I ran my fingers through her hair lathering and massing, making her moan. She began to move slightly making the most delicious friction against the bottom of my cock, and I let her do it.

My actions made me feel a little embarrassed that I was getting off on my girlfriend's ass but it felt too good to protest. Deciding that it would be a little less strange if I was getting her off too, I rinsed one of my soapy hands and moved it to her clit where I found her wanting. The other hand I left lathered so I could massage her breasts. She was still pressing against me and it felt so fucking good. After several minutes we were both getting close. I began meeting her movements with my own erratic thrusts. Her thighs began to shake making her ass vibrate against me. It was too fucking much. We both cried out as we moved together climaxing.

"Holy shit," I panted breathlessly.

"Yea," she answered sounding just as exhausted as I was.

"Edward did we just have… butt sex?" she chuckled, and I fucking blushed. As naïve as I was, I still knew that we hadn't had anal sex, but fuck if her words didn't make me consider it though. No, the closest thing I could compare to what we'd just done was titty-fucking, which was something that had made me feel uncomfortable since the first time Emmett showed me a movie called Busty Blondes 23. Suffice to say that wasn't my taste, I was more into big booty brunettes, hence the 'butt sex', as she so aptly called it.

_I'm such a fucking ass._

_Ass, unf._

Basically, I had told my girlfriend - the love of my life - that I loved her while she was jerking me off. Then I humped her ass like a damn dog. She must have thought I was nothing but a horny moron with an ass fetish.

The water started getting cool, so I grabbed the removable shower head from its perch and proceeded to wash my fucking sperms and jizz off of the small of her back. The lustful look in her eyes almost made me drop the damn thing so I could kiss her again, but if I did that we'd never get out and then would end up all pruney and freezing our asses off. _Asses._

I stepped out of the shower shivering from the cool air as it chilled my skin. I didn't want Bella to be uncomfortable so I told her to stay inside, so I could get her a towel and dry her off first. It took everything in me not to groan when I opened the shower door again only to witness the effect the cool air had on her pretty pink nipples. I almost threw the towel at her just to get her to cover up so I didn't end up attacking her again. _Maybe there's something to that titty-fucking business_. Uggh, my brain was as perverted as ever. I needed to control my fucking thoughts.

Wordlessly Bella and I towelled off, occasionally seeking furtive glances at each other as we went about dressing. Knowing that this conversation would be best had when we were both sated and dry, I decided to bring up the topic of sex again, now that things had changed between us again.

"Bella, I really do love you, so, so much, and I want to make love to you soon," I whispered anxiously.

"Of course only when you're ready too." I amended quickly when she arched her brow cheekily.

"I love you and I want that too, baby. More than anything," she smiled brightly as she wrapped her arms around my neck and looked into my eyes, momentarily dazzling me.

"Uhh… good, I mean, that's great," I rambled excitedly.

"So…," I started, "I was thinking that I wanted to plan it, like a date. You know, to make it really special."

"Baby, you don't have to do that. It'll be special enough, just because it's you," she sighed and then trailed kisses along my jaw. I hummed in approval.

"Mmmm, I want to make everything beautiful for you," I murmured into her wet hair, inhaling the scent of my shampoo as it mixed with her natural scent. She nodded her head into my chest seemingly giving her approval for my plan.

"How long do we have to wait for your plan?" she asked with a slight whimper in her voice.

"Umm, maybe a couples weeks, a month tops. I want us to be able to spend the whole night together and to do that I'll need to come up with a plan to get both of our parents off our backs," I replied as her hand reached into my towel and found me flaccid. I grimaced slightly when she dropped it with a smirk, and left me wondering if my exhausted cock was a turn off or if she was just proud of herself for tiring me out. I knew my recovery time, and it would only be maybe five or ten minutes before I could be hard again, but if it got to that point, I'd be severely testing my restraint. It had been easier to say that we could hold off three or four weeks when I was momentarily impotent.

I used the opportunity to go to my closet and slip on some regular clothes. I grabbed a pair of my boxer briefs, some running shorts and a black t-shirt, and dressed quickly not wanting to make Bella wait on me.

When I was finished, Bella had already wrapped her wet hair in a towel, had dressed, and was sitting on the bench near my window looking at the _Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season 8 _comic I had laying out. Wordlessly, I slipped behind her on the bench and she leaned back against my chest while she read. My fingers where itching to touch her, but needing to keep things chaste, I began to rub soothing circles on her arms.

We sat like that for a while, just relaxing and enjoying each other's company without feeling the need to fill up the conversation with words or sexual activities.

In all honesty I was all for screwing around with horny Bella, but we needed times like these to just relax and enjoy our closely knit friendship.

It wasn't long after that, Charlie was calling for Bella since she hadn't gotten home. Since we both had some homework, we agreed that it wasn't feasible for me to join them for dinner. I ensured Bella that Mom had left me some money for pizza, and that I'd be fine.

After I dropped Bella off at her house, I returned home feeling like I could conquer the world because my girl loved me. Having her love made me feel strong like I could do just about anything. My first task as a loved man was to order a fucking pizza.

After dinner, I ran up to my room to get my homework done and to choose the three art pieces that I was required to bring in the next day. I was itching to bring in some of the art I'd done for Solar Eclipse but I had a feeling that Bella would want to see it and I wasn't ready to spill the beans on my big project just yet. So I grabbed one of my finished comics, a sketch pad with my test and practice drawings, and portrait I'd drawn of Bella last summer, pre-Jacob, when she and Alice had fallen asleep on my bed after watching a movie. Suffice to say, I was pleased with my selection.

Bella called later that night before I fell asleep and we were hardly able to get off the phone. We might not have, had Dad not come in from his shift at 10:30pm and heard me still up talking.

~*!*~

I picked Bella up for school the next day and the whole way we wondered what to expect. Would Lauren and Jessica wield the power we'd given them over Tanya? Would Tanya try something else to mess with us? We weren't too eager to find out.

Bella complained about sharing most of her classes with Tanya, but on the bright side, at least she was able to keep an eye on the spiteful bitch.

Mostly the day had been like yesterday, only today, I wasn't a clueless idiot about what was happening. I was still getting stared at and whispered about by giggling girls, most of whom I had no clue as to who they were. Once again, Jessica and Lauren made a point to sit by me every time we shared a class, thus earning glares from Alice and Rose when they were around to witness my descent into the fucking Twilight Zone.

It wasn't until I was on my way to lunch, that the day got really interesting.

I was in a hurry to get to the cafeteria, so I could see Bella. I noticed Mike first. He was laughing loudly at something Tyler was doing. Tyler was standing strangely facing toward a section of lockers. My brow furrowed in confusion, until I realized that someone was in front of him. My first instinct was to turn away to avoid getting harassed myself, until I remembered the stance I had taken yesterday. I knew the assholes were intimidated by me now, so maybe they would leave whomever they were bothering alone if I was aggressive enough.

"Hey, Crowley," I shouted across the hall trying to sound as threatening as I could. It must have worked because he turned in my direction scowling then he and Newton walked off before I could say anything else. Once they had retreated down the hall, I glanced back to see who they had been messing with. _Seth._

"Hey… uhh, are you alright?" I asked concerned when I noticed fresh trails of tears staining his cheeks. Without answering he frowned and quickly walked away, staring at the ground dejectedly. _What the hell? _I had just been trying to help. I hadn't been expecting a thank you or anything, but to be ignored, well that was just rude.

Frustrated, I regaled Bella with the play-by-play of what had happened.

"Then he just walked off. It was like he didn't even want my help," I sighed scrubbing my hand over my face, exasperated.

"He was probably just embarrassed, babe," Bella offered.

"Ehh, you're probably right. All I wanted to do was help," I muttered as I absentmindedly moved the uneaten food around on my plate.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm proud of you, even if that kid didn't appreciate it," she said sweetly, running her fingers through the mess of bronze I'd been pulling at in my annoyance over the situation_. Could I possibly love this woman any more than I do now?_

Bella and I walked hand-in-hand into Biology. My gut feeling was that everyone was staring at us, but I couldn't tear my eyes away from Bella to even look. We slipped into seats keeping our hands linked together under the desk, while Banner spouted off about mitosis.

A few minutes before class ended, I began to feel uneasy. Feeling eyes on me, I glanced around the room. I didn't even try to hide the disgust I felt when I saw Tanya eying me like I was a piece of meat. When she caught me looking she licked her lips at me in what I could only assume was an attempt to be seductive. Feeling emboldened, I stuck my finger down my throat and made a gagging motion, in hopes of reminding her that I puked on her. She huffed and looked down at her desk scowling. Her reaction amused me and I had to bite my knuckle to keep from laughing.

When I turned back, my girl was looking at me inquisitively. Since I couldn't explain the exchange, I simply winked at her, which somehow caused her to blush. Inwardly I smirked knowing I would never understand the effect I had on someone as amazing as Bella.

When class was over, reluctantly, we parted ways to attend our respective classes.

I was on time for art and noticed that Seth had not yet arrived. Not wanting him to think I was some kind of freaky stalker, I decided to take an empty desk farther away from where he sat last time. I brought the portfolio of my work to Mrs. Marcus's desk. Before I could stalk back to my seat, I was halted by my name being called.

"Edward, wait a moment please," Mrs. Marcus advised as she was glancing through my sketchbook. I turned toward her and waited as the other students filled into class dropping their portfolios off.

"Do you mind, if I show some of your work to the class? Some of the other students have already agreed so don't feel as if you have to," she asked hesitantly.

"Uhh… I guess that would be alright," I replied, smiling shyly.

"Good. Okay, you can take your seat now."

On the way back to my desk, I couldn't help but notice that Seth had made it on time today, but his face was hidden behind a book. My assumption was that either he was crying or he had been hit and was trying to hide the swelling.

After years of being tortured, I knew all too well the tell-tale signs of a kid who was being bullied. There was nothing I could do though especially if he didn't want my help. So I turned my attention back to Mrs. Marcus's discussion.

"So, a few of you have agreed to allow me the opportunity to share some of your work with the class. I picked a few from your submissions," she announced.

For several minutes I sat looking over all the work, some of it was pretty good, and some was downright pretentious, but who was I to judge. Aside from the occasional portrait, all I did was write geeky comics and draw monsters and scantily clad women.

"I have a wonderful piece from Seth Clearwater," Mrs. Mason gushed, and when I saw it, I could see why.

He'd used ink on sketch paper to do this entire landscape of a futuristic metropolis, like something out of Minority Report or Blade Runner. The shading and details were exquisite. I could only gape at the thing, and feel slightly inadequate as she reached for the portrait of Bella next.

I knew it was a good likeness to her. I had studied her face for the last eight years, so I could draw it in my sleep, but that day I had captured the peace and contentment in her relaxed state. Mrs. Mason had called it beautiful, so I blushed, because it was. Not because I had drawn it, but because it was my Bella.

Thinking that she would move on to the next student's art, I was stunned when she also began to speak about my comic. I felt my cheeks heat in embarrassment when she pointed out a character that I had purposefully created to resemble a hairy pair of testicles. I couldn't remember why, at the time, that I had thought that character was so funny. I mused to myself thinking about what a difference a year could make in a young guy's maturity level.

After Mrs. Mason showed the rest of the student's art, it was almost time for class to end. Everyone who allowed her to show their pieces were requested to come and get their things. After I grabbed my stuff, I turned around only to be met with an anxious looking Seth.

"You're Edward right?" he asked almost too quietly for me to hear.

"That's me," I offered lamely, feeling uneasy because of his demeanor.

"Uh, I just wanted to say, I thought your comic was really good. Even that ball-sack guy," he smiled shyly.

"Ahh, uh thanks, but my stuff was pretty lame compared to that thing you did. I've never seen anything like it," I shifted uncomfortably, from his compliments. And if I was being honest, I was a bit jealous of his talent.

"Thanks, I-" he started, but was interrupted by the bell ringing, "- I gotta go."

Before I could even say goodbye, he had disappeared.

Bella and I spent our free period much like we had the day before – playing footsie and exchanging dirty notes. It was like a long session of fore play that we both planned to lead to some dry humping or heavy petting in Bella's room until Charlie got home.

It was clear that we were going to have to participate in some self-release when Bella and I arrived at her house only to find that Charlie's cruiser was there three hours earlier than Bella had anticipated.

* * *

Thanks for reading and for all your amazing reviews

First i want to mention that I will be writing a special O/S for my 500th reviewer so keep em' cumming!

Have the cock-blocking antics in Love Sick Geek left you aching for release? Then check out my new O/S called Undisclosed Desires. It is smut with plot. There are Het and Poly/Slash Lemons. The coupling is Edward Bella and Jasper. Check it out, pretty please!

* * *

**Fic Recs **

**RL has been a bitch lately so here's some angst to match my mood...**

**Unplanned Perfection by LittleCat35**8 Bella and Alice were best friends, which made Bella the only girl off limits to Alice's brother Edward. When a party the summer after graduation gets out of control, Bella's world is turned upside down. "He doesn't know. I don't want him to."

I love this story so much, and get so excited when it updates. Nice and angsty, and an Edward I've dubbed Assward.

**Blind Intentions by SammieLynnsMom** When Edward & Bella's son, Nathan, goes missing it turns their lives upside down. This is the journey they take to find him, & in the process realize everything isn't what it seems. M for language, themes, & future lemons EPOV E/B Eventually

I'm not caught up on this one yet, but so far it's very exciting, have some kleenix handy.

**Tattoos Like Mile Markers by Casket4MyTears** Finalist, Tattward/Inkella Challenge. It was the first day she saw the tattoos peering out from beneath his shirt. It was the first day he spoke, capturing the pain locked within her. But could a broken soul save another?

Love this story, and always love a good Tattward!


	14. Chapter 14

**Edward Cullen: Confessions of a Love Sick Geek ~SoapyMayhem**

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Also this Fic is rated NC-17 for a reason. If you don't want to hear about masturbation, crude language or explicit lemons. STOP READING.

Thanks for all the amazing reviews and for everyone reading my story, you guys keep me going.

Sorry for the long wait, another chapter will follow soon. I want to thank my betas Twimarti and SandiCarr, even though this Chapter is at the moment unbeta'ed.

* * *

**Chapter 14 ~* Cockblocking Bastard *~**

**~*Bella Swan*~**

"Fuck. That feels so good, Edward," I moaned as his tongue delved into the hot depths of my sex. He simply hummed in response. The action sent jolts of electricity straight to my nipples.

His talented tongue began to dart rapidly, twisting, and curving in the most delicious way. I knew he was teasing me. Carefully, he avoided my clit and since his tongue couldn't reach my G-spot, all he was doing was working me to the edge over and over, only to pull me back each time I got too close.

"Please," I moaned.

Looking up from the apex of my thighs, his gorgeous green eyes met mine. They were sparking with laughter and lust. What a bastard, he was doing it on purpose.

"Come on, baby," I whined pleadingly.

Thankfully, his hand moved. I leaned back relaxing, thankful that I was finally going to have his awesome fingers on my clit. Only he never quite made it… I felt a cool finger suddenly slide against my ass cheeks. I tensed a bit before sitting up to look at him for confirmation that he was actually going to touch me _there_.

We hadn't tried anything like that together, and I had only experimented a few times with toys. I wasn't opposed per se, but I thought it was something better discussed beforehand rather than in the heat of the moment. My apprehension didn't seem to faze him as he slipped closer to my rear entrance.

Suddenly vibrations kicked in and started buzzing against my fucking ass. _What the fuck!_

I jolted out of the bed only to find that I was alone. I looked back at the offending object that had violated me. Realization dawned as I noticed the toys in the middle of my bed. I must have fallen asleep right after masturbating, because I hadn't put away _Gumby_ or my little finger vibe. Through my tossing and turning, the little vibrator somehow ended up under my ass. Then when I tensed, the switch must have turned on. Damn thing scared the hell out of me.

I checked my alarm, and realized I still had half an hour before it was time to get ready. It had been such an awesome dream too, up until my anal invasion that is. I pouted a bit before working up the nerve to masturbate, intentionally this time. That was when I noticed my cell on my nightstand and got a devilish idea.

Since Charlie announced that he was taking an earlier shift to be home when I arrived from school, my illicit activities with Edward had taken a nose dive into the almost non-existent territory. We had been tempted to return to the bleachers during lunch, until an underclassman was caught smoking pot there. Since then, the area had become off limits to students. It was too risky anyway.

I had tried to give him road head a few times but it always seemed that by the time his cock was about to brush against my lips we'd pass a police cruiser or get caught by a traffic light.

Ever since our 'accidental' sleepover, Charlie had been conveniently home to make sure that Edward and I stayed downstairs with him. He must have gotten to Esme and Carlisle as well, because every time I'd gone to see Edward, Esme would ask us to help with dinner. Then we'd all play Monopoly or Scrabble together, instead of retreating to the bedroom.

To make things even more frustrating, Edward hadn't come any closer to figuring out a plan for us to be able to spend an entire night together either. If things kept going like they were, we weren't going to be able to make love unless we made it a quickie somewhere before school in his car or something. Things were getting desperate.

I looked out the window and noticed Charlie had left for work. One of the benefits of him coming home early was that he had to go to work early too.

I had a feeling that Edward was probably still asleep, but I knew I could make it worth his while to wake up.

I reached over to the nightstand and grabbed my cell.

_One ring…_

_Two rings…_

_Three rings…_

"_Hello_," Edward answered groggily.

"Good morning, baby," I whispered not wanting to sound too harsh to his tired ears.

"_Bella_," he still sounded tired but I could hear the smile in his voice when he said my name.

"I figured you'd still be asleep, but please don't be mad at me. It's just… I had a dream about you and I needed to hear your voice."

"_I don't mind. Are you okay? Was it bad?"_ he asked warily though a yawn.

"I wouldn't say that it was bad…" I trailed off not wanting to disclose the embarrassing part of my dream. The part where I thought he tried to stick a vibrator up my ass without asking.

"Actually it was quite the opposite of bad. You had your tongue between my legs, so take that however you like," I smirked as he simultaneously gasped, at the sexual turn the call had taken.

"_You dream about me… like that?"_ he asked incredulous.

"Mmhmm, do you… you know… about me?" I replied purposely playing coy.

"_Umm… yeah, sometimes_," he replied bashful. I imagined the tips of his perfect ears were tinted red.

"Tell me?"

"_Oh, umm… well I… Bella_," he groaned, embarrassed. His shyness was my undoing, but I really wanted Edward to come out of his shell. I fantasized about hearing him talk dirty to me, his velvet voice thick with need. It made me wet just thinking about it.

"Please, I told you mine. Just one," I begged knowing he couldn't resist.

He paused and I knew he was thinking too hard. I hoped he wasn't trying to find a way to edit his dirty fantasies. I had seen the animalistic and slightly dominating side of Edward come out so I knew he had it in him.

"_A few nights ago, I dreamed you used your mouth on me in the shower_," he admitted quickly.

_Ahh, the shower. _

That shower would certainly hold some fond memories. It had been the backdrop for a few of my dreams recently, as well.

"Mmm, that sounds so good. I wish I had you in my mouth right now. If I did…" _he groaned loudly_, "…then I'd use my tongue to trace the head of your beautiful cock." I smirked, knowing the effect I had on him.

"_Bella, what are you… are you… are we going to have… umm phone sex?_" he asked quietly almost in disbelief.

"Depends, are you touching yourself yet?" I asked seductively.

"_Yeah… I… I couldn't help it. Are you… you know?_" Edward sounded unsure. It was adorable.

"I am now," I purred, and his breathing stuttered. My fingers made their way to my already soaked core, finding it hot and slick. I began rubbing lazily, building up a slow burn.

"What do you want to do to me, Edward?" I asked pleading. I needed him to tell me what he wanted, so badly.

"_I… want to…"_ he trailed off.

"Anything, I'm yours," I promised, and I meant it.

"_I want… I want to be inside you,"_ he said so quietly I almost didn't hear.

"Yes… I want that too. We're going to be so amazing together. What else? How do you imagine it happening?" I asked hopefully. I wanted him to open up so badly.

"_God, I want you so much, Bella - for so long. In my dreams, I've had you so many ways, I can't decide which one I want to try first,_" he admitted, his voice a bit hoarse. It was my turn to gasp. I hadn't expected him to be _that_ forthcoming.

"God, baby, I want you too. Tell me… please. Try picturing us together and describe what's happening," I pleaded, wanting so badly to get off on the images he could create for me and the sound of his voice as he described it all.

"_Okay… umm, I see you in the distance through the trees. It's sunny out and you're lying on a pallet of blankets and pillows in the middle of our meadow. You're only wearing a thin silky robe, but it's open, because you want to feel the sun warming your body. You can't see me, but I am watching you. Your hand slides down to… to y-your… umm… p-pussy. I… I can't just stand there and watch you from the trees any longer. I'm approaching you slowly. For a second, you're startled, but then relax when you realize it's me. Your bright eyes look at me and see exactly how much I want you. I lay down beside you, and because I want to be the one to make you come, I let my mouth replace your fingers. Your taste is heaven. I'll never get enough_," he admitted his desires, through a ragged breath.

He was good at this. I was shocked that he'd painted such a vivid image in my mind.

"Please, tell me more," I begged as my finger circled my clit, imaging his hot mouth.

"_I'm using my fingers and tongue on you. My fingers slide in easily, because you're wet for me. In my fantasies, you're always wet for me_."

He couldn't fathom the truth in his statement. It didn't matter where I was, as soon as I thought of him a flash flood would happen in my panties. I wondered if it was possible to become dehydrated from getting wet as often as I had because of him.

"_You're so hot and tight around my fingers, that I almost cum just from the idea of my cock being inside. Fuck, Bella. I am so hard for you, no one else_," he rasped, and I wondered if he was about to go primal on me the way he had after he opened my hope chest.

"More, baby. Please, I need to hear how you fuck me," I half-moaned, half-spoke.

"_Christ, Bella. I… fuck, I'm kissing my way up your body, making sure to pay special attention to your perfect breasts. Then, I kiss your lips, coaxing your mouth open and sliding in my tongue. You moan…_" I did _"… our hands are in each other's hair tangling as we pull each other closer and closer. You help me remove my clothing. Then we are skin against skin, lips against lips, pulses racing and hearts beating, so close."_

It wasn't the dirty talk I had expected, but beautiful poetic lyrics that caressed me like warm silk. The sweet words his mouth produced were in direct contrast to the hoarse need, and the heavy panting that laced his voice.

"_I am hovering over you. You open your body to me, and I enter. God, you feel so good when I slide in and out of you."_

"God Edward, you're so big, and thick. You make me feel so good. Fuck, I'm gonna come soon."

"_Shit, you're driving me crazy. It feels so good. I love you so much, baby."_

"Fuck… Edward… love you!" I cried as my body quivered in release.

"_Bella!" _he shouted through his own powerful release.

The school day went much like the others had the first week. It was finally Friday, and Edward and I had the whole weekend to try to figure out a plan. Maybe we could escape to the meadow and spend the day there acting out his fantasy. I decided that I'd have to ask him about that. I wondered if maybe he'd be open to changing our plans.

I made it through the first few classes with little issue. Tanya managed a few sneers, while Jessica and Lauren remained civil. Gossip about Edward had quieted, and though the whole puking incident never surfaced, people seemed to realize that Edward was with me and not Tanya. I still had to watch my temper though, as there were underclassmen around that thought it was okay to make eyes at my man. They obviously didn't know about my reputation when it came to Edward, but I couldn't just go around threatening and punching people.

I knew I was as possessive as hell, but I had fucked up too many times in the past. From my relationship with Jake to leaving Edward for his own good, I wasn't about to risk losing him again. Knowing he shared my feelings helped me relax quite a bit too.

The thought of him loving me was simply indescribable. He was my soul mate – from best friend to boyfriend, and now soon to be lover. My heart clenched at the idea.

The day was almost over and Edward and I had been sitting in our shared study hall writing sexy little notes as usual. When suddenly they took a turn from – **You have the prettiest cock ever!** to _**Bella, what would you like for your birthday?**_I had no idea. Honestly, I had never been one for gifts, because I preferred to give more than receive. Knowing that he'd get me something no matter what, I decided to contemplate his question. That was when an idea popped into my head.

**Do you plan on getting anymore tattoos?**

_**Yeah, I guess so… why?**_

**I want one, and I want you to design it for me, for my birthday. I thought you might want another and we could go together.**

_**Bella, I'd take you even if I wasn't getting one myself, and I'd love to design something for you. That would be an amazing honor.**_

**The idea of having your mark on my body is highly erotic… I want you so bad.**

_**Shit! Let's get the fuck out of here and go to my place. Mom is in Seattle again and Dad won't be home till after 6p.m**_**.**

The final bell rang just in time. Ever the efficient one, Edward had already packed up our belongings. He refused to let me carry my own backpack. I wanted to be annoyed, but it was just too sweet, and besides, he was much more equipped than I was.

With both hands full, he walked toward the door I held for him. He grinned at me – it made me want to rip his jeans off.

Once we had exited the building, the humidity was stifling. When the heat hit Edward's cool glasses, they fogged. I couldn't take my eyes off of him, so I noticed his predicament immediately.

"Come here," I giggled, as he struggled to fix the issue with both our bags in hand. He smiled sheepishly as I removed that frames from his face. He was so beautiful, almost inhumanly so. Before I could stop myself, I captured his lips with mine. It had been too long since we last had this connection.

I almost chuckled when I heard him drop our bags so he could wrap his arms around me.

"Eww!"

Edward and I both turned around to glare at Alice, and her unwelcome intrusion.

"We've seen you and Jasper suck face plenty of times, so get over it," Edward spouted. She gasped.

My pride swelled, for him. I had never heard him stand up to Alice before. I gave Edward's perfect ass my squeeze of approval. His hips bucked into mine on reflex – it made me think of sex. We needed to get to his house fast.

"We gotta go Alice, but I'll call you," I shouted while grabbing our bags and pulling my stunned boyfriend along quickly.

The drive home felt like years.

God, how I wished I'd worn a skirt, when his fingers rubbed the seam of my jeans. I looked up to see his face, and I almost laughed when I noticed Edward's focused gaze on the road ahead. He was trying very hard to pay attention, while he teased me. I knew that couldn't take any more distraction, so I kept my hands to myself.

Finally, we were in his driveway. Edward would normally park in the garage, but we were too horny to wait for the door to open. He pulled the car close to the front entrance and we ran inside. In seconds Edward had me against the door. Our tongues battled for dominance, as his fingers flicked open the buttons on my jeans. There was no stopping the cries that escaped my lips when his hand slipped into my panties.

"Fuck… you're so damn wet!" he groaned into my mouth.

"Let's go upstairs," I managed through a ragged breath. We rushed up the stairs together hand in hand, and I couldn't help but remember us going down Rosalie's stairs in the same fashion, just a week earlier. Things had progressed so quickly. It was then that I knew we needed to wait a while longer. Edward wasn't some boy to fulfill my unusually high libido, he wasn't meant to be devoured. I wanted to cherish him, love him, and be loved by him. I hadn't really been too thrilled by the idea of waiting a month, but the more I thought about it, the more I knew, that for Edward, I'd wait forever.

He opened the bedroom door for me and had me back against the wall. His feverish kisses began to match my slower pace. Our mouths met languidly, while his hand smoothed the bunched material my waist, with caresses and soft circles. The planes of his back were hard and smooth, but I needed to feel his skin under my fingertips.

I peeled the tight t-shirt from his body before he removed my shirt and bra. He hugged me firmly to him, and it was just as he'd described it in his fantasy – his skin against my skin, his lips against my lips, our pulses racing and hearts beating, so close. I wanted him inside me, but I could wait. All I needed was to be near him, to have him close.

His lips moved from mine to the hollow of my ear, then trailed down my neck and collarbone. The only sounds were his quiet gasps and the moan of pure pleasure that escaped my lips as his hot tongue traced a circle around my right nipple. I arched into him, feeling the evidence of his erection on my hip. I needed him so badly.

He slid my already open jeans down my legs before I scrambled to remove his. My fingers ached to touch him, but I couldn't move as I felt his hands like fire on my thighs as he parted them.

Time meant nothing. There was only his touch, the same touch that was fanning the flames of desire building in my hot depths.

I watched with rapt attention as his fingers hooked around my panties and slid them off slowly. His eyes were full of wonder. It was as if he'd just unwrapped the most perfect gift. Spread before him, I could feel embarrassed, or vulnerable, but his hungry eyes made me feel wanted. He wanted me as much as I wanted him. It was obvious what he wanted when I noticed his pink tongue peeking out to moisten his full lips.

There was a high probability that my knees would go weak, and I'd fall over, so I braced myself against the wall. With one hand on the door knob and the other in his hair, I steadied myself. His hair was like silk under my fingertips. I couldn't help but want to run my fingers through it, but I wouldn't risk losing my balance.

"Oh, God," I cried as his licked all the way up my slit. He was being greedy. There was none of teasing that he'd done in my dream. This time, he went straight for my clit. Sucking and swirling until my thighs began to shake.

"Fuck… oh fuck. Edward, oh God," I moaned as I came on his mouth with a soul-shattering intensity.

Once I was no longer quivering Edward lifted my weak form and carried me to his bed. He hovered over me staring deeply into my eyes.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you," I smiled happily.

His kiss was deep and thorough. My legs parted and wrapped around him. The cotton of his boxers was the only barrier between us as he began to grind his thick cock against my aching sex. It ached for him - for another release. He was grinding so hard and fast, that it was only a matter of time before I got it.

"Fuck… Bella," he groaned quietly while building up speed.

"Edward, why in the hell didn't you wake my ass up when you got home… oh fuck!" Emmett bellowed while opening Edward's unlocked door.

"Shit!" Edward cried in shock.

Simultaneously, a few things happened. My leg's grip on him tightened forcing the buttons on his boxers to snap, releasing his cock. In his attempt to cover me he lost his balance. His full weight lurched forward forcing his cock to slip inside my slick entrance.

"Oh Christ," I screamed at the glorious penetration.

Edward's face and body froze, his expression a mask of both pure bliss and utter torture.

Emmett's departure was signaled by the sound of the door slamming shut.

There was a war in both our eyes. I could hardly fight the need to pull him the rest of the way in, but at the same time throw him off of me and cover my naked body in shame that his brother had seen us. Edward's will power must have been stronger because once his eyes widened in realization, he slipped out of me faster than I could blink.

What the fuck were we supposed to do now?

One thing was certain, I wanted to fucking murder Emmett Cullen.

* * *

A/N

Please don't kill me. I know that was a horrible place to stop, but EPOV is so necessary from this point on.

Please check out my new fic **Losing It - **Bella has been rejected by the one guy she's been saving herself for. Now she is on a mission to lose her virginity!

Chapters are short and there will be a few updates a week until it's done. Mostly BPOV, but I will throw in an occasional EPOV only because I can't resist.

It's awards season, and much to my surprise Confessions of a Serial Killer has been recognized by The Shimmer Awards as a nominee in the Blood Award category for Best Horror. I would like to thank those who nominated this story as well as Confessions of a Love Sick Geek for the Outtake Award for Best Comedy and Undisclosed Desires for The Quickie Award for best O/S and a Golden Lemon for Best Group Sex.

I would absolutely love to win but simply being nominated was honor enough for me!

For the sake of quick posting, I will not be doing any recs this week. I have already asked for everyone to read and vote for Undisclosed Desires and Confessions of a Serial Killer.

Finally, Happy Valentine's Day to all, and don't forget to lock the door, when you're getting it on. You never know who might wander in!


	15. Chapter 15

**Edward Cullen: Confessions of a Love Sick Geek by SoapyMayhem**

**Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Sorry for the long wait.I tried to give you guys plenty of citrusy goodness to make up for it. Another chapter will in the next week or so. I promise not to keep you all waiting as long as I did this time. I want to thank my betas Twimarti and SandiCarr, even though this Chapter is at the moment unbeta'ed.

I have written a O/S for FGB autism, which just posted called Love Tokyo Style, and I will be writing a O/S for Fandom for Storms. I am an Alabama resident, and I have seen the devastating aftermath of the April 27th storms firsthand. Please visit the link in my profile for more info on how you too can help.

**Warning**: This story is rated NC-17 for a reason. If you are under 17 or don't want to hear about masturbation, crude language or explicit sexual content. STOP READING.

* * *

**Chapter 15 ~*Web Cams and Public Fondling*~**

****Edward Cullen****

_There were moments in my life that made me almost certain that there was an afterlife – heaven, hell, all of it. _

In bed, with the woman I loved blissfully falling apart in my arms was proof of God and heaven, but the sinful things she was doing to my body made me fear for our souls.

She was writhing beneath me - her legs, like a vice, gripped my hips tighter with every thrust against her wet heat. I wanted to be inside her. No sooner than I thought it, my prayers were being answered.

I was so lost in Bella that at first I hadn't noticed Emmett and his unwelcome intrusion. What I did notice was the snapping sound of buttons popping off my boxers and my cock being freed from the cotton prison. When I registered what had happened, all I could think of was making sure Emmett didn't see my girl's tits.

"Shit," I gasped as I scrambled to cover Bella, paying no attention to the new position.

I was certain that fate was playing a cruel joke on me, when I felt the sweetest sensation of soft wet heat wrapped around the head of my throbbing cock. I was inside her, though only part of the way, it felt so good that I nearly came. Worrying that I was going to do just that, snapped me back to reality. I couldn't slide in and take her the way I wanted because my idiot brother was right down the hall.

It took every last shred of willpower to remove myself from her.

The torture I felt in that moment cemented my belief that there was truly a hell.

It wasn't supposed to be like this.

Bella had told me about how uncomfortable she was around Jacob after their awkward first time. This was infinitely worse. How could I fix it?

I was lost in my thoughts staring blankly at the discarded clothing on my bedroom floor.

"Edward?" she called softly. "Are you okay?"

I shook my head slowly. I wasn't okay. I'd ruined everything.

She called my name again and I felt her finger trace a comforting line along the edge of my jaw.

Her touch soothed me.

When I finally met her eyes, they were full of remorse.

"Edward, I'm so, so, sorry," she whispered sadly with eyes full of unshed tears. That sight of it snapped me out of my thoughts.

"w-What? Why?" I sputtered.

"Your first time… it wasn't… I mean it shouldn't have been like… _that_," she replied as a few hot tears ran down her flushed cheeks.

I couldn't sit there and let her blame herself. I'd been careless.

"Bella, no. This wasn't your fault," I replied pleadingly.

"Was it terrible?" she asked nervously.

"God, no," I groaned loudly. "It's a fucking miracle that I was even able to stop."

She chuckled and I was thankful for the ease in tension. I still wasn't sure how I would fix this other than by taking her and making love to her right now. With Emmett down the hall, I wasn't even sure I'd be able to get it up, not to mention the fact that I'd promised Bella she'd have romance, candles and a nice fluffy bed at a hotel for our first time.

Fucking Bella on my childhood bed, with my brother down the hall pretending not to listen in, wasn't exactly my idea of romantic.

While we got dressed, mostly in silence, and I realized that, once again, I'd set myself up for trouble by forgetting to lock my fucking door. I vowed to never forget again.

As we made the short journey to the living room where Emmett had setup the Xbox360, I began to panic a bit, knowing that inevitably we'd have to face him and his teasing.

I was mildly shocked when a red-faced Emmett seemed to tense as Bella and I sat on the love seat to his left.

He wasn't joking or poking fun. If anything, he just seemed to be thoroughly embarrassed.

"Sorry, Bro," Emmett muttered after clearing his throat awkwardly.

"And sorry to you too, Bella," he added in nervous tone.

"I didn't even know you were home, or we wouldn't have been doing… _that_," I replied anxiously. Emmett nodded, seemingly feeling too uncomfortable with the situation he was currently in to remark further.

"Also, I should have locked the door too," I added, more as an apology to Bella, than Emmett.

I felt like the biggest idiot on the planet.

Shortly after our brutally humiliating conversation with my brother, I drove Bella home. Up until the part where Bella made me pull the car over so she could blow me, the drive consisted of us ensuring each other that we'd make it up. We would fix it, try again, but now that I knew what it was like to be inside Bella Swan, I wasn't certain that I could wait any longer.

This had to happen soon.

I needed a drastic plan, but I couldn't do it alone.

I had to call Alice.

After working out a plan with the cunning pixie, the remainder of the evening was spent doing homework and jerking off until my dick was raw. After that, I needed a distraction.

I needed to write.

**~*Solar Eclipse*~**

**Issue 1.3**

"_Nice to meet you Victoria, I'm Anthony." _

_Isabella felt the venom coating her teeth as she prepared for battle. Her legs moved faster than human eyes could detect, but the threatening vampiric mind that relayed images and thoughts with crystal clarity, branded her brain, and made her realize she wasn't moving fast enough. _

"My, you're quite lovely. I can see why she'd want to keep you as a pet," _Victoria cooed menacingly. _

_Isabella had to choke back a sob as the Vampire's mind took pleasure in seeing Anthony's polite smile turn to one of terror and recognition. _

_For once his instinct to fear a predator such as herself, had kicked in. He quickly composed his face and took on a confident stance, but the vampire's eyes were keen enough to notice the change in his expression as well as the slight tremble in his hands._

_Isabella was still several blocks away when Victoria attacked. _

_She felt her own bloodlust awaken as the pleasure Victoria took in drinking Isabella's mate filled her thoughts unbidden. Disgusted, Bella's teeth snapped angrily. _

_Mere seconds and a few blocks later, the sweet, ambrosial scent of Anthony's blood filled the night air and caused a small part of her, the monstrous part, inside her to snarl from thirst. The most dominant part of her propelled her faster toward the scent so she could maim and kill the fiend that had dared to tempt her ire by touching her reason for existence. _

_Isabella had made love to Anthony a few times that morning, so he would have been covered in her scent. _

_That fact alone should have warded off any vampiric interest. _

_Anthony was hers. _

_He was off limits, but Victoria wanted a fight. She was using Anthony as bait._

_Seconds later, Isabella knew the other vampire noticed her sudden appearance, but she couldn't find it in herself to care. What she did care about was the faint heartbeat gently wrapping in Anthony's chest as he lay prone on the floor. _

_Isabella withheld the grief-stricken sob that threaten escape her ruby lips at the sight of her beloved._

_Victoria, had torn Anthony's throat and simply left him to bleed - bait to draw Isabella in, and in that, she had succeeded. The major flaw in her plan was underestimating Isabella's feelings for her 'pet'._

She is a wild one. This is going to be quite an amusing game_. The auburn hair, crimson eyed, fiend thought wickedly. _

_Simultaneously, both vampires had their lips curled over their razor-sharp teeth and into menacing snarls._

_Isabella had no time to spare for threatening taunts for her attacker or confessions of love for her mate - only an undeniable need to destroy that hardened her skin imperceptibly, enticing her to rip and bite. _

_She had to save Anthony, but could unless she first obliterated the sadistic bitch who threatened to tear apart everything good left in her long, lonely, life._

_She was upon Victoria, and ripping her arm off before the vamp's sharp mind even noticed her movement. Isabella's speed was unparalleled._

_The metallic keening sound of tearing vampire flesh and Victoria's screams roused Anthony from unconsciousness. He felt the burn of venom as it traversed his veins scorching everything it touched, but he didn't scream. His eyes locked on Isabella's silently passing his message of love, agony, and goodbye._

"_No," Isabella whimpered in response. The injured attacker saw her opponent distracted and went for the throat. Before Victoria could tear Isabella's pretty head from her shoulders, she sidestepped leaving her arm vulnerable to attack. _

_The venom soaked teeth sunk in and ripped taking a chunk of her previously unmarred flesh. _

_Isabella swallowed back the cauterizing pain she felt, and turned her attentions back to the assailant._

_To Anthony's weak human eyes and vision distorted with pain and blood loss, the two vampires were nothing more than a mahogany and auburn blur as they clashed together over and over again._

_A blood curdling scream filled the air and Anthony's ears pounded as his pulse began to quicken. _

_His eyes were lazily trained on the expressionless head that rolled in front of his outstretched feet. Then everything went dark and Anthony felt himself become engulfed in flames._

**~*SE*~**

A few days passed and little was mentioned of the embarrassing events that had occurred. Emmett, as it turned out, had skipped classes and decided to drop in to visit his family for the weekend. He'd come home only to find and empty house, so he had decided to take a nap. Upon hearing strange sounds coming from my bedroom, he realized I was home and came to see what I was up to. To say he was shocked, was an understatement.

He finally seemed to loosen up around me and even gave a repeat of the same safe sex lecture my father had given me mere weeks ago.

We were both thoroughly mortified, to say the least.

It would have been at least 3 more days before Alice's plan could be put into effect, so Bella and I tried to continue as we had over the past several weeks. We made sure to avoid any kind of contact that put my naked cock in the vicinity of her naked pussy. We seemed to be doing okay for the last few days, until we weren't…

_Bella growled slightly as my finger grazed the lace of her soaked panties from beneath her dangerously short skirt._

"_Don't tease Edward," she rasped._

"_You started it, by wearing that fucking skirt. Are you trying to kill me?" I whispered seductive and low in her ear, relishing the shiver of desire I elicited from her body. _

_My fingers slid the delicate fabric to the side, finding her wet heat. I began thrusting them into her at a deliciously slow pace, while my cock began throbbing against my jeans, like it was begging to replace them._

"_Edward, I can't wait anymore. Do. It. Now," she practically snarled._

_In a haze of lust, I groaned and nodded my agreement as my hand swiftly unfastened the buttons of my jeans, slipped into my boxers, and firmly grasped my weeping cock. _

_I removed my fingers from Bella's pussy and pulled her panties down in one swift movement._

"_Hurry, please. I need it," she moaned. _

_My thoughts were so crazed with lust that all I could think about was getting back that feeling of tight wet heat, and wrapping it all around my aching cock._

_With Bella bent forward on the bathroom counter, I positioned myself at her entrance._

_A swift knock at the door caused us both to still._

"_Hello? Is someone in there?" a familiar masculine voice questioned irritably._

"_Fuck," I whispered, "I think that was Mike Newton."_

"_I'll be out in a minute," Bella shouted trying to get him to leave us alone._

"_The store is closing in ten minutes. Please bring your final purchases to the register," he shouted rudely._

_That rude ass, mother-fucker had no right to humiliate customers by harassing them while they were in the restroom. I mean, yeah we _were_ about to fuck in here, but if Bella herself had been in here alone, using the bathroom for its intended purpose, she would have been livid._

_Quietly, we exited the restroom, hoping to avoid Mike's prying eyes, and then ran over to the shelf where we'd haphazardly placed our items for purchase before we'd gotten distracted and Bella ended up pushing me into the bathroom._

_Lately, we couldn't keep our hands of each other, and Bella's purposely revealing clothing wasn't helping our situation one bit._

_Part of Alice's plan had been for Bella and I to go to Newton's Outdoors to buy some new lures and a fishing pole for Charlie, as a birthday gift. Bella had already contacted my father, and few Charlie's friends from the station and the Rez to let them know, so they could take Charlie on a camping trip that weekend. This left only my mother for Bella and I to contend with for the alone time we needed, and she had an interior design convention coming up that would end Saturday afternoon. If she went, Bella and I would have that Friday evening and Saturday morning to be alone._

_Alice had everything planned to perfection. Charlie and my father would be gone on the camping trip. My mother and Mrs. Stanley would carpool to Seattle for the design convention, and Alice would assure Charlie that she and Rose would keep Bella occupied with a little girl's night out. I would be home all on my lonesome. Though in actuality, Bella and I would be spending a romantic evening at the Olympic Lodge in Port Angeles. I wanted to take her to somewhere fancy in Seattle, but with my mother staying there and the possibility that the fishing trip could be cancelled if the weather turned bad, it was too much of a risk. I already had to be sneaky make sure that they wouldn't see my debit card statement for the month. It would undoubtedly have the hotel stay included in the billing history._

"_Mike," I warned as I noticed his eyes traveling appreciatively down the length of Bella's long, bare legs._

_He looked up abruptly with wide eyes._

"_That will b-be $87.96," he stammered nervously under my gaze before clearing his throat._

_Bella looked surprised by the exchange, and I couldn't help but notice her eyes as they locked on mine when she handed him a hundred dollar. It was a look I was growing familiar with. Lust._

_I wondered to myself, how the hell had I gotten so goddamn lucky?_

_After Mike gave Bella the change, I grabbed our purchases in one hand and wrapped my arm possessively around my girl's waist with the other. Over my shoulder, I shot a threatening glare in Mike's direction. Fucker._

_I seriously hoped he didn't go in that bathroom before he closed up for the day. Even though we hadn't actually 'done it' in there –thank fuck- it would still smell like sex. I didn't want him imagining Bella like that. He needed to mind his fucking eyes if he wanted to keep them. Fuck, I had to calm down. I wasn't a violent person, but I was starting to realize I was quite jealous, and that fact might have made me feel slightly irrational._

_Once we were out the door Bella had me pressed against the Volvo, pulling me down to meet her lips with a searing kiss._

"_That was so fucking hot the way you made him nervous, baby," she panted into my mouth. My words were cut off as Bella began to grind against me. Fuck. _

"_Three days, baby," I pled breathlessly. I knew I couldn't take her in the parking lot, or the fucking toilet at Newton's Outfitters. I knew if we could wait just a little bit longer, it would be so amazing and special, just like she deserved. If only my cock would get the memo…_

**~*EC:CoaLSG*~**

_It was around midnight and I sat on my bed drawing out the storyboards for the most recent issue. The artwork on the first two issues had been sketched and shadowed, and was ready to be inked._

Since I'd been struggling getting the colors just right, I decided to put that part off until I had the entire series sketched out and ready for ink. I hoped that I'd have everything figured out by then.

I also knew that I'd need to get started on Bella's tattoo design. Her birthday was in two and a half weeks, and I needed it to be perfect. I would have liked to give her the first issue of Solar Eclipse, but with my color issues, I knew I couldn't get it ready in time. I wanted it to be perfect, so that that meant I would need to give her the finished product. I knew it would take a few more months, but hopefully, I'd have it in time to give it to her for Christmas.

My phone buzzed loudly breaking me from my thoughts. I capped my graphic pen and checked my messages. There was a new one from Bella.

**Can't sleep. I was just about to use Gumby, but I'd only be wishing it was you. –B **

Fuck, her sexy words alone had me hard in seconds.

**You're killing me! I can't sleep either, baby. I was about to work on your tattoo design, but I'd love to watch you play with your toys. –E ;) **

**Fuck, that's hot. Are you asking if you can watch me on the webcam?- B**

**Please. I need to see you. NOW. – E**

Bella, and I had recently discussed trying out or webcams, but I hadn't had the guts to ask. I was so fucking thankful that she'd suggested it. I opened my laptop, started up the video chat on my webcam, and waited a minute for Bella to log on.

The little ding that indicated she was online made my heart race and my cock harden even more.

When the video feed started to come through, I nearly came at the sight of my girl in her black sheer bra and matching panties. I bit my lip to suppress the embarrassing sounds and that we're sure to come out of my mouth if I hadn't.

"Fuck Edward, were you shirtless before or did you take it off for me?" she groaned loudly. Quickly, I plugged in my headset to keep her sexy voice from blaring through the speakers and waking up my parents.

"Does it really matter?" I whispered seductively.

"Hmm, not really, but it does make me feel a bit overdressed," she replied matching my tone, and then stood up and began removing her clothes.

_Fuck_. My weeping cock needed her to have been naked five minutes ago.

My breathing became labored as I watched her slowly strip.

I couldn't help but remove my pants and grip myself as her body swayed in a hypnotizing rhythm that matched the soft music playing in the background.

When she was completely bare for me, she leaned over her desk, getting up close and personal with the camera. I was speechless.

"Tell me what you want Edward," she whispered.

"I need to be inside you… fuck… can you please touch yourself. I want to see you," I rambled barely sounding coherent. She seemed to be too turned on my words to find humor in my fumbling.

"I love it when you put your mouth on me," she moaned wantonly, and then moistened the pads of her fingers with her pink tongue and proceeded to pinch her nipples. I watched enraptured as they tightened in response.

Her head rolled back, eyes closed, and then she bit her lip. _Christ, she's going to kill me_. I loved watching her lose herself like that.

My cock jumped and grew harder as she slowly trailed her hands down her bare stomach and dipped between her legs.

"I need to see how wet you are," I practically growled.

Before I had a chance to be embarrassed by my outburst, Bella's lips parted and she took a shuddering breath. Answering my frustrated plea, she moved the camera in front of her on the bed and spread her legs, showing me how much she wanted me. Never in my wildest fantasies could I have ever even hoped to see her like this.

God, she was so wet, and I couldn't take it anymore. I fisted my cock and began to pump myself slowly. I didn't want to get too far ahead of Bella, as she hadn't even started yet.

"Fuck, you're so goddamn wet," I grunted harshly.

"Your fingers make me feel so good, but right now all I want is you're your cock inside me thrusting and pounding till I can't walk," she spoke as she began to slide two fingers in.

"Pretend, it's me Bella, use three fingers," I directed.

"Oh, fuck, yes," she cried as she slipped another inside. She began to move faster and faster pumping harder, and I couldn't help but meet her pace as I thrust my cock into my fist.

I couldn't take my eyes off the hypnotizing movements. In a split second, out of nowhere, Bella had removed her fingers and replaced them with a pink wand with a bulbous tip. I would have had to strain to hear the soft sounds of vibration that emanated from the little toy, but I was more interested in what she was doing with it.

"Oh, fuck… oh… fuck, Edward!" she shouted before suddenly, removing the wand. I thought my eyes must have been deceiving me when I saw her start to squirt. Her entire body was shaking with pleasure and there was nothing I could do to hold back the orgasm that ripped through me in response to the visuals she provided. Hot, thick, streams of cum erupted onto my stomach, and Bella's name along with a string of curses flew from my lips.

_Holy fuck! My girlfriend can squirt like a pornstar!_

Once we both gained our composure, I grabbed my laptop and moved from my desk to lie down in the bed. I cleaned off with a few tissues and relaxed - content to just watch Bella, as I would have if we had been in the same room.

Bella grabbed a towel and dried the moisture from between her thighs. When she took a look at the bed she grimaced.

"Now, I have to change the damn sheets. It looks like I pissed the bed," she grumbled irritably.

"h-Have you ever done… that before?" I stuttered, too shy to actually acknowledge what she'd actually done.

"Umm… only like one other time," she replied with a shy smile. "I didn't know that would happen, or I would have put a towel down or something."

"It was amazing. Fuck… I've never seen anything like that, except in por-" I blurted and then stopped suddenly when I realized that I was admitting to her that I watched porn.

She laughed loudly, and shook her head. "It's okay with me if you watch porn. You've seen my stash already, anyway," she mentioned, reminding me about the stack of videos in her hope chest. A blush colored my cheeks in response to the memories. I hoped she hadn't noticed.

We chatted for a while – a bit about the plan in a few days, and some about school. Bella mentioned that the rumors about Tanya and I had seemed to die down. For that I was thankful.

It seemed that maybe the worst of our luck was over. As long as everything went according to Alice's plan.

Several minutes after we'd ended our video session there was a knock at my door. I slipped back into my boxers and unlocked the door.

It was my Mom.

"I'm sorry to bother you sweetie. I was just about to go to bed, and I wanted to let you know that your father and I will both be gone this weekend. Your father is going on a camping trip with Bella's father and some of their friends, and Jennifer Stanley and I will be going to Seattle for an interior design convention. I'm leaving a credit card in case of an emergency, but the fridge is stocked, so you shouldn't need to buy any food. No parties, no more sleepovers with Bella. Charlie mentioned she'd be staying at Alice's, so I don't want you sneaking over to the Brandon's in the middle of the night to meet her either."

"Mom, I promise I won't have Bella over, or sneak to the Brandon's in the middle of the night," I assured. I knew I was lying by omission, but I felt less guilty than if I'd lied outright.

The chance to make love to Bella was worth any possible trouble I would get into later if we were caught.

She hugged me and said we said our goodnights.

With my laptop, I leaned back against the headboard of my bed and read over my latest outline for Solar Eclipse, as it was the only thing I could think to do to distract myself.

It was after midnight, and with only two days left, all I could think about was being with Bella, and making things right. We both needed a redo on our first times. She needed this time to be with someone she loved, and I needed to not have my idiotic brother in the next room.

I made a promise to myself to do this right.

It was going to be perfect.

* * *

What did you guys think of Bella and Edward fooling around in the Newton's store, or the webcam sex? Will everything go according to plan? Review and let me know what you think!

Also, There will be a lemon next chapter, and don't you think these two deserve it after everything they've been through?

Thank you all for your patience in waiting for this chapter. I love your reviews and all the support you guys have given.

Follow me on twitter **(at)SoapyMayhem** on facebook as **SoapyMayhem Fanfiction** or on my blog **SoapyMayhem(dot)blogspot(dot)com**

Lastly, I wanted to mention that my next update will be for **Losing It **then next chapter of **Violaine**.

For those unfamiliar with **Violaine** check out the first chapter the banner by Timelights as well as my teaser posters on my bio.

**Violaine** - After a bad break-up Bella needs a temporary distraction. She finds it in a mysterious masked man at her college Halloween party. What began as a means to distraction, left Bella with more than she bargained for. No names. No faces. AH E/B Lemons and angst.


	16. 16 The Chapter Where They Finally Do It

**Edward Cullen: Confessions of a Love Sick Geek by SoapyMayhem**

**Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Sorry for the long wait. This chapter is almost double what I normally post to make up for it. I want to thank my betas Twimarti and SandiCarr, even though this Chapter is at the moment unbeta'ed

**Warning**: This story is rated NC-17 for a reason. If you are under 17 or don't want to hear about masturbation, crude language or explicit sexual content. STOP READING. Also this chapter does contain THE lemon. Please have a change of panties ready because it is VERY explicit.

* * *

**Edward Cullen: Confessions of a Love Sick Geek *~ Chapter 16 The Chapter Where They Finally Do It!*~**

****Edward Cullen****

I pulled up to the Swan residence promptly at 7:30 a.m., and there she was.

She looked like heaven in her white cotton dress with a deep blue cardigan sweater. My eyes traveled down to see her smooth pale legs pouring from her dress into a navy pair of converse tennis shoes. My cock hardened when I imagined those toned legs wrapped around my hips like a vice while I pounded into her for hours and hours.

_Fuck_! School was going to be torture.

My Volvo purred as I revved the engine a bit to get her attention.

She smiled and waived before awkwardly hugging Charlie, who was busy getting his fishing supplies ready for his trip. I knew my Dad would be arriving at any minute to pick him up in our family camper and drive them down to the Rez to meet everyone else. I remember rolling my eyes at my dad when he loaded up several cases of Heineken into the camper. He simply laughed and explained that since it was Charlie's 40th birthday, they were going to celebrate in style. I hoped this meant that they'd have so much fun that they'd end up staying an extra day. Which meant they would all be to hung over to drive home. It wouldn't have been the first time.

After shaking her head at something Charlie said and blushing like a tomato, Bella grabbed her backpack and her overnight bag for her sleepover with _Alice _and skipped over to my car.

"Morning, beautiful." I greeting loving how she grinned at my complement.

"Morning. I missed you," she replied before slipping her hand into mine.

I glanced up at Charlie who was watching us with his arms crossed and his brow raised in challenge. Yeah, he totally knew that I was screwing around with his little girl.

I waived at him politely before driving off toward school, knowing that if I'd been any other guy, he would have been cleaning his shotgun on the porch when I arrived. I was so fucking lucky to be on the Chief's good side.

"Today is the day," Bella purred seductively in my ear after leaning over and pushing her breasts against me from the passenger side of the car.

"Fuck… I know, baby, but you're going to make me crash if you keep that up," I half-groaned, half-whined before adjusting my glasses, and focusing on the road ahead.

I knew what she was doing - the little vixen - she was teasing me again. The last few nights she'd gotten me so fucking worked up on the webcam, just teasing me relentlessly.

Three nights ago during our first webcam session, I came so fast. The other sessions had me cumming just as quickly, and it wasn't just that, it was every time I had any kind of sexual encounter with Bella and her sweet, sweet mouth. I wasn't sure I was going to last long enough when we actually made love, to make it good for her. Bella had suggested trying tantric sex. We both knew withholding my release three days probably wasn't long enough to make the method work the way it was supposed to, but I was willing to try anyway.

Three days - it was the longest I'd gone without jerking off and cumming since I was twelve years old. It was torture, pure fucking torture. Having her close to me in the car, whispering that shit in my ear. _Fuck_. I was thankful she hadn't tried to touch me. I knew I would have jizzed all in my pants the moment her hand brushed against the bulge in my jeans. If that happened before tonight, all the waiting would have been for nothing.

As politely as I possibly could, I nudged Bella to her side of the car, keeping our hands grasped tightly so she wouldn't take offense.

She snickered and shook her head in amusement.

That little tease knew exactly what she was doing. Just like on the web cam last night when she made me watch her fuck herself with the little pink wand again. She commanded me to keep my hands where she could see them. I wasn't allowed to touch myself while I watch her slipping the bulbous tip between the silky lips of her soaked pussy, until she came hard soaking her thighs - making a mess.

I needed to cum so bad that I almost begged, but she simply growled lowly that I was not allowed. She told me that I had to save my orgasm for her and that the next time I got to cum would be inside her hot little pussy. I nearly came from her words alone.

After she finished, Bella had to go and take a shower, and suggested I do the same. I almost froze my nuts off trying to rid myself of the painful hard-on I was sporting.

When I awoke this morning with another rock-hard erection, I knew I hadn't come in my sleep. For that I was thankful.

The school parking lot was about half-full when we arrived. Alice was in her car on the phone, likely talking to Jasper. A few spaces over, Rose stood chatting with Angela and Ben. Bella got out and went over to Alice's car, while I noticed Seth getting out of the passenger side of a little green car before it drove off.

"Seth," I called out trying to get his attention.

Seth startled a bit before looking nervously in my direction. He visibly relaxed when he realized it was me. I waved at him and motioned for him to come over. He hesitated for a moment before walking in my direction.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked in an attempt to make small talk before I got to the real reason I'd asked him over.

"Err… umm, not much, I guess," he said shifting his weight from foot to foot.

"Did you get a chance to work on the art assignment yet?" I asked hoping he'd stop being so nervous around me.

"Umm, yeah… I started planning it out, but-" he began.

"Seth? Is that my little buddy?" I heard Bella shout from a few cars over.

Seth's eyes lit up in recognition of my girl as she ran over to where we were standing.

"Bell?" he said grinning. "I wondered when I'd see you!"

My usual possessiveness didn't make an appearance when Bella wrapped her arms around him and lifted him up in a crushing embrace.

"What are you doing here, kid?" she asked suddenly wary.

"Umm… I guess I just needed a change of pace. The Rez school was getting a little too crowded," he replied sadly.

"Jared and Paul again?" Bella asked, but it was obvious she already knew the answer to that question. Seth nodded and looked up at me for a moment.

"Oh shit… I almost forgot - Seth this is Edward, my boyfriend," she said excitedly changing the melancholy tone.

"We've met. We have art together," I replied, laughing at her cuteness.

"Awesome, you can be my spy then, Seth. You know… make sure the bitches keep there hands off my man," she whispered conspiratorially before ruffling his hair in a playful manner.

"Well, I've got to meet back up with Alice. We need a little girl time before tonight," she explained with a suggestive wink before walking off.

I watched her walk away never breaking my gaze from her perfect supple ass. There was little I could do to stop the images of Bella's naked flesh from flashing through my brain. A low groan slipped from my lips unbidden.

Seth laughed heartily, at the blatant eye-fucking I'd been giving my girl.

"Wow, you've got it bad, huh?" he asked amused.

"I fucking love that girl," I admitted, my tone serious.

"You seem… good for her," he said sincerely, "I never saw her smile like that with Jake, and he most certainly never looked at her the way you just did."

Seth's mention of Jake set me on edge a bit, but his observations simultaneously soothed my jealousy at the same time.

He thought Bella smiled at me differently than she had at Jake. I could only hope it was because she didn't love Jake the way she loved me. That thought made me smile - in my heart, I knew it was the truth.

"She's been my best friend for years, and I've probably loved her the entire time. Last year was really hard for me when Bella started dating Jake. I didn't know what to do with myself without her around. After she came back this summer from Florida, I couldn't hide my feelings anymore, I had to tell her how I felt. It was so fucking scary that I'd been practicing what I was going to say to her in the mirror for weeks. It helped a bit, though, I was pretty sure the fact that I'd gained over 35 pounds of muscle weight over the summer had more to do with my newfound confidence." Seth's eyes widened as he looked me over in disbelief.

"What the hell? Did you have a… a growth spurt or something?" he said choking a bit. "I mean you can't have looked that much different, right?"

"Four months ago, I was practically skin and bones. Mike Newton and Tyler Crowley had been throwing me in dumpsters, shoving me inside lockers, and dumping food and shit on me practically everyday. Those fuckers won't lay a hand on me now, and you either if they know what's good for them." He had to know that I wasn't going to stand around and let them treat anyone else the way they'd treated me my whole life.

Seth looked slightly embarrassed. "How did you… you know… get like that?" he stuttered.

"Radioactive spider," I teased, enjoying watching him laugh freely. "No really, I just worked out a bunch - got a personal trainer, went on a special diet. It was hard work, but totally worth it."

"Wow… I wish I could." he said wistfully, giving me the opening I needed.

"You know you could work out with me and shit. I could help you with the diet and stuff, plus my dad is friends with the owner of the gym so I could get you in really cheap too. If you're interested," I offered.

"Are you serious? You wouldn't mind hanging out with a runt like me?" he said, only half-joking.

"Nah, man. I feel like we have a lot in common. Besides, I don't really have that many guy friends, unless you count the guys I play WOW with online," I admitted and he chuckled knowingly.

I hoped he'd agree because it would be easier to get him to help me with what I needed, if I could offer to help him with something in return.

"Also, I could use your help with something myself," I mentioned, attempting to be casual. "See, I've been working on a gift for Bella, and I've been having some trouble."

"What kind of gift?" he asked curiously.

"It's kind of a surprise, so like… don't tell anyone, okay?"

"No problem," he assured me.

"So, I am kind of writing a comic for Bella, and well… I have a few issues of the short series written and storyboarded, and a lot of the artwork is done, except the ink and color. I've tried and I just cant get it to look right. I've seen your work with color. It's fucking fantastic. So I guess what I am saying is that - I'll help you get in shape or whatever, if you'll help me with ink and color on Bella's comic."

Seth stood there seemingly lost in thought for a moment before the bell rang signaling time to go to class. I had five minutes till I needed to be at my desk so I waited a few beats for him to answer.

"Okay." he said shrugging.

"Okay? Seriously you'll help me?" I asked stunned.

"Sure, why not. If it's anything like your other comics I'm sure it will be fantastic, and beside that I am tired of getting my ass kicked and having nice guys like you and Jake stick up for me," he admitted. His words reminded me of the day Bella and Jake met at La Push when Jake was defending a younger kid from some other guys on the Rez. It was likely that kid had been Seth, and as curious as I was to know, I decided not to mention it.

The two of us walked to our classes chatting about the comic. I told him about my hero, vampire Isabella Strangelove and her human lover, Anthony Masen, and he seemed pretty interested. He loved that I'd put Bella in my comic. Based on his reaction, I was pretty sure he would have agreed to help me even if I wasn't going to help him bulk up.

The day seemed to pass by slowly, I was both anxious for it to be over and nervous about fucking everything up when the time finally came. My thoughts bordered on irrational when I began to worry that I would suck and Bella would see me for the loser I was and dump my geeky ass. Logically, I knew this wasn't true. Bella was a sweet, patient girl who loved me. From our past encounters, she seemed to be able to come easily with her toys and my hands and mouth - I had to hope that using my cock would be no different. I began to grow hard thinking about how fucking responsive she was - well, at least to everything we'd done so far. I positioned my books over the growing bulge in my jeans and strode across the lunchroom to where Bella was seated eating from a bowl of cut, fresh fruit.

My predicament grew even harder and began to throb when I saw her spear a large cube of cantaloupe with her fork and slip the juicy fruit between her full lips. The bite was a bit too large, so as she struggled to chew the fruit, juice poured from the side of her mouth and dribbled down her chin onto the table.

Fuck. I wanted to suck that juice off of her pale skin. Just thinking about it gave me all kinds of dirty ideas for things we could do later.

After shamelessly gawking at my girl for a minute, I walked over to sit down.

"Hey baby, I missed you," she admitted with a grin.

"Missed you too," I replied before kissing the top of her head and sitting down next to her.

Bella took a bite off pineapple chunk and held the rest out offering it to me.

The need to give Bella a taste of her own medicine, had me wrapping my lips around the tart pineapple as well as her fork. A low feminine growl, alerted me to the fact that Bella had picked up on the intention of my little display of seduction. She was aroused of course, but I knew I could do better than that to get her worked up.

After the way she teased me on the webcam and in the car this morning, a little payback was in order. I was going to treat the rest of the day as one long foreplay session, to work her into a sexually frustrated frenzy as well as prepare us for the steamy night that laid ahead.

"Mmmm, so good," I moaned in response to the sweet fruit pleasuring my taste buds. Bella looked longingly at my mouth longer than was appropriate, before she snapped out of her trance.

"So, you met Seth already?" she asked diverting her attention from my - apparently - distracting lips.

"Yeah, he was the kid I was telling you about a few weeks ago that I helped. You know the one Mike and Tyler were messing with?" I told her sadly, my seduction plans temporarily on hold.

"Oh, no. He transferred here to get away from assholes like them. He can't seem to catch a break." Bella sighed sadly.

"Don't worry about Seth, I've got him covered. I'll make sure no one fucks with him at school, then he's gonna come work out with me at the gym on the weekends and jog with me after school a few times a week. I hope you don't mind that he'll be riding with us sometimes." I was nervous about mentioning this to Bella. She'd gotten used to having me all to herself since we started dating, and I wasn't sure how happy she'd be about changing that dynamic. I mean, I knew I was going to miss her like crazy whenever she wasn't with me, but I supposed we needed some time apart every once in a while.

"Of course not Edward, I think it's great that you have someone to spend time with that shares your interests, besides me. I mean, I know Seth is into World of Warcraft and comics and stuff too, so I am sure you guys will have plenty to talk about. The fact that you helping him so he doesn't get bullied anymore is amazing. Anyway, I know Alice, Rose and Angela have been feeling neglected by me lately." She was always so kind and understanding.

"He's pretty cool, and I guess it would be nice to hang out with a guy like me for once. It's not like Emmett and Jasper ever really cared about the same stuff as me. I know they only really played with me because Mom made them."

"Your brother loves you. He and Jasper just have different interests, you know?" she said in an attempt to comfort me. I nodded accepting wordlessly.

Bella's face turned a little sad, but she still rubbed my back lovingly before turning to her lunch.

Wanting to lighten the mood, I moved myself close enough that our sides were pressed together, and slid my hand underneath the skirt of her dress and onto her thigh, reminding her of what was to come tonight. The sadness that had darkened her lovely features transformed into desire and longing.

Unable to hide her reactions, her breath quickened and pupils dilated as I trailed my pinky over the lacey edge of her panties. I had to stifle a groan when my finger passed over the portion covering her pussy and found it sopping wet.

"You're wet already, sweetheart?" I whispered lowly in her ear. She nodded and shifted her hips so that my pinky pressed against her clit. "Ah, ah, ah, you'll have to wait for that." I removed my pinky from where she wanted it, but left my hand on her thigh. I was pretty sure I heard her whimper in frustration.

Before she had a chance to pout, I grabbed her fork and speared a few pieces of fruit and tried to feed her, but she snatched it back from my hand and smacked at me playfully to move away from her. I guess the proximity was making her as crazy as it was me. I was desperate to go to the bathroom and jerk off.

Like lunch, Biology was a test of restraint. While I wanted nothing more than to bury my fingers in her hot pussy, while she stroked me under the lab table, I had to control my thoughts or I was going to jizz in my fucking pants like I had at the luau party.

Bella kissed me goodbye and we separated so I could head over to art class. Mrs. Marcus was out for the day and the sub told us to work on our projects or study for our other classes. She pretty much just sat there drinking coffee and reading a magazine, so I leaned over to talked to Seth, who was drawing a portrait of a girl. She looked to be about fifteen or sixteen with a heart shaped face, dark hair, almond eyes, and a bit of a Mona Lisa smile. The attention to detail was excellent.

"That looks really good, man," I remarked impressed by his talent. His eyes widened and he scrambled to cover up the picture.

"Oh, thanks. It's nothing I was just messing around," he said nervously.

"Well, if that was you just messing around I'd love to see what you come up with when you actually try," I teased.

Seth and I chatted a bit about what kind of stuff we'd be doing when we trained together. We both agreed that he wasn't going to work out as aggressively as I had. It was probably for the best, considering the fact that I worked like a dog all summer to look the way I did, and it wasn't fun, not at all how I wanted my time with Seth to be.

He was impressed when I pulled out some of the Solar Eclipse artwork I'd brought in for him to see today. He had a ton of ideas for the color and even mentioned using Photoshop to make it look more professional. I had never used that program before, so I was thrilled he was proficient. I was even more excited and impressed when he pulled a few printed copies of work he'd done using it Photoshop from his portfolio.

With Seth's help, I couldn't stop myself from wondering what we might accomplish together.

After art, I told Seth I was busy tonight and tomorrow, but I would call him on Sunday so the two of us could get together and hang out. Though after tonight, I wasn't certain that I'd be able to pull myself away from my girl long enough to actually keep my word.

Bella and I agreed that since we both had a free period at the end of school, we would skip out today. My skin began to prickle with nerves and excitement as I walked out of the building and into the deserted parking lot toward my car. Time seemed to stand still when I noticed her already there leaned against the hood. Her sweater had been removed, showing more of her creamy skin, just looking too beautiful for words with her head back as a light breeze swept her hair and dress up a bit. The sun shining on her making her glow, coupled with her simple white dress was my undoing. I couldn't help but imagine a not too distant future with her as my bride, my wife. Of course, it was much too soon for that, but I was certain Bella was it for me. She was the only girl I ever wanted or would ever want. My forever.

Her eyes lit up the moment she saw me approach and then ran across the lot and jumped into my embrace, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"I'm ready," she whispered shyly as I crushed her to my chest and wondered what I'd ever done to deserve this amazing girl.

"Me too, baby. Me too," I replied my voice thick with emotion.

We held hands the entire way to Port Angeles speaking very little, and I would have thought something was wrong were it not for the serene look on her face.

Only minutes shy of check in time, we arrived at the Olympic Lodge. I pulled the Volvo up to the valet and let them take care of the bags and my car while I checked us in. Bella stood to the side, shyly playing with hem of her dress. God she looked fucking gorgeous, and I felt totally out of my league. Logically, I knew she loved me, but again, I couldn't help but wonder what I'd done to deserve such an amazing woman.

_Some people go there entire lives never having met their soul mate, yet I was fortunate enough to meet mine when I was nine. There had to be catch_.

Bella's eyes met mine, and she had to have known what I was feeling, that I was doubting myself, because the words she mouthed to me soothed my aching heart.

_Want you… So much _- Her plump lips worded silently.

_Want you… Love you _- I replied just as silent.

We were given a pair of room keys, and directed to the elevators that would lead to our room on the third floor. I couldn't wait for Bella to see the suite. It was expensive, but I knew it would be totally worth it. Though my parents would be pissed if they knew what I'd done, my Grandma Masen was a hopeless romantic and would have been thrilled to know I was spending a bit of the inheritance she left me on a special time with the woman I loved.

We arrived at the door to our room and I was thankful there was no sign on the front saying honeymoon or presidential suite. Bella didn't need to know about the room upgrade, because she would have felt bad about me spending so much.

Shakily, I slid the keycard in and opened the door to find a lovely open room with a couch, loveseat, and a roaring stone fireplace. Bella gasped as she took in the room. We hadn't even seen the bedroom yet and already she was overwhelmed.

"Is it too much, love?" I asked nervously with a small smile.

"It's beautiful, Edward," she said breathily before wrapping her arms around my neck and leaned in for a kiss. A sharp knock at the door abruptly interrupted our moment of bliss, and caused irritation to flare inside. Hastily, I answered the door wearing what I was certain was a death glare. A greasy haired bellhop, unfazed by my demeanor, stood with our luggage awaiting his tip. I handed him a twenty and grabbed our stuff quickly. The way I saw it, I paid him well enough that I didn't feel bad for slamming the door in his face.

Tonight had been a long time coming, and I didn't want anymore interruptions. After putting our bags on the couch, I ran back to the door and slipped the 'Do Not Disturb' sign over the handle.

"Let's take a look around," I suggested as casually as I could manage before slipping Bella's slender hand in mine.

The room was filled with colors of luxurious gold, rich dark wood, accents of deep red and pure whites - fur and stone, wood and leather - it was so fucking sexy.

Bella's hand tightened on mine when she saw the huge bed with it's rich gold comforter and excessive pillows, the hot tub in the corner, and the dining cart holding a bouquet of orchids and a few covered plates.

"How did you…," she asked trailing off as I covered her lips with mine, effectively silencing her concerns about the well-spent money.

Her lips were sweet and soft, and trembled as I nibbled and sucked on them. Bella whimpered lowly as I splayed my hand on her back and pulled her flush against my chest. Finally, after I'd kissed us both breathless, my little vixen decided to join the party.

Bella pushed me against the bathroom door, the tour now forgotten, and began to attack my dress shirt, popping off a few buttons in the process. _How was I going to explain that to my mom_?

Her dress zippered up the side and I slowly lowered it as she kissed my neck and jaw while her lower body suddenly supplied mine with friction.

It didn't take long to have Bella out of her dress and standing before me in a sheer cream bra and panty set. There was nothing I could do to stop my fucking mouth from watering with the urge to taste her, and she knew it too.

My little vixen sashayed over to the huge bed and climbed into the middle of it on all fours like a jungle cat. She curled her finger motioning for me to join her. Not wanting to disappoint her, I slid out of my jeans, took off my glasses, tennis shoes, and socks leaving me only in a pair of black boxer briefs. I figured this occasion called for something a little sexier than my Incredible Hulk shorts. The appreciative looks Bella was giving me told me she agreed.

I climbed up on the bed and gently pushed her shoulders till she was laying on her back. Hovering over her, I kissed my way down her neck stopping at each lace covered nipple to take them in my mouth and caress the rough fabric and her swollen buds with my tongue.

Her little noises and moans nearly had me cumming in my fucking underwear.

When I had sufficiently kissed my way down to her hips, I hooked my fingers through the side of her panties and slowly slid them down her legs exposing her bare pussy to me.

"So, fucking beautiful Bella. I need to fucking taste you, now," I half-moaned, half-growled.

Bella bit her bottom lip in that sexy way I love and watched me as I pushed her legs open.

She was already so wet for me, that she had my cock weeping to get inside her sweet little body, but first I was going to make her come on my tongue.

Bella sat up a bit and watched as my hand approached her quivering thighs. Using two fingers, I slipped them inside her and began sliding them in and out slowly - teasing.

When she was writhing and moaning with the need to come, I curled my fingers up to hit her sweet spot and attacked her clit with the flat of my tongue.

She cried out loudly as I lapped at her before sucking and nibbling and swirling my tongue just the way she liked. And I knew she was getting close because the moment my fingers pressed harder against her spot, her legs began to shake.

"Holy fucking shit…. Edward, fuck," she shouted and I felt her inner walls flutter and clamp down on my fingers. I lapped at her pussy drinking every drop of the sweet nectar her body gave me. She was fucking delicious.

As she came down from her orgasm, I slipped out of bed and went over to the food cart.

"What are you doing?" she asked curiously before sitting up to watch me.

"Take off your bra, and then lay down and close your eyes, my love," I directed before grabbing a tray of fruit from the cart.

I the tray to the side before retrieving a hotel towel and the bottle of jasmine scented warming oil I ordered a week ago, from my bag and then climbed up onto the bed.

"Keep them closed," I whispered close to her ear, making her shiver.

If I was being honest with myself, I had no fucking clue what I was doing. All I knew was that I wanted to tease Bella and make her feel sexy and worshipped. I hoped to God I didn't fuck it up.

"You trust me right, baby?" I asked as seductively as I could manage.

She nodded letting a small sigh pour from her parted lips.

"Lift your hips," I said before placing the towel down under her. I couldn't afford to be billed for a ruined hotel comforter.

I poured some of the oil in my hands and then rubbed them together letting the it heat up a bit, and then let a few drops dribble onto Bella's nipples and stomach. She gasped in surprise, but kept her eyes closed.

I started at her stomach rubbing and caressing until she was arching her breasts up, her body seemingly begging for my touch. Not wanting to deny her, my hands slowly worked their way up her torso. Using the pads of my thumbs, I worked the oil into her nipples relishing the feel of her soft feminine curves as they heated up for me.

Her breathing picked up and she was practically panting with the need to touch herself. I wanted to make her come a few more times before I was inside her, because not only did I need her to be prepared for the size of my cock, but I was fairly certain that I wasn't going to last long enough to make her come that way. I only hoped she'd be up for a round two, and that I'd last longer the second time than I expected to last the first.

"Are you hungry baby?" I asked before grabbing a large chocolate covered strawberry from the tray. She nodded and I placed it against her mouth enjoying how the chocolate melted when I slid it across her lips.

"Taste it" I suggested, loving the way her little, pink tongue slid out to collect the rich chocolate.

"Mmhmm," she moaned at the flavor. I slipped the strawberry past her lips and told her to bite it. I waited for her to chew and swallow before grabbing one of the plain strawberry's from the tray.

"Now, I want my treat," I growled lowly before biting the strawberry and dribbling the juices onto her sweet pussy.

"Oh… FUCK," she shouted as the cool juice hit her sensitive, overheated skin. Quickly, I sat the uneaten strawberry back on the tray and began lapping at her pussy again tasting the way the fruit juice mixed with her own natural juices.

I grabbed her ass cheeks and lifted her slightly off the bed so I could bury my tongue in her hot little hole. When I had her steadied with one arm, I reached up and rubbed her clit.

"Fuck, oh shit… cumming Edward, now," she screamed out as her arousal flooded my tongue.

"My God, baby, you taste like heaven when you come on my mouth that way," I moaned as I released her from my grasp.

"Need you inside me, please," she begged desperately.

"Not yet, sweet girl. I want to make you cum again first." She moaned and tugged at her nipple in frustration.

After Bella's reactions to what I'd been doing I was feeling like a fucking sex god and I wasn't ready to have my ego deflated when my inexperienced cock couldn't keep up with my hands and mouth.

Instead of concerning myself with those worries, I put my focus back on my Bella.

I wanted to see if I could make her come without clitoral stimulation using just my hands. Ideally, I would have loved to see her squirt again, and this time have it be because of my hands, but I wasn't sure that it was possible without her wand. I was gonna try anyway.

After working Bella over with my fingers for several minutes she finally came, and hard. I was thankful I'd thought to use the towel, if I hadn't the bed would have been soaked.

Bella was stunned to say the least, and I couldn't help the smug grin she saw plastered on my face when I told her she could open her eyes.

"That was amazing, Edward. The way you took control was so fucking sexy and unexpected. Did… you enjoy it? I mean… I know you did, but I mean would you want to do that again?" she asked seeming a bit nervous.

I wasn't really sure what she meant. Though I was bit bossy I supposed, simply wanting to make sure she was able to enjoy my surprises. "I loved everything we did. Why would you think I wouldn't want to do it again?" I asked, confused.

"It's nothing baby. You were fantastic, but now I want you inside me, please," she soothed before her words turned into desperate pleading again.

She was ready and my cock was literally drooling to get inside her. I was thankful that I'd chosen to wear my black boxers or the cool, wet spot of pre-cum I felt would have been much more noticeable and embarrassing.

Bella got up on her knees and pushed me to lay on my back as I had her. Wordlessly, she removed my boxers freeing my cock as it bobbed and stood up hard and leaking - just for her.

She pulled me back up so I was sitting on my knees with her, and then ran her hands over my chest. Her touch set my body on fire, and I felt like I could cum from the slightest caress.

Three days ago I'd promised to wait until I was inside her to cum again, and I meant to keep that promise. I couldn't put it off anymore.

Before laying her down, I kissed her hard and good. Once I was over her, I settled between her legs. The swollen head of my throbbing cock grazed her thigh and caused my body to jerk forward a bit. Before I could become embarrassed by my reaction, Bella grabbed my chin and forced my gaze to meet hers.

"Edward, you are my everything, and no matter what happens, I will love you and cherish this moment for the rest of my life," she promised before kissing me softly.

"God, Bella… I love you so, so much, and I never in a million years thought I'd ever get to be with you this way, much less that… that you'd love me too. You Bella, are my forever," I replied, my voice filled with emotion.

Silently, Bella reached between us and grasped my cock in her hand, then positioned me at her entrance.

The heat coming off her body and the touch of her silky skin had me gritting my teeth in an effort to hold back my orgasm.

Slowly, I pushed into her feeling her slick inner walls fluttering and tightening. I gasped and closed my eyes once the head of my cock was completely engulfed.

"Fuck… oh, shit… so fucking tight, uhh," I cried aloud as I slowly pressed forward inch by inch until I was all the way in.

"So big… love that… fuck," Bella moaned and her legs wrapped around my hips like a vice, just like I imagined them, only now I was completely frozen.

I knew if I moved one fucking centimeter I was going to come faster than a two-pump chump.

"Edward… please keep going, baby," Bella pleaded breathlessly.

I clenched my teeth and shook my head slowly. I didn't trust myself to speak, knowing that the vibrations might spur my impending climax.

"Please, I need to feel you moving inside me," she whimpered.

I shook my head and choked out a sob.

_Don't cum. _

_Don't cum. _

_Don't cum._

It was my new mantra, and I kept on repeating it inside my head.

"It's okay," she cried out sounding somewhat panicked. Her reaction snapped me out of my own personal state of panic. I had to move.

I forced my eyes open to meet Bella's concerned gaze. One of her hands trailed up my back and into my hair to scratch at my scalp lovingly, while the other pressed against my ass encouraging me to move.

I closed my eyes again and thought of as many grotesque things I could imagine to keep myself from cumming.

I managed about ten erratic thrusts before I came, shouting and cursing with Bella moaning and meeting my thrusts with her own. She'd been close, but I could tell she hadn't cum yet.

Fuck, I was sensitive and growing soft, but I couldn't bear to leave her embrace without giving her the release she craved so badly.

I pulled her body hard against me and attacked her neck with kisses and bites. I tugged at her nipples and sucked on the sensitive spot behind her ear, loving how she shivered in delight. I knew she was wondering why I hadn't pulled out of her yet, but her silent question was soon answered when two or three minutes later I started to become hard inside her again.

"Oh my God, Edward… fuck," she moaned.

_Fuck_, she felt amazing, but having acclimated a bit more to the sensation of her body, I was able to better control myself. This time when I thrust into her warmth I could feel it all, but this time my orgasm was nowhere in sight.

I wanted to give her a cocky smirk, but I was much too overwhelmed by feelings and emotions to do anything other than look at her in awe of how her body hugged me perfectly - like she was made just for me.

After a couple minutes, my slow shaky thrusts became more confident, making me consider finding a better angle. I needed to be closer - deeper.

With some encouragement, I lifted one of Bella's legs and placed it on my shoulder.

"Fuck, yes," she shouted as I entered her deeper than before. I leaned forward bending her leg back a bit so I could kiss her mouth and suck her lips.

"God… I love you, baby… so fucking good inside… never stop," I groaned through heavy gasps of breath.

Bella was getting close so I leaned back and watched in complete and utter fascination as my arousal slickened cock slid in and out of her body. _Mother-fucking hell, I would NEVER get enough_.

Bella was getting close again, but so was I. This time however, I knew I could make it - this time she was going to cum before me.

"Fucking hold on tight, baby," I shouted and relished the sting of her fingers digging into my back.

I picked up my speed, and grabbed hold of her waist in an effort to keep my balance. In a moment of clarity I remembered the female anatomy and location of the g-spot. Wanting to give her the most pleasure I could, I angled my thrusts so that I was hitting closer to her sweet spot. My girl's eyes shot to mine and her mouth opened in a silent scream as her pussy clamped down on my cock and started to spasm. I had never imagined the kind of pleasure I found in her. I kept rocking into her as she cried out my name and there was nothing I could do to stop myself from cumming as wave after wave of sensation flowed over my trembling body. I felt like I'd been cumming for hours not seconds.

In my exhaustion, I wanted nothing more than to slump over and lay motionless for a while. I made sure not to put my full weight on her when I slid out from her heavenly body.

Once I was laying down, relaxed, I pulled her to lay her head on my chest.

I'd never felt more sated, yet completely wanting at the same time. She'd satisfied every need, yet I wanted to have her over and over again.

"Love you baby," I whispered before kissing the top of her head.

"Mmm, love you too, baby," she replied quietly.

She began to run her fingers over my stomach muscles lazily, and I knew if she kept that up, I'd be hard again in a matter of minutes. Our love-making had been a work out, and I wasn't quite ready to go for round three yet.

"Are you hungry, sweetheart? We can get room service if you want," I mentioned hopefully, as soon as I realized I was starving.

"Fuck, yes," she moaned making me laugh, "I'm famished after all that. Let me go find the menu." She kissed me chastely and hopped off the bed, but not before I could give her cute little ass a pinch. I couldn't help but laugh when she yelped in surprise before scurrying off to the other room.

With an idiotic grin plastered on my face, I glanced over at the clock noticing that it was just a little after five p.m. We'd barely been here two hours, so we had plenty of time to play some more. We just needed a little nourishment and maybe a nice, relaxing soak in the hot tub.

I wondered if Bella would let me fuck her in the hot tub, or _fuck, what about the shower?_ We hadn't seen the shower yet. Maybe she would enjoy it if I made love to her in front of the fireplace or had her ride me on the loveseat.

_Fuck_, I was hard again, and had worked myself into a frenzy over all the places I wanted to fuck my sexy girl. I needed to get a hold on my thoughts, we had plenty of time to try all those things, as well as the kinky shit I knew Bella would come up with.

With my arms folded behind my head, I relaxed into my pillow and replayed everything we'd done in my mind.

I could hardly wait to do it all again.

* * *

A/N

Yay! So they finally did it! I thought these two have had enough shenanigans, so I made sure nothing mortifying happened to ruin their time.

Please, Please tell me what you guys thought of the lemon, also what you think about Edward and Seth's relationship.

Do you want more Lemon in Bella POV next chapter? Should it be slow and sweet or rough and kinky? Let me know!

Please check out my new short story **Behind Closed Doors **it is almost complete, as well as** Losing It**, which also only has a few more chapters.

I have a poll up on my front page about some of my O/S and single chapter stories. Please vote for your favorite. I will write another chapter or more of the story with the most votes at the end of July.

Follow me on twitter **(at)SoapyMayhem** on facebook as **SoapyMayhem Fanfiction** or on my blog **SoapyMayhem(dot)blogspot(dot)com**

******Need a banner for your story? or O/S? Writing a for a Charity or Cause? Check out the forum TwiFicPics(dot)com ****There you will find a banner request forum and dozens of talented artists ready to make you something that will draw in new readers.**


End file.
